Mae's Desire
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Mae Clinton spoiled daughter of billionaire Franklin Clinton and movie star Tracey De Santa is a teen girl struggling with her life, she has a rough road ahead of her. Warning contains sexual content, drug use, alcohol use, language, and violence. Not suitable for younger readers
1. Chapter 1: Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 1: Daddy's Little Girl

It was a sunny day in Los Santos, The City Of Saints, in Vinewood the movie stars were acting, the rich were enjoying their excessive lifestyle, and the gang members were hustling. Franklin Clinton a former gangster turned entrepreneur was sitting on his deck enjoying a glass of whiskey. His wife Tracey, daughter of famed movie producer Michael De Santa was outside on the desk as well, doing Yoga. Franklin Jr. Called Frankie for short was their oldest son, he was 17 years old. He proved to be a great athlete, he was star quarterback at Rockford Hills Academy, and had 30 colleges scouting him for a scholarship. He was walking to the kitchen counter, he took a seat and grabbed a piece of toast off the plate. Wanda the maid turned around and looked at Frankie "Go get your sister, breakfast is ready." Frankie nodded and walked out of the kitchen and downstairs.

Mae Clinton Franklin and Tracey's 13 year old daughter was sitting in her room brushing her hair. She was developing nicely, she had light caramel colored skin, black hair, she had a pretty face and a body of a model, she vainly admired her body in the closet mirror, she was narcissistic and dwelled in vanity. She admired her long legs, small ass, and c cup breasts. She got dressed in her school uniform; a white polo shirt, a green and black plaid skirt that was 6 inches above the knee, she wore knee high white socks and black heels. She heard a knock on her door "What?" she asked. "Come and eat!" Frankie shouted through the door. Mae sighed and opened the door, she saw her older brother standing there. Frankie was darker skinned than she was, he looked just like their dad, he was tall, built, and had some stubble on his face, he was wearing a polo shirt, khaki pants, and black sneakers. "Finished admiring yourself, you narcissist?" Mae rolled her eyes.

They walked upstairs, and sat at the counter. Franklin walked into the house and saw his kids eating breakfast. He walked over and kissed his daughter on top of her head "Morning baby." He told his daughter. Mae smiled "Good morning dad." Mae replied. He took a seat beside her and the three started talking "Frankie, the university of LS sent a letter, they like your talent. Maybe you should give them a shot." Franklin told his son. "Dad, I'm undecided, I'm a great athlete. But I know I won't make pro, so I'm getting a trade to fall back on. Maybe business, or journalism." Franklin nodded happy his son is thinking about his future. Mae's phone beeped, she checked it. It was her boyfriend Trey, he was 18 years old, and a member of the Ballas. She opened the message "Good morning beautiful." Mae smiled and texted back "Good morning yourself handsome" she sent the text. She had met Trey at a party that her friend Linda forced her to go to. "Mae, I hope you don't skip school again today" Franklin told his daughter. Mae had been leaving school early to see her boyfriend for about 3 weeks. Franklin received letters from the school over it.

Mae and Frankie finished their breakfast and walked outside. Frankie got on his PCJ-600 crotch rocket motorcycle, and started it up. He rode his bike down the street, Mae got into the passenger seat of Franklin's Bravado Buffalo. Franklin got in the driver's seat and started the car. He started driving down the street to Rockford Hills. Mae looked out the window at the beautiful Los Santos scenery, she loved it here and she loved her daddy's wealth. Franklin saw his daughter looking out the window "Something bothering you sweetie?" he askes Mae. She looked at him and smiled "Nothing daddy, just loving my life."

Franklin parked in front of the school Rockford Hills Academy, he hugged his daughter "I love you sweetie." He told her. He pulled out two one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Mae. "I love you too daddy." She said with a smile as she took the money. She got out of the car, and walked over to a white girl wearing a school uniform. She had brown hair, blue eyes and a pretty face she greeted Mae "Hey girl!" she said hugging Mae. "Hey Linda! How's my bestie?" she said hugging Linda back, they looked each other in the eyes and talked. The bell rang and they turned around and walked into the building. Franklin watched them walk away, then he drove on down the street.


	2. Chapter 2: Cutting Class

Chapter 2: Cutting Class

Mae and Linda were in their history class, waiting on their teacher. Mae was on her phone texting Trey, Linda was playing with Mae's hair watching her text. "So do your parents know about him yet?" Linda askes Mae. "No, they'd kill me if they knew I was dating an adult." Mae replied. Linda caressed her friends thigh "You wouldn't have met him if I didn't take you to that party." She moves her hand further up Mae's thigh "You should thank me" she told Mae aa she leaned over to her face. Mae blushed Linda pulled her in and they locked lips. The class was staring at the girls, then the teacher walked in. He was a tall skinny black man who looked to be about 40 he put his briefcase on the desk. "Knock ir off ladies!" he told Linda and Mae. The girls stopped and resumed their positions, Linda kept her hands on Mae's thigh. She moved her hand up to Mae's part and started rubbing it. Mae moaned out loud. The teacher looked at Mae "Ms. Clinton, you and Ms. Cyrus can go to the office if you wanna disrupt my class. The girls stood up and walked out the door.

They walked down the hallway toward the principal's office when Linda took Mae's hand and lead her into the storage closet, they started making out hot and heavy, Linda started kissing Mae's neck, Mae moaned in pleasure. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Mae "Let's ditch." She told Mae. Mae looked down and back at Linda "Dad has been getting letters from school, he'll be mad if I ditch again." Linda scoffed "Always a daddy's girl, too afraid to do something. What's wrong afraid he's gonna spank you?" Linda smacked Mae's ass "Like that" Mae blushed "Alright, let's do it. I'll call Trey and have him pick us up from the park." The girls left the storage closet and walked out the front door. They walked to the park in Rockford Hills, they walked into the bathroom and changed clothes, Linda put on a tank top, blue jean shorts, and flip flops. Mae changed into a pink belly shirt, and a short ruffled pink mini skirt, she put on her heeled sandals. The girls looked at each other's outfits and squealed. They walked out of the bathroom holding hands, they sat on a bench and waited for Trey.

 _Mae was sitting in a corner at a party. Linda was drunk with her shirt off yelling "Woohoo! Great party!" she yelled walking over to Mae. "Mae bug, have a drink, loosen up!" Mae was sitting there with her legs crossed. She was wearing a black tube top, black booty shorts, and black heeled boots. Linda was only wearing her mini skirt and a pair of flip flops. She grabbed Mae by the hair of her head and opened her mouth. She poured beer down Mae's throat choking her, Linda let go of Mae's hair and Mae took the beer out of Linda's hand. She and Linda danced and made out while Mae drank her beer._

The girls sat at the park bench talking. Linda was caressing Mae's thigh "So, Trey…have you two had sex yet?" Linda asked Mae. Mae blushed "Linda, that's private." Linda laughed come on bestie, you need to have it. I've had it it's great. Tonight you two, I'll make sure you have it." Mae smiled she and Linda locked eyes, they leaned in for a kiss when they heard a horn honk. A black Comet was sitting there, a young black man who looked 18 was sitting behind the wheel. He had 2 sleeves, a purple hat, purple basketball jersey, white ball shorts, and a pair of purple sneakers. Mae and Linda walked over to the car, Mae got on the passenger side first and sat next to the boy. She leaned in and gave him a big kiss, Linda got next to Mae and they left the park.


	3. Chapter 3: First Time

With Mae and Linda being kids I won't go into detail about the sex scene in this chapter. I'm not going to write child porn.

Chapter 3: First Time

Mae and Linda were in the passenger seat of Trey's Comet, they were driving through Strawberry, Trey had a house on Grove Street. Linda and Mae had the music blasting in the car "The Next Episode" by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg was playing, Trey had a blunt lit and he passed it to the girls, Mae took a hit and passed it to Linda. As the three passed the blunt back and forth, Trey pulled into his driveway. The girls got out of the car, stumbling as they walked. The girls were stoned, Trey picked Mae up and carried her into the house. He sat her down on the couch as she giggled away, Linda walked into the house holding the blunt. She took a big hit and gave it to Trey. He put the blunt in his mouth and sat next to Mae, Linda sat on the other side, and brushed the hair off Mae's face. Trey turned on his stereo, "The Monster" by Eminem ft Rihanna was playing. Mae listened to the song and it made her remember the night she met Trey.

 _Mae and Linda were dancing and making out, a boy walked up to the girls and asked the half naked Linda if she wanted to go upstairs. Linda handed her drink to Mae, and went with the boy. Mae finished the beer in her hand, and drank Linda's. Mae walked around the party looking for another drink, she walked up to the table and grabbed a long neck bottle of beer. She opened her beer and started walking around the party, she bumped into a guy and he turned around. He spilled his beer on Mae's top, she was shocked. She looked up and saw his face, he was the cutest guy she's ever seen. The guy looked at her and his heart skipped a beat. She was gorgeous, he grabbed a napkin and started wiping her chest "I'm sorry!" he told her. "No I'm sorry." She replied. They looked each other in the eyes "I'm Trey!" he said excitingly. "Mae!" she replied. He walked her into the bathroom to clean her off, he took her shirt off he was staring at developing breasts. "Up here" she told him he shook his head. "Sorry" he told her. He took her shirt and ran it under some water. He handed it back to her and she put it on" they walked back out to the party and danced together._

Trey and Mae were in the bed making out and cuddling, He had just taken her virginity. Linda was sitting on the bed, she had just recorded the act on Mae's phone, "This is so you can remember it" she told Mae. Mae and Trey looked each other in the eyes "I love you." She told him "I love you too beautiful." He replied. Linda crawled over to Mae and they started kissing, Trey lit a cigarette and watched the two girls. Linda and Mae had been friends since they were 6, they both come out as bisexual at 11, and they've been close ever since. Trey and the girls got dressed, Mae looked at her phone, it was 10 o clock at night. She freaked out "Daddy's gonna kill me!" she told Linda. "Relax." Linda replied. "Just call him, tell him you're with me at my house." Mae called her dad "Hello?" Franklin asked on the phone "Daddy, I'll be home soon. I was at Linda's and we lost track of time" Mae told her father "Ok baby. See ya when you get here." Franklin said and hung up the phone. Mae, Linda, and Trey got into the car and it left Grove Street.

Trey dropped Linda off first, she lived with her parents in a mansion in Rockford Hills, both her parents were celebrities, her mom was a singer, and her dad was an actor. She kissed Mae and got out of the car, Trey drove off heading up Whispynound Drive to Mae's house. He pulled up in front of her house and put the car in park. He and Mae looked each other in the eyes "Call you tomorrow beautiful?" Mae smiled "You better" he and Mae locked lips for a passionate kiss, Mae broke free and opened the door "I love you." He told her, Mae smiled "I love you too." She shut the door when she got out and waved as he drove away. Mae walked in the house, Franklin and Tracey were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey" she said heading downstairs. "Hi sweetie." Franklin replied. "What are you doing?" Tracey asked Mae. "I'm gonna take a shower, then go to bed." Mae replied as she walked downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Big Man On Campus

Chapter 4: Big Man On Campus

Mae and Linda were walking into the gymnasium, they were having cheerleader tryouts. The girls were matching clothes only difference was Linda had a white t shirt and blue booty shorts, and Mae was wearing a black t shirt and pink booty shorts, they walked up to the bleachers and sat down next to the other girls. Brianna, the cheer captain, who was who was white, with blonde hair and green eyes and about 16 and the queen of Rockford Hills Academy walked back and forth sizing up the girls. "So you wanna cheer, well you're gonna go through me to do it. And I'll put you through Hell" she walked up to Mae "You, Miss Priss. Let's see what you got?" Mae stood up and walked onto the gym floor, there were mats lining the floor. Mae took a deep breath and put her hands together, she braced herself. She jumped in the air, she did 5 backflips and a summersault she landed on the floor perfect. Brianna was impressed. "Good job, you're in!" she turned and looked at Linda "Now it's your turn Miss Thing" Linda got up onto the floor, she did 4 backflips, a summersault, and 5 cartwheels. "Very good, you're in too! We can only take two girls, the rest of you can hit the bricks." The girls all walked out of the gym, Mae and Linda squealed in excitement as they jumped up and down hugging each other.

It was time for football practice at Rockford Hills Academy, Frankie was huddled up with his team. He looked at his wide receiver "Ok, I'm gonna fake pass to the running back. Then I'll toss the ball to you, when you get the ball run your ass to the end zone?" the boys nodded "Ready Break!" they said in unison. They got into position "Black 33, blue 62, hike!" Frankie yelled the men tackled each other, he fake passed the ball to the running back. When he saw the opposition's attention on him he passed it to the wide receiver, the WR caught the ball and ran to the end zone foe a touch down. The coach blew his whistle "Alright ladies shower off!" he stopped Frankie as he ran toward the locker room. "San Andreas State is gonna be at the game this weekend. Don't screw up, and play a good game. I want those fuckers knocking on your door." Frankie nodded. "Ok coach" he patted Frankie on the chest, and Frankie walked off.

Frankie took his shower and got dressed. He walked out of the locker room, and into the gym. His sister and her friends were doing cheers with the cheerleading squad, Brianna noticed Frankie standing there, he wore a black muscle shirt, blue ball shorts, and white sneakers. She smiled and walked up to him. "Hey cutie!" she told Frankie "Hi" he replied. She leaned in and her and Frankie locked lips "How was practice?" Frankie smiled "It was alright, so how'd my sister do you let her and her friend in?" he asked. "Yes I did, I picked on them in front of the other girls so they didn't know I played favoritism." Frankie nodded "Good, dad will be happy she got in, how's she doing?" Brianna looked at Mae,"Her and her friend are naturals. They got good prospects. Mae is a born dancer." She looked back at Frankie "So, what's your plans after the game?" Frankie shrugged his shoulders. "Shit, I don't know. Boys are planning a party, you wanna come?" Brianna smiled and flipped her hair back. "With you babe for sure" Frankie smiled and pulled her girlfriend toward him for a kiss.

Practice was over, Mae and Linda left the gymnasium and walked out of the school, Franklin was waiting on them outside in his Bravado Buffalo, the girls got in the car. Franklin put the car in drive and left the school. "Hey dad, can Linda come over a while and hang out?" Franklin looked at his daughter "Yeah fo sho!" he replied. The girls laughed at his Ebonics, Franklin drove the car up Whispynound Drive and parked in his driveway. The girls got out of the car and walked in the house. Tracey was on the deck smoking, Franklin walked in as the girls were walking downstairs, he walked up to the kitchen counter and poured himself a glass of whiskey.


	5. Chapter 5: Busted

Chapter 5: Busted

Mae and Linda were in Mae's room gossiping "So, have you talked to Trey today?" Mae looked at Linda "Yeah, we texted. He's taking care of his business, he lives a rough life." Linda leaned over to her best friend "Rough, like the sex you guys had!" she put her hand on Mae's leg and ran it up to her clit. "Stop it, dad will flip out if he knows about it." Linda grabbed Mae's phone out of her hand "Let's watch it, so you can reminisce about your first time." Mae blushed and rolled her eyes "It was only yesterday you goof!" Linda turned on the video and the girls watched it. Franklin opened the door and walked in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and milk, Linda freaked out and threw the phone back to Mae. Mae put the phone under her blanket "Here girls, thought you'd want a snack" Mae sighed "Daddy, we're too old for milk and cookies." Linda looked at him "Yeah Mr. C, we want beer and cigarettes." Franklin laughed "Not quite old enough yet, say your mother wants to talk to you girls. Why don't you head upstairs?" the girls nodded and walked upstairs.

Franklin turned around to walk out of the room when he heard moaning, he turned around and walked toward the bed. The noise got louder, he pulled the blanket up and he saw the video "Are they watching porn?" he thought to himself. He picked the phone up and looked at it, he saw an 18 year old boy on top of his baby girl. Franklin flipped out "Mae!" he yelled running up the stairs. Mae turned around and saw her father walking toward her with her phone in his hands. "What the hell is this shit!?" he asked her loudly. Mae looked down not having an explanation "I asked you a question!" he yelled at her. Linda just looked at the two and sat down, not saying a word. "What did she do?" Tracey asked Franklin "Our daughter was making a porn video with a grown man!" he told Tracey handing the phone to her.

Tracey was shocked at what she saw. She walked over and slapped Mae across the face "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tracey asked the crying Mae. Mae didn't respond she just held her red cheek with her hand. "Linda, I'm calling your dad. He's coming to get you." Franklin said looking at Linda "Ok Mr. C." Linda replied. Franklin got on the phone and called her dad. "Hey man, we got family problems. We can't drive your daughter home. Come and get her." Franklin hung up the phone and looked at Mae "When she goes home, we're gonna have a serious talk!" he yelled at Mae. Ten minutes later they heard a horn honk outside the house. Linda walked outside and got in the car.

Franklin shut the door and turned around to look at Mae. He undid his belt buckle, and slid his belt off his pants. Mae stood up and started to run, Tracey grabbed Mae by her arm before she could run. She swatted Mae on the ass twice and took her over to Franklin. Franklin grabbed Mae by her arm and threw her over his knee as he sat down he raised his belt up in the air and brought it down hard on Mae's ass (smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack) he gave Mae 10 swats on het ass, Mae was sobbing. Franklin let go of her and let her stand up "Now where did you meet this boy?" he asked Mae, Mae tried to calm herself down before she answered "Well….Linda took me to this party, and we bumped into each other." Franklin turned red "A party? You're too young to be at parties! Well that's it. I'm taking your phone, and you're grounded. Only place you're allowed to go is school, cheer practice, and home!" Tracey looked at Mae "And you can't see Linda either." She added. Mae threw a tantrum "I fucking hate you both!" she walked out of the living room stomping her feet. Tracey ran after her. She grabbed Mae by her hair and drug her downstairs. She took Mae into her room and grabbed a wooden hairbrush off the dresser. She gave Mae 10 swats on each cheek with it. She let go of Mae who laid in her bed and cried "Go to sleep, I don't want to hear anything else out of you tonight!" Tracey turned the light off and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Frankie's date

Chapter 6: Frankie's Date

While Mae was receiving her punishment as home, Frankie was out and about. He walked out of the Burger Shot, and got on his bike. His phone beeped it was a text from Brianna "Hey sexy, parents are gone. Wanna come over and hang ;)" Frankie smiled and texted back "For Sure!" he started his bike and rode down the street. He flew all the way to Brianna's house. He stopped at a big 2 story house in Rockford Hills, it had a big yard and a gate around it. Her dad was a stuntman for Vinewood, and her mon was an actress, the gate opened up and he pulled up into her driveway. He got off his bike, and walked to the door, he rung the doorbell. Brianna answered the door wearing only an XL t shirt, she kissed Frankie "Hey sexy!" he told her. "Hey handsome." She replied. She grabbed Frankie's hand and lead him into the house.

Frankie and Brianna took a seat on the couch. They started making out, Brianna had the radio on and was playing "Hollywood Nights" by Bob Segar. Mae had a bottle of scotch she swiped from her dad's liquor cabinet. She poured her and Frankie a drink. Frankie took his glass, and Brianna took hers. They clanked their glasses and took a drink. "Have you gotten any news from the colleges yet?" she asked Frankie. "Quite a few, a lot of colleges are wanting me to play for them, I'm looking at which ones have the best education though." Brianna scoffed "Education? You're an athlete, you need to play pro football. There's a lot of money in being a pro player!" Frankie took another drink "Yeah, but it's impossible to go pro. I'd rather have a trade to fall back on. Then I know I'm set, I don't plan on living off my dad's money." Brianna sat her drink down on the table "Well, whatever you decide, it's ok by me" Brianna leaned in and she and Frankie locked lips, Brianna stopped kissing him and took off her shirt exposing her naked body.

Frankie took his shirt off as well. Brianna laid down and got ready for Frankie, he took off his pants and started making out with Brianna some more. They were about to have sex when Frankie's phone rang. "Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone. "Hey Frankie, it's Mae. Listen. I'm stranded at Vespucci Beach. Can you come and get me?" Frankie's eyes widened "Yeah, hold on I'll be there soon!" Frankie hung up the phone. "Baby I gotta go, my sister is stranded at the beach. I gotta go get her." Brianna rolled her eyes "Fine!" she said disappointedly. Frankie got dressed and walked out the door. Brianna walked with him. Frankie turned around and kissed her "To be continued." He told her. She smiled and shut the door as he mounted his bike.

He rode his bike down the streets of LS, he was flying passing cars, and ignoring traffic lights. He made it to Vespucci Beach, he slowed his bike down and started riding down the street looking for his baby sister. He spotted Mae sitting on a bench, she was dressed like a tramp. She had on a pink tube top, skin tight pink booty shorts, and pink high heels. He stopped his bike and looked at her "What the hell are you doing at Vespucci Beach at 11 o clock at night?" he asked her. "I got grounded, I snuck out and went to Linda's. We decided to go out and hang." She got on the back of Frankie's bike and he started riding down the road. "So where's Linda now?" Mae hesitated and finally responded "Her dad come and got her, I was in the bathroom when it happened. I walked out and she was gone." Frankie rode up ti Vinewood. "Drop me off at the bottom of the hill, I'm gonna sneak back in." Mae told him. He did as she asked. Mae got off his bike and started climbing the hill back to her bedroom window. Frankie rode off on his bike up Whispymound Drive, and pulled into the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7: Sneaking Out

Chapter 7: Sneaking Out

Mae was sitting in her room rubbing her sore ass, she had decided that she was going to sneak out and see Trey, she had got into her closet and picked out some clothes, she grabbed her pink tube top, pink booty shorts, and pink heels. She had gotten dressed and climbed out her window. The window had a balcony and below the balcony was a steep rocky hill, she saw a flat spot on the right side of the balcony, she climbed off the balcony and onto the flat spot, she carefully made her way down the hill. She made it to the bottom of the hill and was behind a car wash, she walked around front and made it to the sidewalk. She hailed a cab and the taxi stopped. She got in the car and sat down "Grove Street in Strawberry." She told the driver, he nodded and drove down the street. "Ain't it past your bedtime little girl?" he asked Mae. She just ignored him as he drove.

The taxi stopped in front of Trey's house "That'll be $100." The driver told Mae. She reached in her purse and fished out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the driver. She got out of the car and walked up to the door, she knocked on the door, and it opened. There stood Trey wearing only a pair of ball shorts, Mae jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. The two started making out as Trey carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her "What are you doing here this late?" he asked curiously. "I'm grounded, I snuck out to be with you." Trey smiled and kissed his girlfriend, she took off her top as Trey slid her shorts down, he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. He grinned at the sight.

Franklin and Tracey were sitting on the couch watching TV, Mae's phone beeped it was Linda texting her. Franklin grabbed the phone off the table, he read the text. He quickly texted back "This is Mae's dad, Mae is grounded til I say otherwise, and she's not allowed to see you, or talk to you!" he sent the text and sat the phone down. They saw Frankie walk upstairs and toward the door, Franklin stood up and walked toward him "Hey son, where you off to?" he asked Frankie. Frankie turned around and looked at his dad. "I'm gonna go grab a burger, maybe stop at Brianna's." Franklin pulled out his wallet and handed his son a condom, and five one hundred dollar bills. "Have fun son." He told Frankie. Frankie took the money and the condom "Thanks dad." He said. He turned and walked out the door, Franklin walked back to the couch and sat down.

Mae and Trey were laying in bed, naked making out. Mae stopped and looked Trey in the eyes. "Let's go out somewhere." She told him. Trey kissed his girlfriend and looked her at her "Where do you wanna go?" he asked her. "Let's go to the beach." She replied m Trey reached onto the table and grabbed 2 cigarettes and lit them. He handed one to Mae. "Let's get dressed" he said getting out of bed. They got dressed and walked out of the bedroom, Trey grabbed his keys off the kitchen table, and they walked outside. They walked to Trey's car and Mae got in the passenger side. Trey got behind the wheel and started the car, he drove off heading toward Vespucci Beach.

They made it to the beach, they got out of the car and started walking. They held hands as they walked down the sidewalk, they talked about everything from Mae and Linda making the cheer squad up to Trey's life as a gang member. There were a group of Vagos walking around the beach, they noticed Trey. 2 of them walked up to the couple "What are you doing on my turf ese?" he asked Trey, the rest of the Vagos circled the couple. 3 of them grabbed Mae, one took off her shorts and unzipped his pants. Trey pulled out his 9mm and shot the Vago in the head, the gang member fell down, the rest of them fled. Trey heard police sirens as Mae pulled up her shorts "Shit babe. I gotta go. I'll be fine but I don't wanna drag you into this!" they kissed and Trey ran off. Mae found the nearest pedestrian and asked to use his phone.


	8. Chapter 8: Injured

Chapter 8: Injured

The Rockford Hills Otters were playing the San Fierro High School's Roosters. Rockford Hills was up beating them 15-10 The team was huddled up listening to Frankie "Ok, I'm gonna pass it to the the RB, you then run, get to the 50 yard line and pass it to the WR. Then make the touchdown." The group nodded "Ready, Break!" they said in unison before they got into position Frankie started calling out "Red 93, green 24, HIKE!" the boys then went at each other. He passed the ball to the RB who made a run, He was tackled at the 50 yard line "First down!" the announcer said into the microphone. Frankie looked up into the stands, the scouts from San Andreas state was watching, he knew if he didn't play a good game the coach would have his ass. Good thing they were winning. They huddled up again "Ok, this time we reverse it. I'm gonna pass to the wide receiver, then you go as far as you can and toss the ball to the running back" "Ready Break!" they said and got back into position.

Frankie made the call and they started their play. He was about to throw the ball when a big player from the opposing team ran up to him and took out his legs. Frankie flipped into the air and landed on his back, he was disoriented he tried to stand but it hurt to use his legs. The team all ran up to him, they tried to help him up. When he got to his feet he fell back down in pain. Two medics who were on the sidelines came up with a stretcher, they put Frankie on the stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance. Mae ran away from the cheer squad to check on her brother. "Is he alright?" she asked the medics "No, both his legs are broken, he has to come to the hospital." They loaded Frankie up and shut the ambulance doors, the medics got into the ambulance and it drove off.

Frankie was sitting in the hospital bed, his family had showed up to see him. Franklin and Tracey, his grandpa Michael, and his uncle Trevor was there too. "Hey guys." He said sitting up. "Damn that was a hard hit, you gonna make it son?" Frankie nodded. "No, he ain't gonna make it. He's got this fat fucks blood in him" Trevor said pointing at Michael. "Fuck off T." Michael replied. Mae and Linda walked in the room, they were still in their cheerleading uniform. Franklin looked at the pair "Ok, I'm gonna let this slide one time. But you two still cannot see each other." Franklin looked back at Frankie. "Don't worry about the scouts, they know these things happen." Tracey kissed her son on the head. "We're gonna go, take care baby" she told Frankie. She and Franklin left. Trevor and Michael stayed behind along with the girls.

The coach walked in the room with a pissed off look on his face "Clinton, you sorry little shit, that stunt you pulled made us look bad to the scouts. I expected more out of our star quarterback, when your legs heal. You're still gonna be benched!" Trevor looked at the coach with a deranged look "Hey asshole, can't you see that he's hurt. He don't need to hear your bullshit. So cut it out before I rip out your tongue!" the coach looked at Trevor "Who the hell are you?" he asked Trevor "I'm his uncle!" he replied. "Well uncle, congratulations. You just got the boy kicked off my team!" he flipped Trevor off and walked out of the room. Trevor and Michael looked back at Frankie who stared at Trevor furiously. "Thanks a lot you crazy ass, there goes my ticket to college!" Trevor shrugged his shoulders "What do ya need college for, I tell you what Superstar. When your legs heal up come and see me. I'll have sone worj for you." Trevor, Michael, and the girls walked out of the room, leaving Frankie alone. Mae waves and said good bye as she walked out.


	9. Chapter 9: Hanging With Uncle T

Chapter 9: Hanging with Uncle T

Mae and Linda walked out of the school, they had just got done with cheer practice. Mae waited on her dad to pull up, instead she saw Trevor's truck waiting outside. Mae walked up to the truck "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Your dad wanted me to come pick you up, he's at the hospital with Frankie. C'mon we ain't got all fucking day cupcake!" Linda walked over to Mae, they kissed goodbye, Linda squeezed Mae's ass Trevor looked annoyed "Ok break it up, you kids are too young to do that shit." Mae told Linda goodbye and got into the passenger seat of his truck. Trevor made a left and started down the road. "Are we going to the hospital?" she asked him. Trevor looked at her then back at the road. "No, I got a business to run. You're gonna hang out with me at The Vanilla Unicorn." Mae was confused. "The strip club? Why in the hell are you taking me there?" Trevor took a drink of beer he had in his lap. "Because, you need to see that Los Santos is more than just yuppies, and movie stars. There's actual people struggling, like your dad and me did years ago." Trevor pulled into the parking lot of the club. He and Mae got out of the truck and headed in. The bouncer stopped Mae at the door. "Sorry lid, you're way too young to be in here." Trevor stepped in between him with a $50 bill. "She's my niece, she's welcome." The bouncer took the money "Sorry T, welcome little lady."

Mae and Trevor walked into the lounge of the strip club, Mae looked around in amazement, she pretty lights, the color of the walls and carpet, she looked over at the stage and saw women dancing on a pile in their underwear. She notices the men at the stage throwing money at the women. She walked with Trevor into the back, she stopped at a dressing room while Trevor went to his office. She walked into the dressing room, where a white blonde headed woman who was 25 with double D breasts, wearing a bra and thong was putting on her makeup. She looked over at Mae "Hi there kid." She told Mae, Mae found this woman incredibly attractive. "Hi" Mae said shyly. "There's no need to be shy, I won't bite." The woman said. She reached out her hand "I'm Jess but my stage name is Sweet Cinnamon" Mae shook her hand "Mae" she told Jess. Jess looked at Mae's developing body. "You got a great figure, you ever think of dancing when you get older?" Mae blushed. Jess looked at the teenage girl. "Dance for me a little bit, let's see what you got." Mae started dancing, moving her hips from side to side, she turned around and started twerking in Jess's face. Jess stopped her "Very nicee." She said seductively "You would make a great dancer when you grow up." Mae smiled.

Trevor walked into the dressing room "There you are, c'mon, Cinnamon has a dance to perform." Mae turned around and waved goodbye at the woman, Jess winked and blew a miss at Mae. They walked out the door, and to the left and into Trevor's office, he shut the door behind him and walked to the fridge. He pulled out a beer, and a Sprunk, he handed Mae the pop and opened his beer. He sat down in his desk and started drinking. Mae looked at the dirty office, it wasn't much to look at it had a desk, a fridge, and a dirty couch that her uncle slept on. Mae took a drink of her pop and looked at Trevor "How much does a dancer make here?" she asked Trevor. He swallowed his drink and looked at her. "You don't need to worry about that, your dad worked his ass off so you didn't have to be a stripper. You got bigger things to look forward to; College, a career, maybe an acting job since your family has pull in Vinewood. Stripping, not for you." Mae looked down at the floor. Michael walked into the office. Mae looked up at him "Pop!" she screamed and ran to hug her grandfather. Michael hugged her back. He looked at Trevor "Why did you bring her here T? She's too young to be at a titty bar!" Trevor looked at him and drank his beer. "She's gotta learn a trade." Michael rolled his eyes "I'm parked out front go to the car and wait for me. Mae walked out the door and closes it behind her. She bumped into Jess who handed her a piece of paper, Mae looked at it and it had a phone number on it. "In case you want a dance lesson…free of charge." Mae smiled excitingly and put the paper in her shirt. She then turned and walked out the strip club.


	10. Chapter 10: Frankie's First Job

Chapter 10: Frankie's First Job

It had been two months since Frankie's injury, his legs had healed up. The minute he got his casts off and had been able to walk he was running up and down Whispymound Drive giving his legs physical therapy. He just got done running and stopped at his driveway when his phone rang. He looked at his caller ID and saw it was Trevor, Frankie answered the phone "Yeah?" he said. "Hey Frank, it's uncle T. Look if you want a job cone over to the Unicorn in Strawberry and see me. I got a boy here who says he can help you out." Frankie hung up the phone and walked in the house, he walked in the door to see Mae at the couch doing homework. He walked downstairs and into his bedroom to change clothes, he put on a pair of blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a black t shirt. He grabbed his sunglasses off the dresser and walked back upstairs. He walked out the door and got on his bike. He started it up, and he flew down Whispymound Drive into Rockford Hills.

He made it to the strip club. He parked his bike in between Trevor's truck, and a black Comet in the parking lot. He walked into the club where the bouncer stopped him at the door. "Son, you're not old enough to come in here." Trevor walked to the door and talked to the bouncer "He's family he's allowed in." the bouncer nodded and stepped aside. Frankie and Trevor walked back into the office, there was a boy who wasn't much older than Frankie, he wore a purple basketball jersey, and white ball shorts, he had white sneakers and a purple hat. "Frankie, this is Trey. He is a true blue gangsta, he'll help you find work." Frankie looked at Trey and they shook hands "What's happenin?" Trey asked Frankie. Trevor handed the two a beer. "Now I got a job for you two, there's a van in East LS. It's full of the purest crystal in the city. You two steal the van, and bring it back here. There's some good pay in it for both of you." Frankie looked at Trevor surprised "Uncle T, I'm good. I aint wanting to get shot over your habit." Trevor pulled out a pistol and put it up to Frankie's head. "I can shoot you now and go get it myself." Frankie put his hands up nervously. Trevor laughed and handed Frankie the gun "Just fucking with you kid. Now go, and HURRY THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" the boys turned around and walked out of the office.

Frankie and Trey got into Trey's car, he backed up and pulled out of the parking lot. Trey drove out of Strawberry and to East Los Santos. Frankie turned on the radio "All Eyes On Me" by Tupac was playing Trey lit a blunt and took a big hit, he passed it to Frankie. "Nah man, I don't get down with that shit." Frankie said handing the blunt back to Trey. He just shrugged his shoulders and took the blunt back. "So, Frank. Where you from?" He asked Frankie. "Vinewood." Frankie answered. "Ah, you're a trust funder." Trey said jokingly. Frankie took offense to that "Fuck you!" he told Trey. Trey laughed at the remark. He sped up the car passing cars, he drove into the left land against oncoming traffic. They reached their destination. The van was guarded by some Vagos. Trey stopped the car and cocked his gun "You ready Vinewood?" he asked Frankie. Frankie pulled out his pistol "Let's do it." He replied.

They got out of the car and crouched down, they snuck their way to the lot. Trey aimed his pistol and took his shot. The Vago went down, Frankie took his shot and got one in the head, Trey and Frankie took cover behind a crate. They took their shots when they had a window, when all the gangsters were dead Trey ran over to the van. "You, get in my car and follow me back to the club. If my car is even scratched you're gonna regret it!" Trey got into the van and Frankie got into Trey's Comet, Frankie followed the van keeping a lookout for reinforcements. The coast was clear, they pulled into the alleyway behind the Vanilla Unicorn and got out of their vehicles. Trevor walked out back and opened the backdoors to the van, inside was a ton of meth. Trevor looked at the stash, then back at the boys. "Great work!" he said handing them both 2 stacks of money each. Frankie counted it out each stack was $2500 in $50 bills. "Not bad for your first job eh kid?" Trevor said looking at Frankie. "Not bad at all shit, I think I'll work for you more often!" Frankie said excitingly. Trey handed Frankie his number "Call me if you need work Vinewood, there's always something going on in the hood." Frankie nodded and took the paper. Trey turned around and got in his car "Well boys, I got a date. Don't wait up!" Trey started his car and backed out of the alleyway and down the street. Frankie walked into the club with Trevor.


	11. Chapter 11: Learning The Trade

Chapter 11: Learning The Trade

Mae was ungrounded, and was allowed to see Linda again. They just left cheer practice and were walking around Los Santos. Mae was wearing a white tank top, black booty shorts, and a pair of Eris sneakers. Linda was in a tube top, mini skirt and thigh high black converse they were walking down the street talking "So…I was at the strip club the other day with my uncle. I met a stripper there, her name is Jess. She gave me her number." Linda smiled "That's great, you like her?" Mae blushed "She's pretty hot, she told me I had a great body and I should take up dancing." Linda grabbed Mae's phone and scrolled through her contacts. She found Jess's number and pushed dial, the phone started ringing and she passed the phone to Mae. "Hello?" Jess's voice asked on the phone. "Hey, this is Mae the girl you met at the Unicorn. Listen me and my friend are walking around, can we come over to your house awhile?" Mae asked. "Certainly!" Jess replied "I'll cone and get you, Where you at?" Mae looked around "Vespucci Beach" she told Jess "That's where I live. Hold on I'll walk outside." Jess hung up the phone and stepped out the door. Mae and Linda saw her and walked over to the house.

They walked in the door, and looked around. "Nice place!" Mae told Jess. "Yeah it's alright." Jess replied. Mae and Linda held each others hand and sat down on the couch. Jess grabbed a bottle of wine and poured the girls a glass. They sat and talked as they drank their wine "So you do good for yourself as a dancer." Mae told Jess "It's a good gig, if you like money and are proud of your body. It's a good profession." Mae took a drink of wine. "So, how about that lesson you promised her?" Linda told Jess. Mae blushed at hearing that. Jess sat her wine down and stood up, she told Mae to stand up. Mae did "Ok, move your hips around like this" Jess told Mae moving her hips back and forth, and side to side. Mae repeated the action, Jess then crouched down slowly lightly thrusting her pelvis as she got lower. She touched the ground with her left land and with her right hand she stuck her middle finger in her mouth and sucked on it.

Linda and Mae were turned on watching the woman, Mae did what Jess did. "Very good!" Jess told Mae. "Now sit on the couch, I'm gonna show you how to lap dance. Mae sat on the couch and Jess got into her lap and started straddling, she shook her breasts in Mae's face. Linda was running herself watching. Mae looked Jess in the eyes and locked lips. They kissed passionately, Jess broke free and wiped her lips. "I'm sorry!" Mae told Jess, Jess backed away from Mae and sat down "You're too young for me. I can't have relations with you." Mae looked down at the floor and back at Jess "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Linda looked at the girls. "That was fucking hot!" she told Mae. Mae picked up her glass and took another drink of wine.

They left Jess's house and walked down the street. They were walking through Los Santos toward Strawberry, Trey texted Mae and asked if she wanted to hang at his house. She and Linda were on their way there. "Damn, you really surprised Jess when you kissed her." Mae looked at Linda "I shouldn't have done that, I got caught in the moment. I hope we can get over it, I would like to learn more from her." Linda and Mae took each other's hand and walked down the street "Don't worry baby. I still think you're hot." Mae and Linda walked 5 miles until they reached Grove Street. They walked into Trey's house, and sat on the couch. Mae's phone beeped it was a text from Jess "Hey, the offer is still good on exotic dance lessons, if you're interested." Mae smiles and texted back "Sounds good :)" she put her phone on the table as Trey handed her a beer.


	12. Chapter 12: Mean Girls

Chapter 12: Mean Girls

At school the next day, Linda and Mae were walking down the hallway holding hands, it was nothing new to the other kids. They knew about their "friendship" but there was one exception. Katy the school bully. She was a sophmore at Rockford Hills Academy and the meanest rudest girl in school she walked by Mae and Linda, she bumped into Mae's shoulder and pushed her "Watch where you're going dyke!' she told Mae, Linda got between her and Katy "What did you call her?" Linda asked loudly Katy pushed Linda into Mae and they both fell backwards. Katy laughed and walked off, Linda stood up and helped Mae to her feet. "That girl's a fucking bitch." Linda told Mae. Katy heard what she said, she and her clique turned around and grabbed Mae and Linda, they opened up a nearby locker and stuffed the girls both in the same locker. They shut the locker and locked the door.

It took hours of screaming and calling for help before somebody opened the door, it was the principal Mr. Richards he snatched the girls by their shirts and drug them into his office. He shut the door behind him and told them to sit. The girls sat down and Mr. Richards took a seat at his desk. "Cutting class, PDA in a locker, and I received word that you two have been ditching school." He opened his bottom desk drawer and pulled out a paddle it was dark brown and had "The Board Of Education" engraved into it. "As you know this school still has a corporal punishment policy. So girls skirts up and lean over the desk." The girls gulped, they hiked their skirts up. Mae was wearing a pink silk panties, Linda wasn't wearing any at all. Mr. Richards stood up and got behind the girls. He raised his paddle up (snack) the first lick came on Mae's ass hard, she jumped at the swat, "Count it." Mr. Richards said "One sir" Mae said. (Swat) "two sir" he repeated the action eight more times "Ten sir" Mae said in a broken voice she had tears running down her cheeks. He then paddled Linda the same way 10 swats both Mae and Linda were sobbing by the time the punishment was over, the girls walked out of the office rubbing their sore bottoms.

They finished out the school day, the girls walked outside of the school "That fucking Katy. We should do something." Linda told Mae "Wait a minute. She drives that pink convertible to school don't she?" Mae asked pointing at the car. "Yup that's the one." Mae walked up to it, she took her house key out of het purse and scratched "CUNT" on both sides of the car. Linda kicked out the headlights, and tail lights. Then they walked across the street to Los Santos Customs and stole a can of green paint. They walked back to the car and Linda poured the paint all inside of her car, the girls smiled and took a picture. They walked away satisfied.

Katy walked outside and saw her car trashed, the lights were all busted out, there was paint all inside her car, and in all capital letters someone scratched "CUNT" on both sides of her car. Katy threw a tantrum like any spoiled rich girl would do, she stomped her feet and started crying, a girl leaving the school walked by Katy, she grabbed the girl by her throat and slammed her into the car and started beating her head in. Mae and Linda were across the street watching the incident "We're dead if she finds out it was us." Mae said. "Fuck her" Linda replied. "She deserved it." Linda and Mae started walking down the street holding hands, they walked two blocks and up Michael's driveway.


	13. Chapter 13: Hanging Out

Chapter 13: Hanging Out

Frankie and Trey were in Trey's Comet driving through Los Santos, Trey was smoking a blunt blasting "Up In Here" by DMX Frankie's phone beeped as he got a text, he looked at his phone it was Brianna. He opened the message it was a picture of Brianna naked in the shower with the captain "Come clean me off baby" Frankie smiled and texted back "I'll be getting you dirty later babe" Trey saw the picture as he stopped at a red light. "That your girl Vinewood?" he asked Frankie "Yeah, we been together for about 2 years now." Trey looked at the picture "Not bad, I got one of my girl" he pulled out his phone and Frankie saw the naked body in a mirror, the room looked familiar. The face was blurry so he couldn't tell who it was. "Yeah I been with her about 6 months now, she's a sweet girl. She's pretty young but, that don't matter to me." Trey said bragging. Frankie put his phone away and Trey kept driving down the road.

They stopped off at Trey's house, and Trey parked the car. "Let's hang in here a bit. I got cold beer." Frankie agreed, the boys got out of the car and walked up to Trey's house. Trey put his key in the door and unlocked it, the boys walked in and Frankie sat on the couch. Trey walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers, he handed one to Frankie. They clanged their bottles and took a big drink, Trey lit his blunt back up and took a big hit. He handed it to Frankie. Frankie shrugged his shoulders and thought why not? He took a hit and started coughing violently, he beat his chest. Trey took the blunt from Frankie and laughed, he took another hit and passed it back to Frankie. Frankie took a smaller slower hit this time and held in the smoke, he blew out the smoke the hit had him high already. He passed it back to Trey and drank his beer.

Trey's phone rang, he answered it "Hello?" he asked. "Hey babe this is Mae. Can I come over for awhile?" Trey hit his blunt "Baby, I got company. I'll come get you soon as he leaves." Trey replied "Ok, love you!" Mae told Trey. "Love you too baby bye." Trey hung up the phone. "That was my girl, she wanting some dick. I told her another time, man I tell ya she is tight and a mover." Trey said bragging about Mae. Frankie was thinking about sex with Brianna, she was great in bed. "So, you said you had some work for me. What is it?" Frankie askes Trey. "Oh yeah, them ese's we dealt with in East LS, they got a chip on their shoulders. Wanting to wage war with the Ballas" Trey put his blunt in his mouth and reached under his chair. He pulled out a grenade launcher "You take out their vans, they scattered around Los Santos, they won't wage shit after that" Frankie was nervous seeing the weapon in front of him. "You expect me to blow up their shit? I'm a damn high school football player, they gangsters. They'd kill me for fun!" Trey laughed and grabbed an AK-47 from under the chair "Don't worry Vinewood. I got your back" Frankie and Trey stood up, Frankie grabbed the grenade launcher and they walked outside.

They got into Trey's car and started down the street, the first van was by the Towing Company in Davis, they drove over to it. When they reached their destination, Frankie leaned out the window with the grenade launcher, he shot the first van (Blam) the van exploded. Trey drove off away from the wreckage, they headed to Vespucci Beach, where the second van was. Frankie repeated the action, and took out the second van. They headed to East LS, on their way there 3 Vagos cars were on their tail "Take them motherfucker out Vinewood" Trey shouted handing Frankie his AK, Frankie leaned out the window and started shooting at the cars. He hit one driver in the head and he wrecked into a bus, he shot the second car until it caught fire, the third car come right up beside them on the passenger side. Frankie shot at the driver but the Windows were bulletproof as well as the body, Frankie thought fast and pulled out his grenade launcher, he shot it at the car and it exploded. Trey drove away from the wreckage and toward the third van.

Frankie shot the third van and it exploded, several Vagos surrounded Trey's car and started shooting, Trey parked the car and they got out and took care of the Vagos. They got back into Trey's car "You handle yourself good Vinewood, I might know a guy that could use you. Where you want dropped off?" Frankie was trying to calm down from the situation he just been in "Take me home dog" Frankie told Trey "Where you live?" Trey asked Frankie "Whispymound Drive." Frankie replied. "No shit, my girl lives on that strert. You should meet her." He took Frankie through Rockford Hills, to Vinewood, he drove up Whispymound Drive They drove up to Frankie's house "Right here." Frankie said Trey stopped the car, he suddenly realized who the boy was that he was dealing with. Trey played dumb "Aight man, good job. Here's your pay" he said handing Frankie a stack of cash. "I'll put the word around, you're useful. Later man" Frankie got out of the car "Later homie" Trey sped off in the car and Frankie walked in the house.


	14. Chapter 14: First Tattoo

Chapter 14: First Tattoo

Mae and Linda were hanging out at Michael's house, they had just trashed Katy's car. They were sitting on the white sectional sharing a can of Sprunk talking. "So little miss Mae. We've vandalized a car, how do you feel being a criminal?" Linda askes Mae as she rubbed her thigh. "We're not crininals, well maybe petty criminals but not like killers or anything." Mae replied. Linda leaned closer to Mae's face and smiled "It gives me a rush, I'm so turned on!" she and Mae locked lips, Linda run her hand further up Mae's thigh and started rubbing her clit. Mae moaned in pleasure. Michael and Amanda walked in the room catching the girls in the act "ahem" Michael said clearinf his throat. The girls stopped and straightened up "I thought you girls were hungry" Amanda said putting down a tray of sandwhiches "Thanks, Gram" Mae told Amanda as she and Linda reached onto the tray and grabbed a sandwhich.

The girls ate their sandwhiches and left the house. They walked down the streets holding hands when they walked past a tattoo parlor, they looked in the window at the people getting ink. "Let's get one!" Linda said excitingly. "No daddy will kill me if I got a tattoo!" Linda looked at Mae "Aww always a daddy's girl. That's what you should get c'mon!" Linda took Mae's hand and lead her into the shop. Linda walked up to the counter and talked to the cashier "2 tattoos, one for me and my friend." The cashier looked up from his magazine "Let me see some ID." Mae gulped and looked at her friend "See we're not old enough let's go." Linda laughed and reached into her purse. She pulled out $500 in one hundred dollar bills, and placed it on the counter. The cashier pocketed the money "Ok, you're old enough."

Linda and Mae sat down and waited for two artists to have a free seat. When they were finished Linda sat in the chair, she looked at a selection of tattoos, she picked a skull and got it on the back of her neck. Mae asked for something specific, she laid down on her stomach and asked for something right above her butt. The artist did what she asked, when he finished Mae looked at her tattoo in the mirror. In cursive she had "Daddy's Little Girl" she didn't know what she had was a tramp stamp. Linda liked it, she also was happy with her skull. They paid the artists and walked out the door. Mae called Trey, she wanted to show him her tattoo in person. "Yeah?" he said on the other end of the phone. "Hey baby, wanna hang out?" there was a small silence on the other end. "Baby I got company right now, as soon as he leaves I'll call you." Mae was disappointed "Okay I love you!" Mae told Trey "I love you too babygirl." Mae put her phone away, and walked down the street with Linda.

They walked to Linda's house, Katy and her friends were waiting by the gates "I know it was you too who fucked up my car!" she had pair of brass knuckles on her right hand. Mae gulped knowing they were about to be beaten down. Linda picked up a nearby 2x4 and hit Katy on the side of the head. Her friends grabbed ahold of Mae, she tried to get free when Katy noticed her tramp stamp. She slapped Mae's tattoo as hard as she could, making Mae cry in pain. Linda hit Katy again with the 2x4 and whacked her friends with it as well. They all took off, Katy turned around holding her head "You two sluts will pay!" she yelled and walked off. Mae and Linda walked into the house, Linda grabbed an ice pack and put it on Mae's tattoo. She held her crying friend and assured her it will be ok.


	15. Chapter 15: Getting Even

Chapter 15: Getting Even

Mae and Linda were in Linda's house, they were still sore from their fresh tattoos, and especially Mae frim the slap Katy gave her on the tattoo. She and Linda were in Linda's bedroom talking. "We got to get even with that bitch." Linda told Mae pacing the floor. "She lives the next block over, I'm thinking we egg her house." Linda was telling Mae. Mae walked over to the window and opened it, she lit a Redwood cigarette and took a long drag. She blowed the smoke out the window and looked at Linda "See how she was over her car? The girl is crazy, and we're on her shitlist!" Linda walked over to Mae and bummed a drag off her cigarette. "Mae, she hurt you bad earlier, I know you don't want to let that slide!" Mae remembered the incident, she could see herself getting held by Katy's friends while Katy slapped Mae's fresh sore tattoo, the pain was etched into Mae's mind. She turned angry recalling the incident. She looked at Linda who was rubbing Mae's thigh "Lets do it!" she told Linda.

The girls had changed clothes, they matched in black skin tight leather pants, black combat boots, and a black top they left the house, and walked down 3 blocks to the 24/7 convenience store. They had bought 10 big carton of eggs, Linda paid for the eggs and the girls exited the store. They walked up a block until they were ay Linda's driveway. She lived in a big house, not quite a mansion but it was nice. They only had a wall around the property, but no gate. Linda opened up the first carton and threw an egg at the upstairs bedroom window, Mae did the same thing except she aimed at the downstairs window. The girls threw eggs at the house until the first carton was empty, they opened up the next carton. Linda started going around the house with 2 cartons of eggs in her left hand. And throwing them with her right hand. Mae started throwing the eggs at Katy's dad's car. Linda made to to the back of the house, when she ran out of eggs. She circled her way around the house and grabbed another carton of eggs.

The girls were having fun egging Katy's house, they started throwing them at the second story windows. Until Linda threw one through an open window. "What the fuck!" they heard Katy's voice yell. "Oh shit!" Linda and Mae yelled in unison. They grabbed the rest of the eggs and started running down the road, Katy looked out the window and looked around. She saw her house an egged up mess, she spotted Mae and Linda running away. "I'll kill you bitches!" Katy shouted out the window. Katy's parents ran into Katy's room. "What the hell is going on?" her dad asked "Look outside! The fucking house is trashed!" Katy's dad slapped her across the face, and grabbed her by her hair. Katy's mom picked up Katy's hairbrush. Linda and Mae stopped when they reached the end of the block, they can hear the sounds of somebody being smacked and Katy sobbing loudly.

The girls turned around and walked to Linda's house, once they got in the door they breathed a sigh of relief. "That was intense!" Linda said laughing. "Poor Katy" Mae told Linda recalling hearing Katy getting spanked for her language "She deserved that, those guys are gonna be pissed when they see their house." The girls walked upstairs and changed clothes. Once they were back in their street clothes Mae called her dad. "Hey dad, I'm at Linda's. Can you come pick me up?" she asked into the phone "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Franklin replied. The girls sat down in Linda's room and talked "So Daddy's Little Girl. Why did you want that?" Linda asked Mae. "Well because of what you call me, and I love my dad. He's always been good to me" Linda caressed Mae's thigh "Well, don't tell daddy about this" Linda said seductively. She and Mae locked lips and kissed passionately, Mae leaned back and they made out, Linda's mother walked on them "Mae, your father's here." She told Mae. Mae and Linda walked hand in hand downstairs and to the door. "I love you bestie" Linda told Mae, Mae kissed her again "I love you too bestie" Mae replied. She turned around and walked out the door. She got into her dad's car and it drove off.


	16. Chapter 16 Big Shot

Chapter 16: Big Shot

Frankie had just left the car dealership, he purchased a brand new Rapid GT, it was midnight blue and fast as lightning. He pulled out of the parking lot and took off down the street, he was flying in that car. He passed cars, and bikes, the traffic looked like a fence it was all a blur. He come to the Eastern Highway and turned left. He drove his car up the Eastern Highway going 135 mph, He was having fun in his new toy. His phone rang and it was Trey. "Yeah?" Frankie said into the phone. "Hey Vinewood, you said you needed work. I got a guy here who can hook you up, he's a big shot here in LS major player, we're over at the refinery in East LS. Hurry up." The phone clicked, Frankie turned onto the left lane and drove back toward Los Santos.

He drove up to the refinery, he spotted Trey's Comet and a black limousine parked in the parking lot. He drove his car up to them and parked. He stepped out of his new car and walked toward the limo, the limo door opened and there was Trey and a middle aged man in a black suit sitting in the back. Trey was holding a blunt, while the man was holding a glass of vodka "Hey, there's the baddest motherfucker in Vinewood!" Trey said stepping out of the limo "Frankie, this is Alex Gomez. He's a kingpin around here, you need work he's got it." Trey took a hit of his blunt and passed it to Frankie, he took a hit and passed it back to Trey. Alex stepped out of the limo "So, you're friend tells me you know how to get things done, well let's test your skills. I got a ton of product needs moved to my warehouse, you drive your cars to the place I got it stored, we fill your cars full. And you two will haul ass to my warehouse right down the road here." Frankie looked at his new car, then back at Alex "Man, in my new car? Are you serious?" Alex pulled out a stack of cash and handed it to Frankie. "That tell you anything? That's just a down payment you'll get the rest when I get my stuff." Alex got back into the limo "And boys, if anything happens to the drugs, I'll take it out of your asses." He shut the door and the limo drove off.

Trey and Frankie was walking toward their cars "Call me on the car phone. We'll talk on it." Trey told Frankie. They got in their cars and drove down the street. Frankie called Trey's phone "Where we going?" Frankie asked "We're going to Strawberry. There's a garage by Grove Street across from the gas station where he's keeping the shit. Me and my boys have been guarding it for awhile now." They flew down the road to Strawberry, Trey was driving reckless he drove into the left lane and passed oncoming traffic. Frankie thought that boy was crazy. They reached the garage in one piece, which surprised Frankie that Trey didn't wreck.

Ballas were guarding the garage, when they saw Trey they opened the door. Trey and Frankie drove into the garage. They sat around and talked while the gangsters loaded down the trunks. Trey wanted to tell Frankie about dating his baby sister, but he thought of Frankie as a friend, and he didn't want to screw that up. So he asked about Frankie's car instead "That's a nice set of wheels, how much did tbat run you Vinewood?" Trey asked passing his blunt to Frankie "Man, I put $13,000 down, and I'm making monthly payments of $1,000 a month. I figure I'm getting paid well doing what I'm doing, I'll have it paid off in no time." Frankie hit the blunt and passed it back to Trey. The cars were loaded and ready to go. They got into their cars and drove down the street. "Hey man, we under special circumstance we don't need heat. So don't drive like a fool." Frankie told Trey over the phone. "Oh you mean like this?" Trey sped up and passed a red light. He was passing cars left and right "Try to keep up Vinewood!" Trey said tauntingly. Frankie floored it and passed traffic, and ignored red lights until he was on Trey's ass. "Hey, my pay against yours said I'll smoke your bitch ass on the way to the warehouse!" Trey told Frankie "Shit, you're on!" Frankie replied. They raced to the warehouse, Frankie and Trey were neck and neck. Trey then sped up his car and drove against oncoming traffic, Frankie followed behind.

Trey had a lot of power under the hood, but Frankie had a little more. He beat Trey to the warehouse, they parked yheir cars inside and waited as the cartel members unloaded the cars. Alex's limo drove up and parked next to the cars, Alex stepped out of the limo with a briefcase in his hand. He opened up the case and handed the boys 3 stacks of money each. Trey and Frankie counted it out each stack was $5,000. Frankie put his in his pocket. He then looked at Trey "A deal's a deal motherfucker." Frankie told Trey, he put his head down and handed Frankie the money "Damn." Trey said defeated. "You two boys do good work. I call you maybe more work later, now get the hell out of here." The men were done unloading the car Trey and Frankie got into their cars and left. Frankie's phone rang, it was Trevor "Yeah uncle T?" Frankie asked "Hey kid, listen you're a big strong guy. I need a bouncer, you aork at my club every night. I'll give you $1,000 in advance in $250 a night. Interested?" Frankie smiled "Hell yeah!" he replied. "Good, your shift starts tonight. Don't be fucking late." Trevor hung up the phone. Frankie drove toward Vinewood.


	17. Chapter 17: Bullied

Chapter 17: Bullied

Frankie started making good money working for Trevor, he had him a brand new car, a new paint job on his motorcycle, and was working on renting a beach house in Vespucci Beach. He had gotten dressed for school he wore his white polo, khaki pants, and black sneakers. He walked by Mae's room who was wearing her white polo, plaid skirt, and black heels. "Hey, I'm heading to the school, you want a ride?" Mae finished brushing her hair "Sure!" she stood up and walked out of her bedroom. They walked upstairs and out the door, she got in the passenger side of his Rapid GT. Frankie got behind the wheel and started the car. They drove down the road, Frankie spotted Trey's black Comet heading his way in the left lane. Frankie stopped his car in the middle of the road, Trey stopped his. They rolled down their windows "What are you doing Vinewood?" Trey asked Frankie "On my way to school." Trey noticed Mae sitting in the passenger seat. He played stupid "Who's the pretty young lady sitting with you?" looking over at Mae "This is my little sister, Mae." Frankie replied. "Hey" she told Trey waving at him "I was just on my way to get you Vinewood. Figured you'd wanna grab a beer or something." Frankie looked at Trey "Nah man, I'll catch up with you after school." Frankie rolled up his window and drove off. Mae received a text from Trey "Looking good babygirl :)" Mae smiled at the text.

They pulled into the parking lot at Rockford Hills Academy, Mae got out of the passenger side and walked to the building. She almost got in the door when Katy blocked her way. "You think it was pretty funny to trash my car. And my house!" Katy grabbed Mae by her throat and backed her up into the school yard, Katy's friends grabbed the rope on the flagpole as Katy pushed her into it. They gave Mae a wedgie and run the rope through her underwear. Katy and her friends pulled on the rope raising Mae up on the flagpole, when she reached the top of the pole they tied the rope off. Everybody at school looked and laughed at Mae, she was embarrassed. Katy walked away satisfied. Frankie saw his sister hanging on the flagpole and immediately ran over and lowered her down. Mae was crying in embarrassment.

Linda got out of the passenger side of her dad's car and saw Mae standing by the flagpole crying. "What happened?" she asked Mae. Mae said in between sobs "Katy…and…her….friends….tied me to the flagpole and raised me up." Linda was mad, she walked into the school, she tracked Katy down and grabbed her by her hair. She slammed Katy's head in the locker. Katy's friends jumped on Linda who picked up a science book and hit one of the friends upside the head with it. Mae jumped on one's back and put her in a choke hold. Katy punched at Linda who ducked. Katy hit a locker so hard she broke her hand. Linda then tackled Katy and bodyslammed her, she got on top of Katy beating her face in when Dr. Richards pulled her off of Katy.

Dr. Richards had Katy, Mae, and Linda in his office. "Ladies, there better be a good reason why you were fighting on school grounds." Katy looked over at the girls "They're crazy, they've trashed my car, my house, they have it out for me!" Katy said starting to cry. "Ok, Katy. You're excused." Katy walked out of the office, Linda opened her mouth to speak when Dr. Richards slammed his hand on the table "I don't even want to hear your girl's side of the story. I have heard enough" Dr. Richards pulled out his paddle. The girls left the office crying and rubbing their sore bottoms. Later on that day, they decided yo spy on Katy "There has to be a reason she keeps getting away with everything." Linda told Mae. They followed Katy down the empty hallway taking cover every chance they had. Katy turned right into Dr. Richards office, they followed her and peaked into the window. The principal had Katy naked with her arms wrapped around him making out. Linda pulled out her phone and recorded the act "We got em now!" Linda said with an evil smile on her face. She and Mae watched the sick act between the principal and the teenage girl.


	18. Chapter 18 Dropping Out

Disclaimer, I don't own GTA, or Red Dead Redemption, or it's characters they are trademarked and property of Rockstar Games

Chapter 18: Dropping Out

Linda and Mae had walked into the schoo,l to settle their business with Katy. Frankie walked into the school and to his classroom. He took a seat beside Brianna. She kissed her boyfriend and looked him in the eyes "How's my stud?" she asked him. Frankie pulled out a roll of cash and handed it to Brianna "Doing good, spoiling his girl" Brianna smiled and took the money. She and Frankie made out until the bell rang. The teacher Mr. Adams walked in the room, he was a tall built man with long black hair tied into a ponytail, and a big beard. He taught senior English. "Okay today I have an assignment for you. I'm gonna give you all a copy of Red Dead Redemption. It's a biography about the Dutch van der Linde gang, and about a certain member turning over a new leaf for his family. It is written by the famous author Jack Marston. I want you to read the first 10 chapters of the book, I'm giving you a quiz on it tomorrow." The class groaned except for Frankie. He was a fan of Marston's work. "Tales From Blackwater" was his favorite.

They sat in class until the bell rang. Frankie walked out of the room holding Brianna's hand, they walked down the hallway when Frankie's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Trevor "Uncle T, this is a bad time man." He told Trevor "Too bad a time to cone help me? I got a stiff here in the trunk of a car behind the alleyway. Take the car to the scrapyard and have it crushed." Frankie sighed "T, I'm in school!" Frankie told Trevor excitingly "Can't it wait til I get out?" Frankie asked. "No, it fucking can't! Get over here!" Frankie hung up the phone. "Babe, I gotta go. Some business need handled." He kissed his girlfriend, and walked down the hall. He was ready to reach the door when Dr. Richards stopped him "You walk out that door Mr. Clinton don't think about coming back." Frankie looked at him "Alright later." Frankie walked out the door and toward his car.

Frankie got into his car and backed out of the parking spot, he made his way out of the parking lot and drove down the road, he called Trevor on his phone "Hey T, I'm on my way." He told Trevor over the phone "Ok kid, I'm waiting on you." Frankie hung up the phone and drove down the street. He made his way to The Vanilla Unicorn, and drove into the alleyway. He spotted a black Obey Tailgater behind the club. He parked and got out if his car, he started walking to the other one. Trevor walked out the backdoor of the club. Frankie turned to look at him. Trevor handed him a set of car keys "Here's the keys, now don't drive like a fucking maniac. I want this fucker to disappear it won't help if you get pulled over." Trevor walked back into the club and shut the door.

Frankie drove the car down the street, on his way there Trey called his phone "Yeah?" Frankie asked "Hey Vinewood, that crazy guy at the strip club told me you were busy. But when you're done you wanna go get that beer? I got weed and bitches on speed dial, you in?" Frankie stopped at the red light, and put his phone up to his ear "Sure man, my girl might be pissed about the bitches. But I'll drink a beer with you." Frankie let off the brakes and hit the gas "Yeah I hear you, your sist—uhh I mean my girl would be pretty jealous too. Girls get clingy when you pop they cherry. Anyway man, I'll see you on a bit." Frankie hung up the phone and pulled into the scrapyard. He handed the guy a hundred dollar bill "Here to dispose of some trash." The guy took the money and put it in his pocket. "Crusher is over there" he said pointing at the crusher. Frankie drove the truck to the crusher and parked the car. He stepped out of the car and walked away from the crusher, he pulled his phone out and called Trevor "Hey Uncle T, it's handled." Frankie told Trevor. "Good job kid, now get ready for your shift tonight." Trevor hung up the phone. Frankie walked out of the scrapyard and called a cab.


	19. Chapter 19: Blackmailed

Chapter 19: Blackmailed

Mae and Linda were in Mae's room watching the video of Katy and Dr. Richards, they were disgusted but at the same time ecstatic Linda looked over to Mae "We got their asses, with this footage Katy will stop fucking with us, and Dr. Richards will do anything to keep us from showing everyone" Mae took a drink of her Sprunk and sat the can down on her table "Yeah, but it might backfire. If Katy knows we got that recorded she'll make our lives hell to get it back." Linda laughed "She'll beg us not to show it. All I gotta do is tell her that we got access to the TV's in the classrooms and we'll show everyone,, she and that creep will be eating out of the palms of our hands."

The next day at school, Linda and Mae were walking the halls holding hands. Dr. Richards saw the girls and stopped them "Hey you two, no PDA on school grounds!" the girls let go of each other's hand, Linda pulled out her phone and pulled up the video. She played it to Dr. Richards. His eyes widened in shock "I'm confiscating your phone Ms. Cyrus." Linda laughed "Go ahead, I got more copies. I'll just play them on the TV in every classroom. And I have the resources to do it." Dr. Richards handed her phone back "Here you, carry on ladies!" he walked off Linda and Mae smiled "You see that?!" Linda asked Mae "Oh yeah!" Mae replied. "We own his ass right now." Linda told Mae. The girls started making out when the bell rang. They walked into their class and sat down.

After the class was over Mae and Linda were walking down the hallway. Katy walked past them, she pinched Mae's ass as she walked past. "Bitch!" Mae shouted turning around. Katy pushed Mae "What are you gonna do about it slut?" Katy said pushing Mae again. Linda stepped in between the girls. "Hey blondie, you better fuck off." Katy scoffed "Oh yeah!" she got in Linda's face "Or what?" Linda smirked "Or we show the school the video we got of you and Dr. Richards doing the wild thing." Linda told Katy. Katy's eyes widened "You're bluffing." She told Linda "Try me bitch." Linda replied. Katy flipped her hair back and backed up "I'll leave you alone…for now. But I'll get you back for this soon." Katy turned back around and walked away.

Mae and Linda walked out of the gym after cheer practice, they were feeling victorious after they successfully blackmailed their bullies. "She won't be messing with us again!" Linda told Mae as they walked down the street holding hands. "Yeah, and that old perv will think twice before paddling our butts again." Mae added, they walked down the street and stopped at Bean Machine , a coffee shop in Rockford Hills. They walked in the building and approached the counter " two decaf mocha frappichinos." Linda told the cashier. "That'll be $12" the cashier replied. She handed the money to the cashier and he handed her the drinks. The girls sat down and drank their coffee. Mae got on her phone and checked her LifeInvader. She liked a selfie Trey took of himself in the mirror without a shirt off.

They drank their coffee and left the coffee shop, they walked toward Linda's house. "You wanna come in and hang out awhile?" Linda asked Mae. "No, I can't. Me and Trey are going to hang out at his house. I'm gonna show him my new tattoo." Linda smiled "He'll be making you call him daddy!" Mae blushed "Shut up." She and Linda locked lips for a passionate kiss, they broke it up and Linda walked into her yard "Love you my tasty caramel" Mae smiled "Love you too, my yummy vanilla" Linda turned around and walked into the house, Mae started walking down the street. She pulled out her phone and callwd Trey.


	20. Chapter 20: Breaking Bad

Chapter 20: Breaking Bad

Frankie and Trevor were on their way to Sandy Shores, Frankie was riding shotgun in Trevor's truck. They were on the Eastern Highway heading north. "Today, I am gonna teach you how to cook meth!" Trevor told Frankie who was texting Brianna. He looked up from his phone at Trevor "You expect me to cook illegal products in a hazardous environment?" Frankie asked Trevor "Ah come on, don't be a pussy you Vinewood trust fund piece of shit." Frankie got mad at Trevor's words "Fuck you, you creepy crazy animal fucking speed freak!" Trevor laughed at the insult "Like I ain't heard that one before." The two made it to Sandy Shores, they stopped at Trevor's trailer.

Trevor and Frankie got out of the truck, and walked into the small nasty trailer. Frankie looked around, the place was a shithole. There was a counter, a small bar, a table, and a couch had urine stains and bugs crawling all over it. "Ron, Ron where the fuck are you!?" Ron stepped out of Trevor's room "I'm here Trevor. I wasn't sleeping in your bed!" Trevor looked at Ron "Bullshit! Nevermind that! Go get me my pipe!" Trevor yelled at Ron "Right away Trevor!" Ron walked back into Trevor's bedroom to find Trevor's pipe. Trevor looked at Frankie "To cook meth, you gotta do meth. Get familiar with the product, nobody wants to buy meth from somebody that don't know what the fuck they're cooking" Ron found Trevor's pipe "Here you go T." Ron said nervously as he handed Trevor his meth pipe.

Trevor packed the pipe full of crystal and sparked it up. He took a big hit and passed it to Frankie . Frankie looked at the pipe and went to hand it back to Trevor "Nah man, it ain't my thing." Trevor's eyes widened "Smoke the fucking shit or I'll cut your dick off and feed it to Ron!" Frankie looked at the pipe again, he put it up to his mouth and lit the bulb. He took a hit and started coughing up a lung "What the fuck is in this shit bleach and ammonia?" Frankie asked "It's a secret recipe." Trevor replied. Frankie started to feel dizzy but energized. He took another hit, and coughed it out as well. Trevor took the pipe out of Frankie's hand "Alright that's enough. Now let's head to the kitchen. Chef's waiting on us."

They walked out of the trailer and got into Trevor's truck, Trevor started it up and they drove down the road. They headed north, where the kitchen was. They got to the lab and Trevor parked the truck, the two got out of the truck and walked in the building. They walked upstairs where the lab was, Frankie held his nose as they got closer. The smell was awful "Damn T it smells like cat piss in here!" Frankie told Trevor. "The smell of champions. You'll get used to it." Trevor replied. They walked in back where the lab was, Chef was working on a chem set made for cooking, he had a face mask on. The two walked up to him and he turned around "Hey Trevor, who's the kid?" Chef asked. "This is my nephew Frankie Clinton. He's gonna learn the trade." Trevor replied. He and Frankie shook hands. "Here." Chef told Frankie handing him a mask "You'll need this, now let me get you started."

Trevor walked outside and got into his truck, he saw some Lost MC riding down the road on their bikes "Bikers, come out to playay!" Trevor shouted tauntingly as he started his truck, he drove full speed at the bikes and pulled out his pistol. He shot the closest one in the head "Bulls-eye!" he shouted. He hit the second one with his truck, when the biker wrecked Trevor run him over. The third one started shooting back, Trevor pulled his pistol out and shot the bike's back tire, he swerved off the road, there was a crew cutting down and running fallen trees through a wood chipper, the biker hit the truck and flew off his bike into the wood chipper. Trevor laughed at the gruesome sight of the biker being turned to pulp.


	21. Chapter 21: The Incident

Warning, chapter contains implications of rape of a miner

Chapter 21: The Incident

Mae and Trey were making out on Trey's couch, Trey had his pants off, and all Mae was wearing was a mini skirt. They had just had sex, Trey lit up a joint and passed it to Mae. She got off his lap and sat beside him, she took a hit of the joint and passed it back to Trey. They looked each other in the eyes "You're so beautiful." He told Mae, she blushed and smiled "Thank you, you're so handsome." She replied. They reached in for a kiss. Mae's phone rang. "Hello?" Mae said into the phone. "Mae, it's Linda." Linda told Mae. Her voice was broken like she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Mae asked Linda "Come and get me, I'm in East LS. By the scrapyard. Please bestie?" Mae was concerned "What happened?" she asked Linda again "I'll explain when you get here." Linda replied and hung up the phone. Mae looked at Trey "Can you drive me to East LS? Linda's there and needs a ride." Trey put on his pants and grabbed his keys. Mae got dressed as well and they walked out the door.

Linda had met a boy on LoveMeet she lied about her age, and found a local man in East LS. He claimed to be a young entrepreneur, he was handsome in his picture. Him and Linda got to talking and agreed to meet at his house Linda got dressed in the sluttiest outfit she could find. She put on a strapless short pink dress, and pink heels. She went commando, she snuck out of her window and left the property. She called a cab to cone get her. When the taxi showed up Linda got in back. "East Los Santos please." She told the driver "Aren't you too young to be out this late?" the driver asked her. She reached into her purse and handed him a hundred dollar bill "I'm just old enough." She replied. The driver shrugged his shoulders and drove on.

They had made it to East LS, she was scrolling her phone to find the house that matched the picture he gave her. She finally found it. "Stop here." She told the driver, he stopped "That'll be $46.75 Linda handed him a fifty dollar bill "Keep the change." She said getting out of the cab, the cab drove off. And Linda walked up to the house. She knocked on the door, when the door opened she was in sbock. The man didn't look nothing like hos picture. It was a tall overweight man, with stubble, and glasses. Linda went to turn around, the man grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into the house. He locked the doors, he had a hinge over a padlock holder in the door frame, he put the hinge over it and put the padlock on the door and locked it. She looked around to see there were bars on the windows. Linda was frightened, the man walked toward her and pushed her on the couch. "If you wanna get out of here. Do exactly as I say, when I say it." Linda nodded with tears in her eyes.

The man had a camera on a stand sitting in the corner. He walked over to it and set the camera up, he looked at the frightened Linda "Dance for me, slow and sexy." Linda stood up and started to dance, she did a stripper type dance. She moved her hips around, the back and forth, and side to side. She started moving her hands over her body. The man looked pleased. "Now strip." He commanded her. Linda did as she was told, she slid her dress off revealing her naked body. The man continued watching her, when he had enough he walked over to her unzipping his pants. Linda screamed.

After the man got done raping her, he passed out. She put her clothes back on and started walking around looking for a way out, she noticed the backdoor was all metal and welding shut, she looked around the house for a key. She searched drawers and cabinets. She come across tapes, apparently this creep has been doing this for awhile. It finally hit her that the key might be in the guy's pocket. She slowly creeped toward him, she gently felt around his pockets. He woke up and caught her, he grabbed her by her hair and drug her to the basement. She got free as soon as he opened the door and made her way into the kitchen. The pervert followed her, he walked into the kitchen but he couldn't see her anywhere, as he turned around. He saw Linda a sharp pain was going through his heart. He looked down and saw that she had a knife in his chest, he fell backward. Linda started stabbing him repeatedly. She got the key out of his pocket and left the house, she took the knife with her. She ran to the scrapyard and threw it into a crushed car. She pulled out her phone and called Mae.

Mae and Trey pulled up at the scrapyard and found the crying Linda. Mae got out of the car and ran to her friend. "What's wrong what happened?" Mae asked. She put her hands on Linda's shoulders trying to calm her down. Linda who was still upset grabbed Mae by her throat "Don't fucking touch me!" she shouted at Mae. She let go and sat back down on the bench crying. Trey picked her up and carried her to the car. The girls didn't say anything on the way home, Linda was traumatized and Mae was shocked about her best friend attacking her. They dropped Linda off at her house, then Trey took Mae home. They didn't hug or kiss or anything when he stopped in front of her house, she just got out of the car and walked in the house.


	22. Chapter 22: Mental Breakdown

Chapter 22: Mental Breakdown

Linda and Mae were walking through the hallway, Mae tried to grab Linda's hand like they always do. But Linda pulled her hand away. She still hadn't told Mae what happened, she was silent the whole morning. They walked by Katy who scoffed at the two "Sluts." She told the girls. Linda turned around and grabbed Katy by her throat. She slammed Katy face first into the locker and started beating her face in. Mae pulled Linda off Katy, Katy's face was messed up. Linda broke her nose blacked both her eyes and knocked out a few teeth. Katy laid on the floor crying, Linda looked at Katy's friends who backed down timidly. The girls kept walking down the hall and into the classroom. They took their seats "What the fuck happened to you last night!?" Mae asked Linda. She looked at Mae with tears in her eyes. "I met a boy online, I went to his house and I was molested. I had to kill him to escape." Linda told Mae with tears in her eyes. Mae's eyes widened with shock. She hugged her friend, who hugged back "I'm so sorry." She told Linda.

The girls walked out of school after cheer practice. They walked by a 24/7 convenience store. Linda and Mae walked in, Mae walked into the back and grabbed two bottles of Sprunk, Linda approached the counter. She pulled a pistol out of her purse "Give me your money!" she shouted to the cashier, he pressed the panic button, and pulled out a brown bag. He stuffed the bag full of money and handed it over to Linda. Mae ran up to her friend "What the hell are you doing? Where did you get a gun?!" Linda looked at her "I stole it from that creep's house last night after I killed him" Mae and Linda heard police sirens, they ran out of the store just in time to be surrounded. Five police cars were surrounding the store, all the cops were taking cover behind the cars with guns pointed at the girls. "Drop your weapon, or we'll shoot." Linda was stumped, she didn't expect cops. She dropped her weapon and the girls put their hands up.

Mae and Linda were sitting handcuffed to a chair at the police station. She was a nervous wreck, she looked over at Linda who seemed unphased. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Mae asked Linda. Linda looked at her with a cold look in her eyes. "Maybe, trauma does that." Linda replied. "You don't know how close I came to not seeing you again." Linda told Mae. "Why?" she asked Linda. "He was about to lock me in his basement. I wasn't the first he did that to. The basement smelled like rotting flesh, I would have died in there." Linda replied. "That's no excuse to rob a damn store. You're a Rockford Hills rich girl, you don't need money." Linda looked Mae in the eyes. "I didn't do it for the money. When I killed that guy, I felt a rush, and I figured crime would give me that rush." Mae rolles her eyes and looked at the floor.

Franklin and Tracey walked into the police station to pick Mae up. The officer walked over to her and unlocked her handcuffs, she walked over to her parents and hugged her dad. "I'm glad you're here!" she told them. Franklin looked at his daughter "We're disappointed in you little girl, we'll talk at home." Mae gulped and looked at Linda. She was just sitting there, she looked at Mae. "Bye." She told Mae, Franklin signed her out and they left the police station. They got into Franklin's car and drove off. Linda's parents never showed up at the police station, they also charged her with murder of the pedophile. She spent a month in jail at the LSPD headquarters, at her trial they found her guilty of first degree murder, and armed robbery. The judge sentnced her to the San Andreas youth penitentiary until her 18th birthday, along with therapy once a week. Once she hits 18 she'll be transferred to Los Santos prison where she'll spend a year.


	23. Chapter 23: Breaking Up

Chapter 23: Breaking Up

Mae was in her bedroom, her parents had just brought her home from the police station. She was grounded again, she was on the phone texting Trey. "Hey babe, I'm thinking about sneaking out. You wanna wait at the bottom of the hill for me?" she sent the text and sat the phone down, Franklin walked in the door holding a glass of whiskey and a belt. Mae gulped seeing the belt. "What are you doing daddy?" she asked him. "I'm not going to use this baby. I'm showing it to you to show you what you could be facing next tine you get in trouble. I thought I raised you right. But I guess not, you're hanging with the wrong people. Getting arrested, I don't know what to do with you." Franklin told Mae, he sat down next to her on her bed and looked at her. "I used to rob stores and gas stations too, I met your grandpa and he got me into bigger game, robbing banks, jewelry stores, what have you. I got very rich doing that, I made a promise that I won't let my kids struggle. I kept that promise." Franklin took a drink of his whiskey and stood up. He looked at Mae "I hope you grow up doing the right thing."

Franklin turned around and walked out of Mae's room, her phone beeped it was a reply from Trey "I think we should see other people. I gotten to know your brother good and I don't want him to find out about us." Mae's heart dropped into her chest. She threw her phone against the wall and cried into her pillow, the boy she loved enough to let take her innocence had dumped her like she was a piece of garbage. She started sobbing loudly, her parents heard her but they ignored it. Frankie walked by his little sister's room, he sat down on her bed "What's wrong?" he asked her. She looked up at him crying "My boyfriend just broke up with me." She told him in between sobs. Frankie patted her back "It's ok." He told her. "No it's not." She said. "I gave him my virginity." Frankie's looked at her sympathetically "These things happen. It's part of growing up." He told her. She looked up at her brother. They locked eyes and she hugged him. He stood up and walked out of her room.

Mae got picked up her phone, the case prevented it from being destroyed she checked her LifeInvader, she had gotten a friend request from a Junior at Rockford Hills Academy named Ryan Lowe, she accepted the friend request. He immediately messaged her "Hey gorgeous." She read it and replied "Hey" they talked back and forth for an hour before he finally said "Wanna hang out tonight?" she replied "I can't, I'm grounded:(" she sent the message "Sneak out." He replied. Mae got dressed, she put on a pair of black booty shorts, a white belly shirt and her black thigh high boots. She climbed out the window and down the hill she went. She walked to his house, he told her his bedroom was upstairs top left from the door. She climbed the flower covered lattis and knocked on his bedroom window. He opened the window dressed and ready to go.

They left his house and started walking down the street holding hands "So you're a cheerleader at school? That's cool. I play football, and basketball over there." He and Mae walked into a Burger Shot and ordered their food, they sat and ate their meal. They shared their drink. Mae was already over Trey. She and Ryan finished their meal and walked outside, she took his his hand and they started walking. She had many things on her mind, Linda was one of them. She was worried about what was going to happen to her. She and Ryan walked past an alleyway, she lead him back there. He took off her panties, and then unzipped his pants he picked her up and pinned her against the dumpster. After they were finished they kissed. They walked to Ryan's house. He kissed Mae and walked into his yard. He climbed up the lattis and into his window. Mae walked back home.


	24. Chapter 24: Positive

Chapter 24: Positive

Mae woke up the next morning sick to her stomach, she ran to the toilet to puke. She threw up in the toilet and flushed it. She walked upstairs and to the kitchen counter, she saw the breakfast that was ready for her, fried eggs, sausage, and bacon. She took a look at the plate od food and ran outside to puke. Franklin and Tracey looked at each other confused. Franklin walked outside to his daughter who was puking. "Let me feel your head." He told her, he touched her forehead and cheeks, they were normal. "You ain't hot but there's something going on with you. I'm taking you to the doctor." Franklin told her, Mae got dressed and they all went to the doctor. Tracey and Franklin waited with Mae in the waiting room. The assistant called Mae back into the exam room.

Mae sat on the exam bed waiting for the doctor, she was on her phone texting Ryan. The doctor walked in he was about 60, he had a bald head and a speech impediment "Hewwo Ms. Cwinton, how awe you?" he asked her "I've been sick, I woke up this morning puking." The doctor looked at her vitals the nurses took "Well, it says your nowmal. Wets do an ultwasound on yow stomach." He took her back in for an ultrasound. He looked at the screen "Hmm…hold on." The doctor left the room. He came back 5 minutes later with a pregnancy test. "Pee on this stick." He told her, he lead her to a bathroom. She walked in the bathroom and peed on the stick, she walked out of the bathroom and handed the stick to the doctor. He took it to his lab. He walked out 10 minutes later "Ms. Cwinton. You awe pwegnant." Mae's eyes widened in shock. She was only 13, how could she be pregnant.

She walked out of the doctors office and back into the waiting room, Franklin looked up from his phone at her "Did they figure out what's wrong?" he asked her. Mae just nodded her head, and grabbed her stuff. They got up and left, they walked out to the car. Mae got in the backseat and buckled up. Franklin and Tracey got up front. Tracey looked at Mae "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked Mae. Mae looked at her mother "I'm pregnant." She said. Tracey's mouth dropped in shock. "You're pregnant!? What the fuck Mae!?" Franklin looked pissed "Who's the father?" he asked her. "I don't know." She replied. " I lost my virginity 2 weeks ago, and last night I had sex with a boy from school." Tracey looked at Tracey "You don't get morning sickness the day after you had sex, it was that boy the thug!" Mae cried into her hands not sure of what to do.

They drove home, not saying a word to each other. Mae was confused and scared about her situation, Tracey and Franklin were stumped on what to do as well. They pulled into their driveway Mae was the first to get out of the car. She walked into the house and downstairs, Franklin followed her downstairs. "Baby, we need to talk about this!" he yelled at her. Mae continued walking until she got to her bedroom, she walked in her room and shut the door. Franklin opened her door and walked in, he sat down on her bed. "Baby, what are you gonna do?" he asked Mae who was panicking "I don't know dad, I'm too young to be a parent!" she said crying. "You're too young to even have sex! What were you thinking!?" Mae looked up at her father. "Dad, I don't know. Linda was pressuring me to have sex with Trey, and I did and it all went downhill from there."

Franklin looked at his daughter, he had sympathy in his eyes "Well, we need to figure this out. I don't want to think about abortion, but we might have to do it." Mae wiped her tears, Franklin stood up and walked toward the door. He turned around and looked at his daughter "We'll think of something." He told Mae and walked out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25: The Siblings

Chapter 25: The Siblings

While Mae and Frankie were living their lives in Los Santos. There were two siblings in North Yankton who were starting their lives. Trevor Phillips had a cousin in Ludendorff, named Cody Phillips. Cody was a grade A badass, he had committed his first murder at 9 years old, when he was 12 he was sent to a youth corrections facility where he was transferred to multiple institutions for the criminally insane. When he was 22 he met a barmaid at a local tavern named Stephanie, he and Stephanie hooked up. A month later she was pregnant, they gotten married at home by a local pastor with a drinking problem. 8 months later, Stephanie had given birth to twins a boy and girl. The older twin: Mark Phillips was a strong baby best mental and physical health the doctors have seen, the younger Missy Phillips was strong for a girl, the physical condition of her health was almost as good as Mark's.

Mark and Missy were a close bunch of siblings, having their first sexual experience with each other. They decided not to keep it up because of how sick it was, they still shared partners. Missy was bisexual and had sex with all of Mark's girlfriends, Mark didn't mind. Growing up they were subjected to severe physical and mental abuse, Cody was a bully who loved hurting his kids. He burned Mark with cigarettes, he beat Mark and Missy for anything as little as crying too loud, Cody had molested Missy several times, driving Mark to mutilate his father starting with his genitalia. They were also dangerous, nobody messed with them at school because they didn't fight fair. Mark and Missy committed their first crime at age four, when they held a boy in daycare at knife point and took his snack money. Mark committed his first murder at 6 when a boy from school come over to play and he pushed Missy off the back porch. At age 12 they had already been in and out of youth homes and institutions. Mark was diagnosed with acute schizophrenia, and Missy was diagnosed with bipolar schizophrenia.

The pair of twins who were now 21 years old were sitting in a stolen Obey Tailgaiter across the street from a bank in North Yankton. They were freezing half to death from the cold air. Mark was loading his pistol, while Missy was on her phone talking to an unknown person "Yeah, ok. We'll go in, we're crowd control. While we handle the crowd and guards you handle the cash, you take it out back. Then give us the signal." Missy hung up her phone. She looked at Mark "You ready bro?" Mark cocked his pistol and put on his ski mask "Let's go!" he replied. Missy put on her mask as well, they got out of the car and walked toward the bank gun drawn. They ran inti the bank and pointed their guns at the security "Don't fuckin move or I'll blow your brains out!" Mark yelled. The crowd got down on the floor in fear. "Stay down and shut up!" Missy told the crowd. They had the crowd occupied.

Parker, the leader of the gang was sneaking through the back of the bank. He was an expert planner of heists. He was very street smart and charismatic, he had a knack for crime and robbery, at age 10 he had already knocked off several stores in Ludendorff, he had his own crew by age 15, he was on several wanted list in Ludendorff. He snuck through the back door of the bank and made his way to the safe. He snuck up behind a guard who was guarding the vault and he snapped the guard's neck, he put a sticky bomb on the vault door and ducked around the corner, he blew the vault door open and walked in the vault. He filled his bag with every dollar, coin, and gold bar that he saw. Once he cleared the safe, he walked out the back door. He got on the phone and called Missy. Missy answered her phone "We good?" she asked. "It's clear, move out." Parker replied. The siblings walked out the door and made their way to the car. They high tailed it out of there, they drove to a nearby warehouse where Parker was waiting with their cut. They drove into the warehouse where they ditched the car. Parker had 6 stacks of cash, he handed the siblings 3 each. He got behind the wheel of the car he had waiting, Missy got in the front passenger seat, Mark in the backseat on the drivers driver's side. In the center console was three first class airplane tickets to Los Santos, San Andreas.


	26. Chapter 26: Clinic

Note I do not agree with abortion. I am very pro life, that said enjoy the chapter

Chapter 26: Clinic

Mae was sitting on her bed unsure of what to do. She got on the phone and texted Trey "Hey" she sent the text. Trey immediately replied "What?" Mae thought that was rude, no hi or anything. She texted back "I'm sneaking out. You meet me at the bottom if the hill, we need to talk." She sent the text and waited for his reply "Ok" Mae got snuck out od the window and climbed down the hill. She waited for Trey's car to show up. Trey pulled up in his black Comet, Mae got in the car and he drove off. "What do you need to talk about?" he asked her. "I'm pregnant." She replied. Trey looked at her confused "Who's the dad?" Mae was angry at the question "You're the only one I slept with stupid" she yelled at him. Trey slapped her across the mouth "Don't call me stupid you Vinewood slut!" Mae held her bleeding mouth crying. Trey gave her some money "Go, get it taken care of. I can't have a baby on my plate, I'm into too much shit." Mae took the money and put it in her shirt. "Now get your whore ass outta my car." Trey told her. Mae got out of the car, Trey drove off.

Mae had woken up the next day, puking her guts out. After two trips to the toilet while she was getting dressed for school, she made a decision. She walked up to her parents who were sitting at the kitchen counter drinking coffee. "Well, have you figured out what you wanna do?" Franklin asked Mae, Mae nodded and replied. "Yeah, after school can you drive me to the clinic?" Franklin had a disappointed face, Tracey was ecstatic to hear it. "Sure babygirl, I don't agree with it. But it's your decision to make." Franklin told her. Tracey looked at her daughter "Thank God, I'm too young and hot to be a grandmother!" Mae rolled her eyes at her vain mother. She sat down and ate breakfast and Franklin drove her to school.

At school, Mae felt lonely without Linda there. Linda was her bestie, lover, bodyguard, and her rock. Mae knew her life would be harder without Linda in it. Mae walked by Katy, who immediately targeted the young caramel skinned girl. She got behind Mae and squeezed her ass. Mae turned around to see Katy standing there, Katy was still messed up from the beating Linda gave her, she had a implants in her mouth to replace the teeth Linda knocked out, but her face was still bruised. Mae pushed the bully "Fuck off bitch!" Katy grabbed Mae by her ponytail and started punching her in the stomach repeatedly, she then kneed Mae in the face. Mar held her bleeding nose crying. As she saw Katy and her friends laughing at her, she got mad, something went off in her. She stood up and jumped on top of Katy she got Katy on the ground and started beating her face in. She broke out the teeth implants, she grabbed Katy by het hair and started bashing the back of her head into the hard tiled floor. Katy's friends pulled Mae off her, they looked at the damage Mae had done, Katy had swallowed her teeth implants, and her head was bleeding from having her head bashed in the concrete tiled floor. The EMT's wheeled Katy out on a stretcher and took her to Los Santos Memorial Hospital.

Mae was not messed with by anyone at school after that, she had paddled and suspended by Dr. Richards, but she didn't care she releases the video of Katy and him as soon as she walked out of his office, the kids in the Multimedia room got the email with the video, they showed the footage on every TV in school. Later that day Dr. Richards was arrested on sexual activity with a minor, and having relations with a student. Mae walked out of cheer practice that day satisfied that she stood up for herself. She walked out of the school and got into her dad's car, they drove to the abortion clinic. They waited in the waiting room for a half hour, the doctor called her back. He was an Arab man in his late 30's, he did an ultrasound before he did the abortion. He took some tests on her to check on the baby's status, he reported to them that the baby was miscarried on account of severe trauma to the baby, which Mae received by Katy. Mae and Franklin walked out of the clinic, Mae was relieved but Franklin was heartbroken.


	27. Chapter 27: Lockdown

Chapter 27: Lockdown

Months went by since Linda's arrest and Mae's miscarriage, Linda was in her second week at Los Santos Correctional Facility for Young Ladies. She kept to herself since she got in there, the girls in the facility were like a stereotype, her cell mate was a tall butch girl named Sarah, she was a hard case she murdered her brother, sister, and parents with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. She immediately established her dominance to Linda. The day Linda walked into the cell her cell mate stripped her naked and made Linda her bitch. The cell mate was eating Linda out, when the guards walked up to the door. He knocked on the cell wall with his club. Sarah turned around and got away from Linda, Linda covered up and looked at the guard. "Cyrus!" the guard told Linda loudly "You got a visitor " Linda nodded and got dressed, Sarah slapped Linda's ass and grabbed her hair "I'll finish with you when you get back." Sarah let go up Linda's hair, and Linda walked out of the cell.

Linda walked down the hall to the door, she walked through to a room there were a row of windows with phones on each side. There were seats on each side of the window, Linda walked over to the fifth window where she saw Mae sitting. Linda took a seat and picked up the phone. "Hi" Mae told her "Hey" Linda replied. "How are you holding up?" she asked Linda "It sucks, everyone around here has been really mean. The food sucks, the guards are dicks, and the beds are hard." Linda told Mae. She looked at Linda with sympathy in her eyes "I'm sorry bestie. I wish I could get you out." Linda listened to Mae's words, tears started rolling down her face "I hate it here, I want out." Linda told Mae sobbingly. Mae looked at her best friend "If I could I would get you out. You don't deserve all the time you got." Linda's face turned to anger "That creep deserved to die, I would've been killed if I hadn't have done what I did. I wasn't the first and if I didn't act I wouldn't have been the last." Mae shook her head slowly "The system is fucked, guys like that only get a few years in jail under police protection, and then sent back to do it again. You did the right thing." Linda hung her head down for a second then looked up "I love you bestie" she said softly, Mae's eyes swelled up with tears. "I love you too." The guard walked over to Linda "Time's up!" he yelled as he got close to her ear, the loud yelling made Linda jump. She hung up the phone, she and Mae waved bye to each other and Linda walked back to her cell.

Sarah was waiting on Linda when she got back, she cornered Linda in the far end of the cell. She pulled Linda's pants down and threw her on the bed, as Sarah got down to do her thing to Linda, she kicked Sarah in the face. Sarah wiped the blood off her face, and spit out her broken teeth then she grabbed Linda by her hair and threw her over her knee. She spanked Linda long and hard, Sarah's calloused hands were like a man's she gave Linda a good 30 swats with her bare hands. Linda was sobbing loudly "Please stop!" she screamed Sarah had finished and grabbed Linda by her hair "Now be a good bitch!" she stuck her tongue down Linda's throat and started kissing her, Linda could do nothing as the large girl had her way with her. Sarah had raped Linda everyday they were in prison, pretty soon Linda started obeying Sarah's every command.

When Sarah told Linda to do something, she'd do it at the snap of a finger. Pretty soon Sarah started selling Linda to the other girls for commissary, Linda was a full on slave. What Sarah didn't count on was Linda making friends with some girls in there who knew how to get things, Linda had traded sex with a girl for a piece of wire, she then traded some snack cakes she stole off Sarah for a screwdriver. Linda made a shiv out of the wire and screwdriver, she caught Sarah sleeping and stabbed her in the temple. She then took apart the weapon and flushed it down the toilet.


	28. Chapter 28 All Work & No Play

Chapter 28: All Work & No Pkay

Frankie was in his Rapid GT running a load of meth from Trevor's lab to the warehouse outside of Sandy Shores, he was driving along the Eastern Highway. He was flying down the road trying to move the stuff as fast as possible, he was near the warehouse, he pulled off the road and drove into the warehouse. He parked the car and got out, he opened his trunk and started unloading the crystal. Once he unloaded the car he got back behind the wheel and backed out of the warehouse. He got out of the car and locked the warehouse up, he got back into his car and left the warehouse. He drove south on the Eastern Highway toward Los Santos, he pulled his phone out and called Brianna. "Hello?" she asked answering the phone. "Hey baby, clear your schedule. We're going out, get dressed looking good. We're going dancing." Frankie told her. "Ok! I'll be waiting!" Brianna replied.

Frankie made his way toward Los Santos, he had reached the outskirts when his phone rang. Frankie groaned and looked at his phone, it was Trey "What?" he said as he answered the phone. "Hey Vinewood, I need your help man this ain't no bullshit!" Trey told Frankie. "Man I'm busy, I got shit to do." Frankie replied "Man, I'm getting pinned down here by some Vagos, they got a chip on their shoulders. I'll pay." Frankie sighed "Hold on, I'll be right there." Frankie hung up the phone and drove toward strawberry. He made it to Grove Street where he saw several Vago cars in front of Trey's house, Frankie cocked his gun and walked out of the car, he snuck around the back where three Vagos were guarding the door, Frankie shot the first one and took cover around the corner of the house. The second Vago walked over toward the hiding Frankie with his AK-47 in hand, he walked around the corner where Frankie waited. He grabbed the AK and pushed it upwards out of his range, he used his other hand and knocked the Vago unconscious with the butt of his pistol. He grabbed the AK and shot the third Vago.

Frankie walked inside thr house killing any Vago in his way, he made his way to the living room. He shot the Vago standing at Trey's bedroom door, he tried to open the door but it was locked. He kicked the door open, he saw Trey being beaten by three Vagos. Frankie walked over and tapped one on the shoulder, the Vago turned around and was hit in the jaw by the strong young man. Trey capitalized he punched one of the Vagos in the throat, the third Vago started fighting with Frankie, Trey put him in a full nelson while Frankie started beating him breaking his face, jaw, and ribs. They got done beating the gang member and let him go. The vago walked out of the room holding his broken ribs, he noticed a pistol laying beside his fallen comrade. He picked it up and aimed at Frankie and Trey, they dodged the bullet and Frankie picked up his AK. He shot at the Vago to realize he was out of bullets, the Vago laughed "Goodnight fucker." He aimed his pistol t Frankie's head, Frankie closed his eyes (Blam) Frankie opened his eyes to see a bullet hole in the Vagos chest, the gang member fell down dead. He looked at Trey who was holding his 9mm pistol. "Good job Vinewood. You saved my ass." Frankie nodded trying to calm himself down from thr situation. Trey handed Frankie a stack of cash "I'll handle it from here man, get outta here." Frankie nodded and he and Trey shook hands and hugged, Frankie walked out of the house and got into his car.

Frankie drove to the Ponsonby's clothing store, he purchased himself a nice black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He paid for the suit and drove to the barber shop, he got a shave and a haircut; he now had a goatee and his head was almost shaved bald it was a buzz cut. He paid his barber and got into his car, he drove to Brianna's house to pick her up. He was waiting outside the gate on him, his jaw dropped her long blonde hair was down and curly her pretty face had makeup to make her look sexy, her lime green eyes had blue mascara around it, she wore a really short leopard print strapless dress and a pair of black heels, he loved looking at his long legs and sexy thighs. She got into the car and they kissed he started caressing her thighs and moved up to rub her clit, he discovered she wasn't wearing any panties he grinned at that. They quit making out, and drove off toward the nearest dance club.


	29. Chapter 29: Young Love

Chapter 29: Young Love

It had been 3 months since Mae's miscarriage, being a spoiled brat who didn't care about responsibility and human life. She had moved on quick not even thinking about the pregnancy, she was walking down the hall of her school. Everyone at school quit messing with her after the Katy incident, Dr. Richards was in jail and Katy had been pegged as the school slut her reputation was ruined and she not only quit picking on Mae she actually started sucking up to Mae. She walked up to Mae still timid from the beating Mae gave her "H..h..hey" Katy said timidly "Hey." Mae replied. Katy walked beside Mae as they walked down the hall. Ryan walked up to Mae he was sweaty from playing basketball in the gym, he picked Mae up and put her against the lockers, Mae wrapped her legs around Ryan's waist as they made out. Katy just watched as her new friend was kissing Ryan "I love you baby" Ryan told Mae Mae smiled "I love you too" she replied as they made out some more. The bell rang and Ryan put Mae down, they all walked toward their classes.

Mae sat in her chair during chemistry class, she was drawing in her textbook she drew a heart with an arrow through it and had the initials "RL+MC 4ever" she looked out the window and saw the traffic go by, she sighed and daydreamed. She imagined a scenario where she and Ryan are grown up with a big fancy house, two nice convertibles one pink which was hers, and one jet black which was his. She started daydreaming that they had hot sex every night, that they were going out on dates, going swimming in the ocean, and having a romantic candlelight dinner at 5 star restaurants. "Ms. Clinton!" the voice snapped her out of her daydream. She looked up at her chemistry teacher Mrs. Rhodes, she was standing over top of Mae right in her ear "Pay attention!" she shouted. Mae nodded and Mrs. Rhodes walked back to the front of the room, the bell rang and all the students walked out of the classroom.

Ryan was in the gym playing basketball, he always skipped class to play in the gym. The PE teacher and basketball coach Mr. Johnson, liked Ryan and always told the teachers that he needed Ryan's help. Ryan shot the ball from half court and made it perfect into the basket, a freshman walked up and challenged him to 1 on 1, Ryan accepted. The freshman introduced himself as James, James was about 6 foot and a little overweight, he wore glasses and had brown hair, he wasn't very coordinated. It was James's shot he dribbled the ball and got to the goal and tried to do a lay up, Ryan jumped in the air and knocked the ball away from the goal and it went out of bounds. It was Ryan's shot, he dribbled the ball James tried to steal he was guarding over Ryan trying to take the ball as Ryan dribbled.

Ryan pushed the ball in between James's legs and it went behind James, he turned around and before he knew it Ryan snuck behind James real quick and got the ball he dribbled it toward the basket and dunked the ball. They played for a good 15 minutes, the score was 15-10 Ryan was up by five. The goal was 21 points, Ryan shot the ball half court and made the shot, the score was now 18-10. James was up he dribbled the ball and tried to repeat what Ryan did making a half court shot, Ryan jumped up and grabbed the ball as it reached the goal. He then dribbled the ball to the three point line and took his shot, it hit the backboard and fell into the net, the score was 21-10 Ryan had won. He and James bumped fists "Good game." Ryan told the young kid, James nodded. Mae walked into the gym as it was almost time for cheer practice, she was wearing a black tank, booty shorts, pink knee high socks, and white Eris sneakers. Ryan walked over to her and they kissed, this made James mad as he had a crush on Mae. He looked down after seeing them kiss and talk, he walked into the locker room and showered off.


	30. Chapter 30: New To Town

Chapter 30: New To Town

The plane landed at Los Santos International Airport, Mark, Missy, and Parker got off the plane. They walked onto the boarding platform and walked into the air conditioned airport. They carried their bags with them, they headed downstairs to the exit. They walked outside to find a cab waiting on them, they got into the taxi. Mark rode shotgun while Missy and Parker got in the back, the two held hands as they cab drove off. They were riding toward Strawberry where Parker had purchased a house online. The cab driver was an Arab man he had dark skin and black hair, his beard was as black as his hair. He looked in the rearview mirror at the couple behind him, then he looked to his right at Mark. "Business or pleasure?" he asked the trio. "Both, we're not visiting. We're moving here." Parker told the driver "Well the city is a dangerous place, too many crazies here." The driver replied. "We can handle ourselves" Mark told the driver. The driver nodded "Let me give you tour of place, no extra charge." He told the trio

He drove by Vespucci Beach, he stopped in front of some very nice looking beach houses "This is Vespucci Beach, you need to have fun, go for swim, or maybe check out some of the local girls you cone here." He drove north toward Rockford Hills, he slowed down once he reached the area "This Rockford Hills, LS's wealthiest persons live here, they got golf course, movie studio, big houses." He then turned right at the bottom of Vinewood hill. He drove to East Los Santos, he pointed out the run down houses and Hispanic population "This is East LS, very dangerous place. Mexicans here, they will kill you for a burger. Many many gang members around here."

He drove south and turned right heading back west toward Strawberry. He made it to the neighborhood "This is Strawberry, this Davis, and Grove Street. Very dangerous place, Families, and Ballas roam this territory don't come here unless packing yes." He stopped in front of Parker's new house. "Okay, this your stop. That'll be $150" the trio looked at each other, Mark pulled noticed a pistol under the driver's seat. He nodded to Missy who reached up and got the driver in a choke hold, Mark grabbed the pistol and shot the driver in the head. He then broke into the cash box to find $1000 in it. They took the money and drove the car around the block and left it. They walked back to the house and walked inside.

The house wasn't much to look at, 2 bedrooms 2 bathroom, it was one story and while it was furbished with furniture, the furniture was old the couch had stains on it, the wood on the tables were chipped and peeling, the only thing new in it was a stereo and a big flat screen TV. They each picked out their rooms. Mark took the small room, he walked in to discover there was a dresser, and a big full size bed with a brand new mattress and no frame. Missy and Parker took the master bedroom, they sat their stuff on the floor and looked at their bed, it was a queen size with beautiful brown wooden frame and head board, the footboard was flush with the mattress. Missy and Parker started making out "Wanna break in the new bed?" he asked her. Missy took off her shirt revealing her D cup breasts, she took Parker's shirt off him, he was buff he had big muscular pecs, big shoulders, and six pack abs. He picked Missy up and put her on the bed, he took her pants and panties off her and took off his pants.

He started thrusting into Missy who was moaning at the pleasure, they made out and he started kissing her neck as he thrust in and out of her. Missy moaned and started scratching Parker's back, she moved her hips into his thrusts which increases her pleasure. He started sucking on her quarter sizes nipples which increased her pleasure. Missy could feel herself getting close, she moaned louder and started gasping and panting. Her and Parker came at the same time, they laid there in bed making out and cuddling. Mark walked in on the naked couple, neither of them cared. He broke out a bag of coke and made three lines, they all took a line Missy looked at Parker, then at Mark "Welcome to Los Santos." She said and they all laughed "We're gonna take every dime you got." Parker said sinisterly.


	31. Chapter 31: Moving Out

Chapter 31: Moving Out

Today was a big day for Frankie, it was his 18th birthday. He had purchases himself a big beach house in Vespucci Beach, he was packing his things when Franklin walked into his room. "Hey Champ." Franklin told his son. "Hey dad." Frankie replied as he zipped up his duffel bag. He put it next to his ither bags full of clothes, Franklin looked at the now empty room and looked at his son "I got a present for you." Franklin told Frankie. His hands were behind his back, he pulled his righr hand back to his front and held a box. He handed the box to Frankie who opened it. It was a 9mm pistol it had Frankie's initials engraved into it. Frankie looked at the gun "Wow dad, this is great." He told his father. Franklin looked at his son "Yeah, you're going out on your own and you're gonna have troubles. I want you to be able to defend yourself. When your sister gets old enough I'm going to give her one too." Frankie noticed a clip in the box which was full of bullets. And he noticed a box of 9mm bullets. He hugged his dad, and then shook his hand. "Call me when you get to your new house, I wanna make sure you're safe." Frankie nodded and grabbed two bags, Franklin grabbed two more and helped his son move his things out.

Tracey was in tears watching her baby boy leave, she ran up and hugged him as he walked out the door. "I'm gonna miss you son!" she shouted with tears running down her cheeks. Frankie hugged his mom back "I'm just a few miles down the road mom." He replied. Tracey let go of her son and helped him load his things into his car, all his furniture and bed was already over at his new house. Franklin admired his son's car "Trevor might be crazy and dangerous but the work he gave you has made you well off, remember me when you strike it rich." Franklin told his son. "Haha, I will dad." Frankie replied. He hugged his parents and got into his car. Mae walked out the door hoping to catch her brother before he left. Frankie spotted his baby sister and got out of the car, he walked up and hugged her. "I wish you wouldn't go." She told him. Franklin's eyes lit up "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you take Mae with you, she'll love living by the beach." Tracey's eyes widened "First my boy, now my babygirl!?" Mae was excited by the idea "Oh can I please!?" she asked her mom, Tracey looked at the teen girl and sighed "I guess." Mae ran in the house to pack her things.

Frankie was also delighted that his little sister got to live with him "I'll make sure she stays outta trouble." He told his parents. Franklin nodded hearing this. "If she gets to be too much call us." He told Frankie. Mae walked outside with 5 bags full of clothes, it proved to be too much for her as she started stumbling and tripping. Franklin and his son grabbed 2 bags each out of her hand and put them in the trunk. Mae looked at her parents and hugged them "Thank you!" she said excitingly, they looked at their daughter pleased with her happiness. She got into the passenger seat and Frankie got behind the wheel, he started the car and they pulled out of the driveway. They headed south out of Rockford Hills, and toward Vespucci Beach. Mae looked at her big brother who was equally happy to have some company with him. They drove up to the beach house and pulled in the driveway, he parked the car and popped the trunk.

Mae grabbed two bags out of the trunk and walked into the house, it was a nice place it had a living room as soon as you walk in the door with a couch, a recliner, and a fireplace, in the living room was hallway to the left of the door that had two bedrooms, each bedroom had a bathroom, there was a staircase next to the hallway that stopped midway and made another set of steps that went left, there was a deck in the living room with a sliding glass door, in the kitchen was another sliding glass door that went to the deck to the right of the kitchen entrance was another living room with a couch and a big screen TV. "Which one is my room?" she asked Frankie, he walked her down the hallway downstairs and walked in the first door on the right.

He opened the door and Mae loved her room it had a bed, a plasma screen, and it's own bathroom. She liked that it was downstairs so sneaking out would be easy. Mae hugged her brother "Thank you for letting me live with you." She told Frankie, he kissed his sister on top of her head "Sure thing Maebug" he replied. They finished bringing their things in. Mae changed into a string bikini and flip flops and went to the beach, she was surprised to find Ryan there playing volleyball, Mae admires his athletic body he had 6 back abs and muscles he was fit like an athlete, he had a tattoo of a basketball on his right arm. He was wearing a pair of blue ball shorts and had no shirt on. He noticed Mae and stopped playing, he walked up to kiss his girlfriend and they walked on the pier together, Ryan loved Mae's young body she was developing nicely, her figure was like a model her breasts weren't to big her waist was decent her legs were long ass was in shape. He kissed his girlfriend and they walked to the food stand, he bought her and him each a corndog.


	32. Chapter 32: Staying The Night

Chapter 32: Staying The Night

Frankie was sitting in the recliner of his new house, he was sipping on a screwdriver. Mae was out on her beach date with Ryan, and Frankie was enjoying the peace and quiet. His housekeeper Martha walked through the house with a laundry basket in her hand. She was tall and overweight, she had red hair and she looked burned out. Frankie looked up at her "Hey Martha can I have a refill?" she looked at the kid with a frustrated look on her face "Do I look like a waiter? I'm busy get ir yourself." She replied as she walked upstairs with the basket. Frankie stood up and walked into the kitchen, he poured some vodka into the empty glass and topped it off with orange juice. He walked back into the front living room and sat down, he heard the door open folkowed by Mae's giggling. He turned around amd saw his sister wearing her string bikini holding hands with a tall muscular white boy. "Hey Frankie, meet Ryan. He's my boyfriend." Frankie looked at the boy and stood up. He walked toward Ryan and shook his hand "What's happening? I'm Mae's older brother Frankie." Ryan shook hands with Frankie and Frankie walked back to his recliner.

Ryan and Mae sat on the couch across from Frankie "How'd you two meet?" he asked Mae "He gies to my school, he plays basketball. He added me on LifeInvader and we started talking." Frankie nodded and took a sip of his drink "Want a beer?" he asked Ryan as he stood up "Sure." Ryan answered, Frankie walked into the kitchen. Ryan started kissing Mae's neck and caressing her thigh Mae moaned than giggled "Stop, my brothers here." She said, Ryan rubbed her clit real quick then put his hands back to himself. Frankie walked back in the room with two beers he handed one to Mae. They sat talked and drank their drinks. Ryan told Franklin about how he played basketball, Frankie told him about his time playing football, Mae was happy the two were getting along. Frankies phone ran, he checked the caller ID it was Trevor "Yeah?" Frankie asked answering the phone "Hey kid, Chef needs your assistance. Go to Sandy Shores, you'll have to stay til tomorrow." Frankie hung up the phone. He stoodbup and looked at the couple "Uncle T needs me, I'll be back tomorrow. Ryan, be outta here by midnight. And don't fuck up my house" Frankie walked out the door.

Mae and Ryan watched Frankie leave, they walked to Mae's room, as soon as they reached the room Ryan locked the door, he and Mae started making out. He started kissing Mae's neck and she moaned in pleasure, he undid the knot Mae had in her bikini top. He started sucking on her nickel sized nipples and Mae moaned and grabbed his hair, she took off her bottoms and laid on the bed. Ryan started eating her out. Mae moaned and panted in pleasure. She took off his bottoms and started sucking, when they wers done with foreplay they started going at it hot and heavy, when they were finished they laid in bed cuddling. They made out and looked each other in the eyes "I love you baby girl" he told her. Mae smiled and kissed her boyfriend "I love you too." She replied. Mae stood up and walked toward the bathroom. Ryan followed her and they took a shower ttogether

Ryan was washing Mae soaping her up and washing her body, Mae loved having someone who would wash her. She and Ryan started making out hot and heavy, Ryan picked up up and pinned her against the wall they started going at it again. They finished and cleaned themselves off. They walked out of the shower and into the bedroom, they lay there naked and fell asleep in each others arms.


	33. Chapter 33: Crystal Blues

Chapter 33: Crystal Blues

Frankie left Mae and Ryan at the beach house, he walked to his car and started it up. He drove down the road along the Western Highway, he drove north toward Sandy Shores. On his way Brianna texted him "Hey baby, wanna hang out maybe get freaky?" Frankie smiled and texted back "When I get back tomorrow I will, I gotta work." He replied. His phone beeped and he opened the message, Brianna had sent him a naked selfie with the text "Well here's what's waiting for you." Frankie loved the picture, he looked at it for a minute and put his phone down. He drove out of the city, he made a right and worked his way around Mount Chiliad, he drove past the Yellow Jack Inn and north to Sandy Shores. He saw a beautiful white blonde girl hitchhiking, she wore a short green sundress and cowboy boots. He stopped to pick her up, she got in the car and sat down "Thank you for picking me up." She told him "No problem." Frankie replied. "Where are you going?" he asked her "My house is in Paleto Bay, I'd be very grateful if you took me there." She replied. Frankie drove north toward Paleto Bay, they talked as he drove. "What's your name?" he asked her "Lily, Lily Huddleston. I'm 19 and single." She told Frankie

Frankie drove Lily to Paleto Bay, she had him stop at the 24/7 convenience store. He walked in and bought her a Sprunk Soda, he walked out and got back in the car. He handed her the pop and started the car back up. They continued driving north Lily put her leg in Frankie's lap "Your cute." She told him. Frankie smiled "You're pretty good looking yourself" he replied, he thought she was beautiful even more beautiful than his girlfriend. He approached Paleto bay, he drove up the street to a row of small houses, she pointed one out. "This is my place here." She told him. Frankie stopped the car and she got out. She looked in the window "You wanna walk me to the door?" Frankie shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car, he took Lily's hand and they walked to the door, she opened the door and took his hand and lead him into the house.

They immediately started making out, he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her to the bedroom and put her down on the bed. He took her panties off and unzipped his pants, she got on top of him and started riding. He grabbed her hips as she rode him, she moaned, screamed, and panted "Oh yeah baby, right there!" she shouted. Frankie started thrusting into her as she straddled him, they both came. They laid in bed for a few minutes smoking, Lily grabbed Frankie's phone and went to his contacts. She wrote her name and number in his phone "Call me when you wanna relieve some tension." Frankie stood up and zipped his pants up, he took his phone and put it in his pocket. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed a pen and post it note. He wrote his name and number on the paper and handed it to Lily "You do the same beautiful." He walked out of the bedroom and out the door, he got in his car and left Paleto Bay.

Frankie pulled in to the Ace Liquor Store where the lab was, he spotted Trevor's truck out front. He got out of his car and walked into the building, he walked upstairs where Trevor was waiting "What the fuck took you so long?" he asked Frankie "Man I picked up a hitchhiker, really hot country girl named Lily." Trevor nodded "Did you at least get any pussy?" he asked Frankie "Oh I got it, and she gave me her number so I can get it anytime I want it." Trevor smiled "Good kid." He and Frankie walked in the back where Chef had a batch of crystal waiting. Frankie looked at the product "This it?" he asked Chef "I got tons more cooking, we got a contact outside of Paleto Bay who wants a shitload. He's paying good money, take this to him. Then come back and help me cook some more, we need 50 lbs by tomorrow." Frankie looked at the two men. "Alright." He grabbed the crystal and loaded it into a duffel bag. He took the bag and walked downstairs, he put the bag in his trunk and got into his car.

He reached the Coyote Inn in Paleto Bay, he saw a white Obey Tailgater sitting in the parking lot with a shady looking man wearing a suit and sunglasses. Frankie pulled up and got out of the car, he walked up to the man "Hey" he told Frankie "What's happening?" he replied. "Are you the guy?" he asked Frankie "I guess" Frankie again replied. They walked over to Frankie's car. He opened his trunk and pulled out the bag "Got the dough?" he asked the man "Yeah, but this is crystal meth you're selling right?" Frankie nodded. "Tell me this is crystal meth." The guy told Frankie. Frankie was suspicious of this guy now "Why do you want me to say it?" he asked the man. Frankie heard a gunshot and the man fell dead, Frankie drew his pistol and aimed in all directions. He hears footsteps walking up to him from behind, he turned around and spotted Lily holding a sniper rifle. "What are you doing here?" he askes her "Saving your ass." She replied. She knelt down at the buyers corpse, and tore open his shirt. There was a microphone and wire taped to his chest "He's wearing a wire." Frankie was in disbelief "Well shit, thank you sexy." He told her, Lily smiled and stood up she walked over and kissed him. "Let's get outta here FIB will be swarming this place any minute." She got in the passenger seat of Frankie's car, Frankie looked at the corpse of the UC and turned around and got back in the car. He pulled out of the parking lot, and left Paleto Bay.


	34. Chapter 34: Gunfight

Chapter 34: Gunfight

Frankie and Lily had made it back to the lab, Frankie popped the trunk and grabbed the bag. He and Lily walked into the store and upstairs, Trevor and Chef were still there waiting. They spotted Frankie and Lily "Two questions: How d it go? & Who's the broad?" Trevor asked Frankie. Frankie put the bag down on the table "The buyer was undercover, and this is Lily the hitchhiker she saved my ass at the hotel." Trevor just nodded "Well, she killed the agent. I know I can trust her." Lily looked around the lab curiously. Trevor, Chef, Frankie, and Lily walked out of the lab and into Trevor's office, Frankie shut the door "Well, we're gonna have to do something with all the rock. Any ideas?" Lily looked up excitingly "Let's smoke the shit!" she told them all. Trevor's eyes lit up "I love this girl!" Frankie laughed "Back off T, she's mine." She and Frankie started making out. Trevor packed a bowl and lit it, he took a hit and passed it to Frankie, he took a hit and passed it to Lily, they all took 2 hits each and put the bowl out "Now that our minds are focused lets think of what to do." Trevor told the group. Lily stood up "I know some tweekers all around this place, you give me the stuff I can move it in less than two days." Trevor liked the plan. He handed Lily the bag "Here you go sweetcheeks, make daddy some money!" he told her. Lily blushed, giggled, and took the bag.

They all sat around and talked for hours, Trevor turned on the stereo and turned it to Radio X. He grabbed some beer out of the fridge and handed then all one, Lily being a country girl chugged the whole bottle in 12 seconds, she burped like a man afterwards. Trevor handed her another bottle that she sipped on this time, Trevor turned up the radio "Thunderkiss 65" by White Zombie was playing. They all drank and partied throughout the night, Frankie lit a blunt and took a hit. He passed it to Lily who tooj a big hit, she passed to Trevor who just passed it back to Frankie "I don't smoke that shit." He told her. As Lily and Frankie smoked their blunt, Trevor was smoking a bowl of meth with Chef. They were having a good time until they heard police sirens, Lily looked out the window to find several Blaine County sheriffs cars, and FIB vans in front of the building. "Shit, it's the pigs!" she shouted at the group. Trevoe ran to the gun safe and pulled out M4's he handed them out to Chef, Frankie, and Lily. Trevor grabbed the last one "Time to go. We take out as many as we can and flee this shit hole, I got a place in Los Santos we can hide." The group nodded and cocked their guns, they crouched down and crept downstairs. The whole first floor was crawling with cops, Lily stood up and started shooting. She took out 7 cops inside the store, she lead the way with the rest trailing behind her. They reached the outside where they were surrounded.

Trevor started shooting as many as he can with the rest of them helping, they took put as many as they can. It looked clear they piled into Chefs van he had parked outside. Chef took the wheel and they sped off, they were in the southern part of Sandy Shores. They drove by Trevor's trailer and headed south, 10 police cars appeared out of nowhere and started tailing them. Frankie and Lily who were in the back of the van opened the door and started shooting at them, Trevor was in the passenger seat and he took care of the cars right beside them. They held their own as they drove south on the Eastern Highway, they took out 6 out of 10 of the cop cars. They heard the sound of a helicopter over top of them, Frankie looked up there was a pilot and a man with a loudspeaker inside the helicopter "This is Agent Topps of the FIB. Surrender immediately!" Trevor started shooting at the chopper, Frankie and Lily did the same. Trevor shot the pilot and the helicopter crashed right in the middle of the road it exploded and the rest of the cops and agents were caught in the explosion. They had lost the cops and headed toward Los Santos.


	35. Chapter 35: Home Early

Chapter 35: Home Early

Chef had drove the group to The Vanilla Unicorn, Trevor's strip club. He parked the van in the alleyway, and they all got out. They walked in the backdoor to Trevor's office. Trevor opened the fridge and grabbed everyone a beer, they drank their beer and started discussing a plan "Well, there goes Trevor Phillips Industries meth making business." Trevor told them all. Lily took a drink of her beer and opened her mouth to speak "We'll get it back on it's feet, there might be some tweekers here in LS. We just need to make a new kitchen." Trevor nodded "I did it for hobby really. I'm a billionaire I don't need the money, if I do start it up again. It'll be for my own personal use." Trevor packed a bowl and took a giant hit. Frankie stood up "Well listen man, I'm beat. I'm gonna go home and go to bed." He looked at Lily "You wanna stay over at my place tonight?" he asked her. Lily looked up in excitement "Yeah, I'd love to handsome!" she chugged her beer and stood up, she and Frankie took each others hand and started walking out the door. Trevor stopped them "Hey, you know you're hot as a firecracker. If you want a job here you can start tomorrow. The tips pay well and I give good paychecks." Lily smiled "Okay!" she told Trevor. They walked out the door, and Frankie called a cab.

Mae and Ryan were laying in bed naked, asleep in each others arms. They had decided that since Frankie was gone for the night that Ryan could stay over, Martha had already left and the house was quiet. All the lights were turned off and the doors were locked, Mae was awakened by the sound of yhe door opening and a girl giggling. She jumped out of bed and put on a large t shirt so she could cover up her privates, she walked out into the hallway where she spotted Frankie and a girl she had never seen before starting down her direction. She quickly got back into her room and locked the door, she woke Ryan up. "Babe, you gotta go. My brothers home." She whispered loudly to Ryan, he quickly woke up startled. He grabbed his shorts and put them on, Mae pointed him toward the bathroom "Go out the window!" she told him, Ryan climbed out the window and landed outside. He looked back up to see Mae sticking her head out the window "I'll call you tomorrow babe." He told her "Okay!" she replied. "I love you." He said to Mae "I love you too pretty boy" he recognized the voice behind hin that said that, he turned around and was startled by Frankie. Who drew his fist back and punched Ryan in the eye.

Mae was in disbelief at what happened, she never expected her brother to do that. She sat on the bed wondering how her brother would punish her. She heard the doorknob turning and saw Frankie standing there with a belt, Mae gulped "Sis, when I agreed to take you in. I decided to raise you no different than how mom and dad would, it hurts me to have to do this but you left me with no choice. Now stand up, pull your shirt up and bend over the bed." Mae did as she was told, she stood up and lifted her shirt up over her naked ass. She bent over the bed and Frankie started spanking her (smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack) he gave her ten swats on her bare ass Mae started crying. Frankie took her phone "You're grounded for a week." He turned and walked out the door, Mae was sobbing holding and rubbing her bare sore butt. She got into bed and cried herself to sleep, even though she was punished the time she spent with Ryan was worth the punishment.

The next morning Frankie was sitting at the kitchen table, Lily was wearing a pair of white booty shorts, and a bra cooking breakfast. Mae walked into the kitchen and took her seat, Frankie looked at her. "Good morning Maebug." He told her, Mae was still a little angry at him she rolled her eyes and said coldly "Good morning." Lily put 2 eggs on a plate, along with some bacon, and sausage. She set the plate on the table in front of Mae, she looked up at Lily "Who are you?" Lily looked at the girl "I'm your brother's friend, he's letting me stay here." Mae looked at her brother "So you can have girls over, but I can't have a guy?" Frankie took a bite of his bacon and looked at his sister "It's different,, I'm grown you're still a kid." Mae looked at her brother "You know I'm friends with Brianna, maybe she wouldn't like it if I told her what was happening." Frankie's eyes widened. He forgot about Mae and Brianna being friends "Okay" he said "You're ungrounded, here's your phone back." He handed Mae her phone, Mae took the phone and smiled "Thank you!" she said sarcastically. She got up and walked to her bedroom to get dressed for school.


	36. Chapter 36: In The Club

Chapter 36: In The Club

Frankie was working his shift at The Vanilla Unicorn, he was in the corner watching for anyone getting rough with the girls. Lily was in the VIP lounge giving a man a lap dance, it was her first night and she was already a hit with the customers. Three people walked in the door, two guys and a girl. One of the guys and the girl looked almost identical you could tell they were related they both had black hair, and blue eyes, the other guy was built similar to his friend he had brown hair and brown eyes. They gave their ID to the man at the door, when he finished carding them he handed them back their ID cards and the trio walked into the lounge. Trevor walked up to them and greeted them "Welcome to The Unicorn, where the drinks are strong, the titties are big, and the pussies are tossed!" one of the men stood up and shook Trevor's hand "Hey man, I'm Mark, Mark Phillips." Trevor's eyes widened "Small world I'm Trevor Phillips.!" He told Mark. Missy stood up and introduced herself "I'm his sister Melonie, but call me Missy." She pointed at the guy sitting next to her "This is our partner in crime, and my boyfriend Parker Morris." Parker stood up and shook Trevor's hand. "Well you all enjoy, and if you get rough with any of my girls, I'll cut your fucking hands off." Trevor turned around and walked away.

As the trio sat and drank Jess walked up to Mark "Care for a dance stud?" she asked him. Mark stood up "You don't have to tell me twice." Jess took him by the hand and lead him back to the VIP lounge. While Jess was taking care of Mark, Missy, and Parker were at the stage raining money on the dancers. Missy was turned on watching these girls dance, as they enjoyed themselves Frankie was still watching the operations. As everyone was getting comfortable at the club a group of Families gang members walked into the club. They had their guns out and shot in the air. "Okay, nobody move!" the one in front shouted. "Any of you play hero, I'm gonna cap your ass!" everyone took cover under the table. The Families members all spread out through the club with garbage bags "Put your wallets in the bag! I'm gonna find the safe, the rest of you raid the register at the bar and take their wallets." The leader walked in the back. Frankie had his gun drawn, he spotted a gang member walking around taking wallets while his friend stood guard. He spotted another gangster with an AK walking toward the bar, he shot the Families member who was walking toward the bar, the rest of them turned and started shooting at Frankie who took cover. Missy, and Parker drew their guns and started putting down the gang members.

Mark had shot the gang member in back, and he made sure Jess was safe. The trio and Frankie laid waste to the rest of the gangsters, when they finished up they started dragging the corpses through the backdoor and putting them in Chef's van. When they had finished Frankie gave Chef a hundred dollar bill and told him to get rid of the evidence. Chef left the club, Parker turned to Frankie inpressed with his markmanship "You handle yourself really well, I'm new in LS. I'm a heist expert. I could use you, here's my number." Parker said handing Frankie a card with his number on it. "Call me if you want a job." Frankie took the card, he in return gave Parker his number "Call me when you got one. Working with you will probably make me richer than working for T" they all went back inside the club, everyone calmed down knowing they were safe. Frankie, Trevor, Lily, and the trio all sat down for some beers. Missy saw Lily and immediately fell in love, she was the most beautiful woman she had seen in her life. They all sat and talked and told stories about their past. Missy started flirting with Lily who returned the favor. Before too long the girls started making out, the boys all watched in pleasure. They all enjoyed the rest of the night in each other's company.


	37. Chapter 37: Fast Times At Rockford Hills

Chapter 37: Fast Times At Rockford Hills

Mae and Ryan were walking down the hall holding hands, Ryan still had a black eye from where Frankie punches him. Mar assured him it made him look sexy and dangerous which was a turn on for her. Katy walked up to Mae "Hey there." She told Mae "Hey" Mae replied she started walking beside Mae and Ryan who were walking toward the cafeteria. They walked in and took a seat, Katy sat beside her, Mae looked at her annoyed "Get lost Katy, I'm busy." Katy stood up "S..sure, no problem." She said nervously as she walked away. Katy was scared of Mae after the beating she suffered, Ryan and Mae started making out. The bell rang and they stood up. Ryan walked Mae to her classroom, they stood outside the door holding each other. They kissed one last time, and Mae walked into her class.

Ryan walked into the gym to shoot some hoops, James was waiting for him with the basketball. "Hey man." James told Ryan "Beat it tubby, I already beat you once." James got mad and threw the ball at Ryan, it hit Ryan in the nose and his nose started bleeding. Ryan launched at James and delivered a haymaker to James right in the chin, James fell down and before he could get back up Ryan was on top of him beating his face in. Ryan started yelling at him "I know why you did that, you like my girl. Well she's mine!" he kept pounding James's face in, James tried to cover up but it was no use Ryan was too fast. Mae walked in the gym and saw Ryan beating on the boy, she ran over and grabbed Ryan "Get off him!" she shouted.

Ryan stood up, James got up and ran to the locker room embarrassed that Mae saw him get beaten. Mae ran after him, she saw James sitting on a bench in the locker room holding a cloth up to his bleeding nose and lip. She walked over and sat down "I'm sorry about Ryan, he had a bad night yestetday." James looked at Mae, he thought she was beautiful. She was the prettiest girl in school. "Why are you with that asshole?" he asked her. Mae smiled and looked at him "He's nice, caring, passionate, sexy. He's the perfect guy." James looked down at the floor and back at Mae "I wish I was him, he's lucky to have ypu." He told Mae. Mae blushed "Aww, thank you." She kissed James on the cheek. "Don't get any ideas, I'm with Ryan. But you just made a new friend." She told James, she stood up and walked out of the locker room.

Mae and Ryan walked out of the gym together holding hands, she was done with cheer practice, and he was done with basketball practice. She changed into a white belly shirt, pink ruffled mini skirtnand heels before she left, he was in a white muscle shirt, black ball shorts, and tennis shoes. They walked down the street holding hands, they stopped at the Ten Cent Movie Theatre. Ryan bought him and her a ticket and they walked into the theatre, they took their seat and the movie started. Mar and Ryan spent the whole time making out, when it was good and dark Ryan got down on his knees in front of Mae. He slid her panties out of the way and started licking, Mae could only grip the arm rests and try not to moan too loud. She moaned and panted quietly in pleasure, when she came Ryan got back up and sat in his seat beside her. They made out the rest of the movie, and when it was over they walked out holding hands.

Mae and Ryan decided to walk home, they reached the beach house in Vespucci Beach. They walked in the door to find Trey, Lily, and Frankie sitting in the living room smoking a blunt. Mae was nervous seeing Trey, she quickly took Ryan by the hand and lead him to her bedroom. "Leave the door open!" Frankie shouted. Mae and Ryan reached her bedroom and sat on the bed, they started talking when Trey walked in the door. He walked over to Mae and Ryan and sat down, he sized Ryan up knowing that he was bigger than Ryan. "You her new man?" Trey asked Ryan "Yeah, why?" Ryan replied. Trey pulled out his pistol and put it up to Ryan's temple "Watch yourself pretty boy, I'll pop you." Ryan was nervous. Trey laughed and put his gun away he stood up and walked out of the room. He looked at Mae trying to calm down "Who was that?" He asked her "My ex, he's a member of the Ballas." Mae replied. Ryan stood up all nervous "That dude is crazy." He walked over and shut the door.8


	38. Chapter 38: Visiting Day

Chapter 38: Visiting Day

Linda was sitting in her cell, she had traded sex for cigarettes and she was sneaking a smoke. She heard footsteps walk up, and she put out her cigarette as smoking wasn't allowed in jail. "Cyrus, you git a visitor." The guard told Linda. She walked out of her cell and down the hall, she walked into the visitor room. She looked and saw her lawyer Skip Finnegan, she sat down and picked up the phone "Yeah?" she spoke into the phone "You might be getting released early, there's a mothers against child predators group protesting over your case, and since your armed robbery was a first offense the judge is talking about giving you house arrest instead of staying here." Skip told Linda, her eyes brightened up "Really? That's great news, do what you can to get me out of here!" Skip nodded "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, nothing's concrete yet." Linda nodded as she understood. The guard walked over to her "Ok time's up." Linda hung up the phone and stood up, she walked back into the hallway and toward the mess hall.

Linda walked into chow hall and got in line, she picked up her tray the jail she was in still used the steel prison trays with six compartments in it, she walked up to the cook who slopped a pile of beans and rice on her tray, he put a slice of bread onto the tray "Next!" he shouted. Linda took her tray and took a seat, a skinny black girl who was about 15 sat beside Linda, she looked strung out on crack, her hair was a mess and she had big teeth. "Hey, I'm Monique." She told Linda. Linda didn't say a word as she ate her meal, Monique was offended at being ignored. She grabbed Linda's bread and started eating it "You too good to talk, I'll just eat your shit. Everything you got belongs to me now." Linda took a bite of her beans, she sat her spoon down on the table. She grabbed her tray and stood up, she grabbed the sides of the tray with both hands on each side and raised it up over her head. The tray come down hard on the top of Monique's head, Linda hit her repeatedly on the head with the tray. The guards ran over and grabbed Linda, they had her subdued and tased her. The guards drug her out of the chow hall and to the warden's office.

Linda sat in the office, waiting for the warden to come in. He walked in he was a tall handsome man who was in his late 30's, Linda found him attractive the minute she seen him. He took a seat at his desk and looked at Linda "So, you're a fighter. That stunt you pulled in the mess hall gave that girl 30 stitches." He looked Linda in the eyes, she was pretty for a young girl. He stood up and walked over to her he sat on the desk right next to her "You're beautiful, I read your file. The system screwed you over, maybe we can work out an arrangement so you won't get in trouble." He stood up and unzipped his pants, Linda started sucking. When he finished Linda stood up, they locked lips for a passionate kiss. They broke it off and he looked at her "Get outta here baby." Linda turned around and started walking out he smacked her ass as she turned around, she turned her head back at him and smiled.

On her way down the hall toward her cell she was stopped by 6 black girls the biggest one was Linda's height but bulkier she grabbed Linda by her hair "So you like beating up black girls? We'll show you!" she punched Linda in the stomach four times. Linda fell to her knees, where another black girl kicked her in the side of the head. Linda fell to the ground on her side the black girls started stomping and kicking her torso until the guards showrd up. They took Linda to the infirmary, she was diagnosed with 3 broken ribs and a punctured lung. She spent a month in the infirmary.


	39. Chapter 39: Liquor Store Holdup

Chapter 39: Liquor Store Holdup

Frankie was driving down the street heading toward The Vanilla Unicorn, it was time for his shift. Lily was riding shotgun beside him, his phone rang "Hello?" Frankie asked into the phone "Hey man, it's Parker. Look we cased out a place, we need another gun. Cone over to my house it's right off Grove Street, there's a blue Bravado Buffalo sitting in the driveway." Parker hung up, Frankie put his phone down and looked at Lily "I got a job, you in?" he asked her "No, take me to the club. I'm gonna start my shift." Frankie nodded and continued driving to the strip club, he pulled in front of the club and parkex the car. Lily leaned over and she and Frankie locked lips for a passionate kiss, he caresses her bare thigh. She got out of the car and walked around the front of the car and toward the entrance. She was wearing a really short sundress and cowboy boots, Frankie loved it when she dressed like that. He watched her walk into the club and he left.

He drove up to Parker's house, and parked his car. He walked in the door and looked around the house, the trio was sitting at the kitchen table drinking and smoking a blunt. Parker stood up and walked over to Frankie. "Hey, there's the sharpshooter, what's happening?" he asked Frankie with his hand out. Frankie shook his hand "Nothing much." He replied. Parker turned around and walked back to the kitchen, Frankie followed behind him. He sat down in the empty chair, Parker grabbed a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Frankie. They sat and drank their beers, Mark passed the blunt to Frankie and he took a big hit. Frankie was at ease, he knew that these people would make him rich. But he didn't know what trouble he'd have to go through to get there.

Parker stood up and pulled out a whiteboard "Okay, down to business. We're gonna case this city out before we hit the big heists. My target is a liquor store in East Los Santos, Mark, Missy, you are crowd control, Frankie you grab the cash and make sure the clerk don't try anything funny. Now they got a panic button under the counter so more than likely we're gonna have cops on us while we do this. We all wear masks and don't say each other's names, I'll be in the getaway car. We go in take the cash lose the heat and make way to Paleto Bay where we lay low for a day or so." The twins nodded in approval, Frankie looked at the plan on the board "Can I bring some help along? I got a homie on Grove Street who can handle a piece, and my girl Lily could use a little work." Parker put his hands on his chin and thought for a minute. "You know what this could work, have your girl go in there and distract the clerk, while your friend sneaks up from behind and takes him out. Then that'll disable the panic button completely, making a clean getaway." The group toasted to the plan and finished drinking their beer.

Three days later Frankie, Trey, Lilly, and the twins were in a van waiting on Parker's signal. When the store looked almost empty, they got out of the van and waited in the alleyway. Lily who wasn't disguised was wearing the sexiest outfit she could find, walked into the store and started flirting with the cashier. Trey walked around back and entered the backdoor. Lily was talking with the cashier "So stud, I'm a little new to town. Can you give me some directions?" she leaned over the counter and had her tits hanging out. "Where are you trying to go?" he asked her "Well, anywhere fun. I bet you could show a girl like me a good time." The cashier was distracted, Trey snuck up to the cashier and put him in a choke hold. The cashier went limp as he passed out, that's when the rest of the crew stormed the store. They held any customers in there at gunpoint, while Trey raided the register. Frankie walked into the back office and found the safe, it was a combination safe. He found a small cashbox in the top desk drawer, he picked the lock open and found $1000 and the combination. He opened the safe and took all the money inside, he ran out to the front "We're clear, Move out!" he told the crew. They all left the store and got into a blue Obey Tailgater that Parker was driving, they left the store and cut through the alleyways up to the Eastern Highway. They were heading north for Paleto Bay, Parker had hotel rooms reserved for them.


	40. Chapter 40: Beach Party

Chapter 40: Beach Party

Mae and Ryan were walking out of the school, they had decided to walk over to Mae's house. They were walking down the street passing houses and stores. They stopped at her grandfathers house, and walked in. Amanda was in the kitchen drinking a kale shake, Michael was out back by the pool. Mae and Ryan walked into the kitchen where Amanda was, she saw her granddaughter and stood up "Hey!" she told Mae and hugged her "Good to see you. Who's your friend?" Amanda asked Mae "Gram, this is Ryan my boyfriend." Amanda looked at him and smiled she thought the young boy was hot for his age. She reached out her hand "Nice to meet you." She told Ryan, he shook her hand gently "Same to you." Mae looked at the backdoor where her grandfather was laying "Pop awake?" she asked Amanda "Yeah, he's just relaxing." Amanda replied. Mae and Ryan walked out back where Michael was laying, he had his earphones in and sunglesses on. He opened his eyes to see Mae standing over him, he raised up and hugged Mae "Good to see you kid. Who's the boy?" he asked her. Mae took Ryan's hand "This is my boyfriend Ryan, I thought he'd wanna meet you." Michael and Ryan shook hands "Are you hungry Mae? We got some food in the fridge." Mae shook her head "No, we really gotta get going. Thanks though." She told Michael, she and Ryan took each others hand and started walked around the house. She heard Michael shout "I love you kid!" she turned around "I love you too pop!" they walked to the front of the house and left the De Santa property.

They reached the house in Vespucci Beach, Mae and Ryan walked hand in hand through the door and sat down on the couch. Martha walked through the house, she sat down in the recliner and pulled a joint out of her ear "You kids smoke weed?" she asked them. Ryan shook his head, but Mae replied "Yes" Martha looked at her. "Well keep away from my stash, that shit is expensive." She lit the joing and took a hit, Mae reached her hand out expecting Martha to pass it "Dream on, I'm not getting a kid high." Martha told her sarcastically. Martha smoked half the joint and put it out, she put the other half in her cigarette pack and lit up a Redwood. She stood up and continued her chores, Ryan and Mae were on the couch making out. Mae's phone rang "Hello?" she asked "Hey, this is Frankie. Look I'm gonna be out of town for a few days, don't expect me home tonight. See you Sunday." Mae hung up the phone and looked at Ryan "Frankie's gone til Sunday, we got the whole house to ourselves." Ryan grinned and started running Mae's clit. Mae moaned in pleasure, as he was pleasuring her with his hand she immediately stopped him "I got an idea!" she told him. "What babe?" he asked her "It's Friday, Frankie's gone, we're at the beach. Let's have a party!" she said in excitement. Ryan loved the idea "Awesome, let's call our friends, we'll have them bring booze. It'll be a blast!" they got on the phone and started calling everyone at school.

An hour later Frankie's house was packed with hundreds of kids from school, there was beer, liquor, dope, and several naked teenagers streaking around the house. Mae and Ryan were talking in the corner drinking and laughing., the stereo was blasting loud music. James walked into the house, Ryan spotted him and walked up to him "I don't remember inviting you." James rolled his eyes "It's Mae's party, not yours." Ryan got in James's face "If you start shit, you're getting thrown off the deck." Ryan walked away and back to Mae, James walked over to the keg and got a cup of beer. Mae liked the turnout, but she wished Linda was there to enjoy it. The radio started playing a slow song and everyone took positions to dance, James walked up to Mae and asked her if she wanted to dance. Mae wanting to be nice to her dorky friend said yes, she left Ryan in the corner alone to dance with James. They started dancing, James lead and did a pretty good job. "You're a good dancer." She told him, James blushed "Yeah, I don't do this much either." They started spinning slowly keeping up with the slow beat of the song.

Mae and James looked each other in the eyes, he wasn't wearing his glasses she noticed his eyes were green "You have pretty eyes." She told him. "Thanks, you too." He replied. They stayed silent for a few minutes as the song was ending James leaned him and he and Mae kissed. Mae got disgusted and backed up "What are you doing? I have a boyfriend?" Ryan ran up to Mae and grabbed James by his throat, he turned James around and walked him toward the deck. Ryan and his friends gave James a wedgie before holding his mouth open and pouring beer down his throat. Ryan grabbed James by his throat and the back of his shirt and threw him over the deck. James hit the sand hard, he felt leg break as he landed on his feet wrong. He crawled down the beach as he did so he heard Ryan shout "Don't come back loser!" Ryan walked back to his girlfriend who was crying and apologizing to Ryan, he kissed his girlfriend "It's not your fault babe." She hugged him and they walked upstairs.


	41. Chapter 41: Kick It In The Sticks

Chapter 41: Kick It In The Sticks

Frankie and the crew were hiding out at The Coyote Inn, Lily, they were all sharing a room that had two beds in it and a TV. They were sitting in the hotel room drinking and getting high, Mark pulles out a bag of coke and made 5 lines, everyone but Frankie did a line. Trey kit a bunt and started passing it around. "You guys did good, if we keep it up. We'll rob Los Santos blind" Parker told everyone, they all raised their beers and toasted to a successful robbery. They had the radio blasting to Radio Los Santos, "I Need A Doctor" by Eminem was playing. They all partied and counted their dough, Lily and Missy were making out on the bed while the boys played poker. They heard a knock on the door, Mark walked over and turned down the radio "What?" he asked through the door "I'm getting several complaints about your bunch, if you don't keep it down I'm calling the cops!" Mark looked at the rest of the crew "Ok whatever loser." He replied and walked back to the table.

The next day Frankie and Lily decided to go out and see the sights. Lily was from that area so she knew it well, they drove to Mount Chiliad and got out of the car. They saw a dirtbike at the bottom of the mountain Frankie hopped on and Lily got behind him, they rode the bike up the mountain and rode along the trail. They come to a fork in the trail, the left lead to around the mountain, the right lead to the sky lift. Frankie went left to explore the mountain with Lily, she pulled out her phone and took a selfie with her and Frankie. She started taking pictures of the scenery, the come to another fork in the trail the left went up the mountain, the right went off the mountain. He made left to go up the mountain, they come to a dead end as there were walls and a gate. 4 old men in their underwear come out holding AK's they held Lily and Frankie at gunpoint, they made the pair get off the bike and lead them into their camp. Lily whispered to Frankie "These guys are an Altruist cult, they're cannibals. We need to find a way out of here." One of the cult members hit Lily in the back of the head with his machine gun, he then dragged her into one of the cabins as the others held Frankie at gunpoint.

They lead Frankie to a make shift church in the camp, many cult members which consisted of half naked old men stood waiting. They lead Frankie to the alter, 2 men still had their guns on Frankie while the third turned to speak to his people "This, this young man is the cause of why our world is in the shape it's in. The gods will be pleased with our sacrifice, we'll sacrifice him in the name of Altruism." While the man was talking Frankie spotted an AK sitting on the pedestal, he reached down and grabbed it and shot the two men guarding him. He then shot the preacher, all ths cult members had their guns drawn shooting at Frankie who took cover, he popped them off one at a time, he made his way out of the church and took cover behind a crate. 12 cultists had come out of their cabins and started shooting at Frankie, he killed them off one at a time. When the coast was clear he ran to the cabin Lily was taken to, he kicked the door open and saw Lily laying there tied up with a dirty sock in her mouth to keep her from screaming. He took the sock out of her mouth and untied her, he handed her a gun and they ran back outside. They shot their way out of the camp, they ran out of the gate and mounted the dirtbike.

Frankie started the bike and flew down the hill, trying to get away from the cult as fast as they can. Lily looked behind her to see cultists on dirtbikes coming after them, she panicked and drew her gun. She got the driver of one of the dirtbikes and he wrecked., Frankie made it to the road as soon as they hit the pavement and drove toward Paleto Bay the cultists turned around. They drove to Lily's house, and parked the dirtbike. Lily remembered the dirty sock she had in her mouth and threw up in the grass, Frankie checked to make sure she was alright. They walked in the house where Lily immediately ran to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out with mouth wash, Frankie lit a blunt and started hitting it trying to calm down from the events that happened. Lily got done and walked into the living room where Frankie was, she hit the blunt and sat down with Frankie "That shit was nuts!" she told him. "Yeah I know, let's stay away from Mount Chiliad." They sat and smoked the blunt and Lily put her head on Frankie's chest.


	42. Chapter 42: Big Break

Chapter 42: Big Break

It had been three days since their big beach party, Mae and Ryan cleaned the house spotless amd Frankie was none the wiser when he got home. Frankie was driving Mae to school, they had passed up the movie studio that their grandfather worked as a movie producer. "You know, there's a new sitcom in production at the studio. They're auditioning girls for the role of a young teenage girl in the show, you ought to try your hand at it." Frankie told Mae. Her eyes lit up hearing that "You know, I think I will after school. Pops connections might help!" They pulled up in front of the school, Ryan was waiting for her out front. Mae hugged her brother "Thanks for the ride Frank." She told him "No problem." He replied. He handed her a hundred dollar bill, she took it and got out of the car. She walked over to Ryan and he greeted her with a kiss, they took each other's hand and walked into the school.

Mae and Ryan decided to skip their respective practices, Ryan walked Mae to the school parking lot. He made her close her eyes. "Can I open them now?" she asked him "Not yet." He replied he walked her over a few feet and stopped "Okay, you can open them now." He told her. Mae opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful motorcycle she had ever seen. It was a crimson Double T Crotch Rocket motorcycle. Her jaw dropped "Is this yours?" she asked him. Ryan nodded "Yup, new present from mom and dad. You want to ride to the studio?" he asked her. Mae didn't say a work she just jumped on the back and put on a helmet. Ryan got on the bike and started it up, he started flying down the road. Mae loved the bike, and to her it made Ryan sexier. They rode down the street to the movie studio, the guard at the gate stopped them "What's your business?" he asked them. "Audition." Ryan replied. The guard opened the gate and let them through, Ryan parked in front of one of the studios with a sign that said "Auditions for Two Men And A Girl" the show's premise was a story about two brothers raising their drug addict brother's teenage daughter. Mae got off the bike and kissed Ryan, she walked into the studio.

There were several girls auditioning for the role of Jacqueline, the teenage girl in the show. All the girls auditioning were young and pretty, it made Mae nervous. A blonde girl walked out of the backroom she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she had a petite body and a promiscuous attitude. "Next!" the man yelled, it was Mae's turn to audition. She walked in the back, there were three people sitting at the table judging her audition. They looked at Mae "So before you audition, give us some background. Have you acted before?" one of the judges asked, Mae looked and he had a sign in front of him that said "Producer". Mae looked at him "I've never acted before, but my family is. My mom has been in a few movies and my grandfather is a producer here at the studio." The judges looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, who are they?" he asked. "Michael De Santa, and Tracey Clinton." She replied. The producer was impressed. "Tracey Clinton? She's a good actor, let's see if you have her talent. Read us your line, you're in the kitchen with your uncle. And he's yelling at you for sneaking out of the house, and go." Mae looked at her script "You're not my father, if anything your more like my mother you big girl!" she said it with so much character and vigor they all liked it. "You got the part!" the producer told her. Mae walked out of there happy.

She and Ryan decided to celebrate, he took her to a restaurant and paid for their meal. Afterwards they took a walk down the beach, they walked to the end of the pier and stopped. Ryan looked Mae in the eyes and they kissed, they kissed for a minute and stopped. He looked at Mae feeling like the luckiest guy in the world "I love you." He told her Mae smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed him and replied "I love you too." They started walking back toward the beach, they reached the street and walked toward Mae's house. She spotted Trey's Comet driving down the road and stopped in front of them, Trey got out of the car with his pistol in one hand. And a 40 oz in the other "Hey pretty boy. What you doin with my girl?" he asked Ryan in an intimidating way.

Trey threw the bottle down and got in Ryan's face, Mae stepped between them "Trey, you dumped me. I found someone else, get over it!" Trey slapped Mae across the face "Shut up bitch!" he shouted in Mae's face, Ryan tackled Trey and started beating him. Trey quickly overpowered the young man and flipped him over, he grabbed Ryan by his hair and started beating the back of his head against the sidewalk. Mae grabbed the pistol that Trey dropped and put it up to his head "Leave him alone, or I'll shoot!" she shouted. Trey stood up and backed away, he looked at Ryan "Watch your back you Vinewood turd." Trey turned around and got into his car, he sped out of there. Mae called an ambulance for Ryan who was bleeding uncontrollably out of the back of his head.


	43. Chapter 43: Frankie's Wrath

Chapter 43: Frankie's Wrath

Mae and Frankie were sitting in the waiting room of the ICU, the doctors had been working on Ryan for an hour stopping the bleeding and stitching him up. Mae was pacing the floor, Frankie was on his phone texting Brianna. Franke looked up from his phone at his sister "What happened?" he asked her. Mae didn't know how to respond, she finally told him "Trey showed up drunk, and attacked him." Frankie was confused "Trey? Why did he attack Ryan?" Mae looked at Frankie with tears in her eyes knowing the cat was out of the bag "I used to date Trey, he broke up with me. Afterwards I found out Trey had gotten me pregnant. He told me to abort it and kicked me out of his car, he was jealous of Ryan!" Mae told Frankie, he was furious hearing this. Frankie stood up and walked out of the hospital, he got into his car and drove down the road.

Trey was sitting in his living room drinking a beer, and looking at his gun. He had his stereo blasting rap music, he heard a car pull up and stop on front of his house. He grabbed his gun and walked out the door, he was relieved to see Frankie "What's up fam?" he asked Frankie as he put his gun back in his pants. Frankie didn't respond, he walked up and grabbed Trey by his shirt and threw him through Trey's screen door. Trey landed hard on the floor, he had broken glass cutting him all over. Frankie walked up and kicked Trey in the head, he started stomping Trey's guts out. Trey grabbed Frankie's foot and pulled him onto the floor. He got on top of Frankie and started punching him in the face, Frankie kneed Trey in the nuts and pushed him off him. Frankie then started to ground and pound Trey, Frankie was beating his face in when Trey pulled his gun out. He aimed at Frankie, Frankie stopped and stood up with his hands up.

Trey got up and kept his gun aimed at Frankie, he spit out some blood and teeth "Motherfucker, I'd have shot you if you wasn't my boy!" Trey told Frankie. Trey looked over at the door as some of his fellow Ballas come to check out the situation, Frankie grabbed Trey's gun when he was looking away and pushed it so it was aimed toward the ceiling. He elbowed Trey in the nose and took the gun, he shot Trey three times in the chest. He then took cover behind Trey's couch, as more Ballas come to avenge Trey's death. Frankie got on the phone and called Parker "Hey, I'm on Grove Street. I'm outnumbered here, come help!" Frankie told Parker over the phone "Be right there." Parker replied. Frankie hung up the phone and shot one of the Ballas

Parker hung up the phone, and looked at the twins who were sitting on the couch. "Get ready, Frankie's in trouble." They all got their guns ready and walked out of the house, they walked to Grove Street which was just at the end of their street. They spotted Frankie's car and the house it was parked in surrounded by Ballas, they started shooting down the gang members. Frankie was in the house taking care of the gangsters in there, they cleared the house out in no time. Frankie made his way outside and helped the crew take out the Ballas reinforcements, Frankie looked at the crew "Go, get outta here. I'm gonna take off and lose them!" they all nodded and made their way back to their house. Frankie got into his car and sped away from Grove Street. He couldn't shoot the cars following him, so he cut through alleyways. He found a ramp going to the flood control levee, he drove down in it and through a tunnel. He come back up to the street, and cut through an alleyway. He had lost the gang members, he mafe his way back to the hospital. Once there he walked into the ICU, the nurse told him his sister was visiting Ryan. Frankie walked back where Ryan was laying. He had several stitches in the back of his head, and severe bruising in his face. Mae looked at her brother "Where did you go?" Frankie wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder. "I handled it, he won't mess you kids again." Mae smiled and grabbed her brothers hand, she gave it a squeeze and they looked at the unconscious Ryan.


	44. Chapter 44: Dumping Brianna

Chapter 44: Dumping Brianna

It had been two months since Trey put Ryan in the hospital, he was fully recovered and back in school. Frankie and Lily were in his bed having the hottest sex they've ever had, as Frankie was thrusting in and out of Lily she moaned and screamed. She gripped his back and started scratching, feeling the pain Frankie started thrusting harder and faster. When they came they laid in bed, Frankie lit two cigarettes and handed Lily one. They laid there and smoked, Lily got up to use the bathroom she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom that Frankie had in his bedroom. Frankie laid there when his phone beeped it was Brianna, he opened up the text "Hey handsome, it's been awhile. Wanna come over and get freaky?" Frankie looked at the text, and replied. "Can't I'm tired." He sent the text and sat his phone down. His phone beeped again he opened the text "What's wrong with you?" Frankie stood up and grabbed his phone, he walked into the bathroom where Lily was sitting. "When you get through stand up, I'm gonna take your picture." He told her. Lily nodded, she finished peeing and stood up. Frankie snapped a picture of her naked body with his phone. He sent it to Brianna with the text "I been seeing someone else. Me and you are over. He walked back in the bedroom and sat the phone down on the table.

The next day at school, Mae was walking through the hallway with Ryan. Brianna approached Mae with a furious look on her face, she grabbed Mae by her shirt and pinned her against the locker "Your brother not only cheated on me, he dumped me. At cheer practice, I'm gonna make your life a living Hell." She told Mae. Mae grabbed Brianna by her throat and turned her around so Mae had Brianna pinned against the lockers. "No you won't, because I quit." Mae replied to Brianna. The girls locked eyes both of them ready for combat. Ryan stepped between them and took Mae's hand, they continued walking down the hallway leaving Brianna speechless. They approached Mae's classroom, they stopped in front of the room and started making out. Ryan looked Mae in the eyes "Don't worry about that bitch, you got better things to look forward to." Mae smiled "I know, I'm gonna be a TV star!" she replied. Her and Ryan kissed as the bell rang. Mae walked into her classroom as Ryan walked down the hall.

After school let out, Mae and Ryan met in the parking lot. He decided to give her a ride to the studio for rehearsal before his basketball practice, Ryan walked to the parking lot to find Mae waiting for him. They greeted each other with a kiss before they mounted the bike, Ryan started it up and started riding down the road, they made it to the studio where the guard opened the gate. They drove through and Ryan dropped her off at her trailer, Mae got off the bike and kissed Ryan. He drove off as she walked to her trailer, she walked inside her trailer, it was small it had a dresser with various makeup on it, and loads of outfits. She sat down at her dresser and started brushing her hair. She stopped what she was doing and opened her drawer, there was a mirror and a straw she pulled out a bag of white powder and put a bump on the mirror, she snorted the tiny bump and put the stuff away she continued brushing her hair then she got dressed. She put on a tube top and skin tight black booty shorts, along with a pair of thigh high boots.

At basketball practice Ryan was on fire, he was stealing, shooting and making the points. The coach blew the whistle "Okay, shower off!" he yelled. All the boys ran to the locker room, Ryan was stopped by the coach "You did good kid, we got a big game coming up pretty soon. I don't want you to let me down, Frankie Clinton let me down on the football field now he's a nobody, a dropout. Don't let that happen to you." The coach told him. "You got it coach." Ryan replied. He started to walk toward the locker room when the coach stopped him again "If you lose this game, you're gonna be on the bench the rest of the season." He told Ryan, Ryan nodded at the coach and walked into the locker room. The boys were in there crowded around someone they were shouting and cheering. Ryan stepped into the middle to see what was up, he spotted James the fat kid who made a move on Mae getting beat up by his friend John. Ryan pulled John off James "What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked John "Little tubby here was hanging out in the locker room, I'm showing him his place in this school." James stood up and wiped the blood off his nose. Ryan looked at him "Get the hell outta here before these guys kill you." James nodded and ran out of the locker room, Ryan looked at his teammates "If any one of you mess with that kid again I'm gonna have your ass!" he shouted at the boys, they all nodded and walked into the shower.


	45. Chapter 45: Paleto Heist

Chapter 45: Paleto Heist

Frankie, Lily, Parker, and the twins were at Parker's house planning a new score, Parker had his whiteboard out and had the plan all drawn up. He looked at his crew and started to speak "Okay, we're looking at a big job in Paleto Bay, this score was hit before back on 2014 but we're gonna hit it ourselves. Cops get kickbacks from all the gangs and organizations there, they filter the money and deposit it into the bank at Paleto Bay. The estimated take is about 3 million dollars, this is a complicated heist. Frankie, you and the twins are crowd control, Lily is getaway, me I'll sneak in the back and blow open the vault, now we're messing with the pigs retirement so they're sure to be all over the place in a matter of minutes. I got us some military gear for the heist, armor and heavy duty guns. We make our way to the outskirts of Paleto Bay on the opposite side of town, Lily will be waiting in a police car I've liberated from the Paleto Bay PD. We load the cash into the trunk and make a clean getaway." The crew agreed to the plan and they toasted on it.

Lily was waiting at the outskirts of Paleto Bay, the bank was on the opposite side of town. The rest of the crew had gone on, she talked into her headset radio "You guys in position yet?" Parker, Frankie, and the twins had reached the bank. Parker replied to Lily "We're here, you stay in your position. Everyone else keep your cool." They approached the bank in a black van, Frankie, Mark, and Missy got out of the van and stormed the front of the bank. Parker walked around to the back, he noticed an alarm system on the side of the bank. He continued around the back. Frankie, and the twins ran ibto the entrance "Okay nobody fucking move!" Mark shouted. They had M4's aimed at the crowd and tellers, "P, the crowd is handled hurry the fuck up." Missy said into her headset. Parker shot the door handle to the backdoor, he walked in and the vault was on his left. He placed a sticky bomb on the vault and ran back out the door, he hit the detonator and the vault door blew open. He started stuffing duffel bags full of money and gold bars. Once every dollar and cent was cleaned out of the vault he took the bags and ran out the backdoor. He ran about three blocks down the street and put the take into a dumpster behind a local Burger Shot.

The rest of the crew was still maintaining crowd control "I got the take, it's his. Let's move out." They were on their way out the front door and back to the van when they were surrounded by twenty police cars, and a SWAT van. Frankie started firing at the SWAT van until it exploded, they fought their way around the opposite side of the bank, they cut across an alleyway with police on their tail. A helicopter started hovering over them, with SWAT members descending on ropes toward them. Mark took them out with a grenade launcher. They kept shooting their way through the town, hiding in alleyways and covering behind dumpsters. "P, where the fuck are you?" Mark asked into his radio "I'm on my way, you'll love what I got in store for these assholes." They was fighting off cops on both sides of the alleyway, when they heard a rumbling sound. Out of the blue the row of cop cars blocking the exit to the alleyway blew up. They looked over to see a tank coming their way, the tank stopped right in front of them and the top latch opened up. Parker stood up out of the tank "Hurry get in!" he shouted. The crew piled in the tank and they made their way out of the alleyway.

Parker destroyed every police car, and helicopter on their tail. Eventually the cops retreated, they parked the tank in the woods. They saw Lily's getaway car. They all piled in and Lily started the car up. "Go back into the town, I hid the score." Parker told Lily, she drove the car into Paleto Bay. Parker pointed out the dumpster behind the Burger Shot. She stopped the car and opened the trunk, Parker, Mark, and Frankie stuffed the bags into the trunk and took off out of Paleto Bay. They stayed on The Eastern Highway south toward Los Santos, they kept looking behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. They all cheered for a successful heist "Good job guys. A few more good scores, and we'll be rich!" Parker told his crew, Mark lit a blunt and passed it around the car. As they all smoked their blunt and drove to the city, Frankie felt like a big shot. This was the most he's made since he started working in the criminal underground.


	46. Chapter 46: Birthday Boy

Chapter 46: Birthday Boy

Mae woke up in her bed, she got on her phone and texted Ryan "Happy Birthday! :)" and sent the text, her phone beeped and she opened her messages "Thank you baby." He replied. Mae smiled and walked into the bathroom, she got undressed and walked into the shower. She took a selfie on her phone and sent it to Ryan "Here's your present. Maybe you can enjoy it later ;)" she sent the picture and text. And took her shower, it was Saturday so she didn't have to go to school. She got dressed in a blue jean mini skirt and pink belly shirt, she put on her heeled sandals and walked into the living room. Frankie was sitting in his recliner drinking coffee. Mae sat down on the couch and got on her LifeInvader, she had 20+ notifications, she looked and it was James liking all her pics. She groaned in disgust and put her phone down. She heard the sound of Ryan's motorcycle pull up, and stop.

Ryan walked in the door, he was wearing a basketball jersey, ball shorts, and sneakers. He walked over to Mae and they kissed, they sat down on the couch where Ryan held Mae. Frankie looked over at the young man "I hear it's your birthday. How old are you?" he asked Ryan "Seventeen." Ryan replied. Frankie looked at Ryan "Old enough, come with me." Frankie and Ryan stood up and Ryan followed Frankie into the kitchen. They sat down at the table, where Frankie had a present waiting on Ryan. He slid the box to Ryan "Open it." He told him. Ryan opened the box, inside was a black 9mm pistol, with a box of ammo and two clips. Ryan picked up the gun and looked at it. "This is nice man, where did you get it?" Ryan asked Frankie. "I stole it from Trey when I killed him. I figured you'd want it." Ryan admired the pistol "Man, I'm not familiar with these. Think you could teach me how to shoot?" Frankie looked at the boy "Yeah man, I'll take you to the shooting range later on today. But go enjoy your time with my sister." Ryan put the gun back in the box and left it on the table.

Frankie and Ryan walked into the Ammu-Nation, there was a shooting range inside the building. Parker, and the twins were waiting by the shooting range. Frankie walked up to the trio "Hey, this is my sister's man Ryan. He just turned seventeen today. I'm gonna teach him how to shoot, if he does good he might be an asset to the crew." The trio looked at the nervous boy "Let's see what he's got, I don't like the looks of him." Parker told Frankie. Ryan walked over to the booth and put on his ear muffs, he loaded his pistol and took the safety off. He cocked the slot back and took aim, the target was moving. He aimed at it and tried to match it's movement, he was shaking holding the gun, he squeezed the trigger and it fired. The bullet missed the target completely and hit the wall. Frankie laughed and walked over to Ryan "You're nervous. You can't be nervous whole shooting, you'll end up dead that way." Frankie drew his pistol and took aim at the moving target, he fired 5 shots all of them hitting a perfect bulls eye. He looked at Ryan "Try again." Ryan aimed his pistol, he was trying to calm his shaking nerves. He tried to keep up with the speed of the target, he squeezed the trigger. This bullet hit the target it wasn't a bulls eye, he hit the side of the target. He took aim again this time he got a perfect bulls eye, he fired again another bulls eye. He emptied his clip into the target hitting a perfect score. Frankie was impressed "Good job kid!" he patted Ryan on the back.

They walked out of the Ammu-Nation, Ryan was happy he and Frankie bonded. They drove back to the beach house, Frankie parked his car in the driveway and they got out. They walked in the door to fond Mae on the phone "Who are you talking to?" Frankie asked Mae "Linda, she got to call out today." Mae replied. Ryan sat on the couch next to Mae, while Frankie walked into the kitchen. He grabbed three beers and walked back into the living room, he handed one to Mae and Ryan and opened his. Ryan took a drink of his beer and looked at Frankie "Thanks for today man, that's a good skill to learn." Ryan told Frankie. Frankie nodded and looked at Ryan "You need to learn to handle yourself. Especially if you're gonna be with my sister, she needs someone to protect her." Mae was still talking into her phone "Ok bestie, be careful. I love you too baby." Mae hung up the phone and looked at Frankie "How d he do?" Frankie looked at Ryan then back at Mae "Bad at first, but he got good quick." Mae was turned on that her man could handle a gun. She kissed Ryan, the three sat and talked the rest of the day.


	47. Chapter 47: Birthday Present

Chapter 47: Birthday Present

Frankie had gone to bed leaving Mae and Ryan alone, they were both in their sixth beer and were feeling tipsy. Mae had rolled a joint from some medical Frankie had given her, she rolled it up and lit it. She took a hit and passed it to Ryan, Ryan denied it at first. "Aww c'mon baby, it'll make you feel good." Mae said seductively. Ryan took the joint and took a small hit, he choked a little but held the smoke in. He blew the smoke out and passed it back to Mae, she and Ryan passed it back and forth. She turned on the radio, the song "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado was playing. Mae stood up and started dancing sexy for Ryan, she took off her shirt exposing her breasts. Ryan loved what he was seeing, Mae took off her skirt, she was only wearing a g string thong and her heels. She started dancing sexy like a stripper, she got inti Ryan's lap and started straddling. Ryan grabbed her hips as she gave him a lap dance "You're so sexy." He told her, Mae smiled and kept dancing.

She kept straddling him, he picked her up and laid her on her back on the couch. He and Mae started going at it hot and heavy, he took off her panties along with his shorts. He started thrusting into her, Mae moaned and screamed in pleasure. Ryan started going faster and deeper, Mae started panting "Oh yeah baby, right there. Oh fuck, I love you!" she told him. They both came at the same time, and laid there. Mae had put her skirt and shirt back on, Ryan put on his clothes as well. They sat there making out as they smoked the rest of the joint and drank their beer. "How's that for a present?" she asked him. Ryan smiled "Can't think of a better one babe." They kissed, he caressed her breasts "I love you baby." He told her. "I love you too." She replied. They sat there making out and getting high, Lily walked in the door and looked at the two teenagers. "Hi, what's going on?" she asked them "Nothing, it's Ryan's birthday. He's staying over." Mae told Lily, she nodded at Mae's response. Lily turned to her left and walked upstairs.

The next morning Mae and Ryan woke up in her bed in each other's arms. Mae was wearing only a large t shirt, Ryan was in boxers. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. She peed then left the bathroom, she walked out of her room and through the front living room. She walked into the kitchen where Martha was sitting eating eggs, Mae sat down at the table across from Martha "Where's mine?" she asked Martha. She looked at Mae "Does this look like a bed and breakfast? Make your own." Mae shook her head and stood up, she walked to the fridge and got out the eggs. She noticed a pan on the stove, she cracked three eggs and put it in the pan and started cooking. Frankie and Lily walked into the kitchen giggling and holding hands. They looked at Mae who was cooking breakfast. "Where's Ryan?" Frankie asked. "He's still asleep, I'm cooking him breakfast." Mae replied.

Ryan woke up in Mae's bed, he looked around but his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, he peed then left the bathroom. He walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. He walked in to find everyone sitting at the table, except Mae who was cooking. He took a seat and Mae sat his plate in front of him, they kissed after she gave him his plate. "Thanks babe." He told her. Mae smiled "Your welcome." She replied. Mae grabbed her plate and they ate breakfast, Frankie and Lily were drinking coffee. Martha finished her plate and stood up, she took her plate to the sink and washed it. When she was done she walked out on the deck and lit a joint, Frankie and Lily followed her. Mae and Ryan sat and ate their breakfast, she looked at him lovingly. She was the luckiest girl in the world, Ryan felt the same way. They finished their plate and put it in the sink. They walked out onto the deck where everyone else was, they all smoked the joint and talked til noon.


	48. Chapter 48: Learning To Drive

Chapter 48: Learning To Drive

Ryan had moved out of his parents house, and moved in the Frankie and Mae. Frankie had grown to like Ryan and trusted him to live with them, he let Mae and Ryan share a bed. Ryan had passed his permit test, Frankie had decided to teach him how to drive. Frankie got in the passenger seat of his Rapid GT sports car, Ryan got behind the wheel. Frankie looked at Ryan "Okay man, back out of the driveway slowly. Look out for traffic as you're backing up." Ryan nodded and started the car, he put the car in reverse and backed up. The traffic was horrible, the cars were coming with no signs of slowing down, when he had a window he backed up into the road and cut it right. He straightened the wheel out and put it in drive. He started driving down the road, he was going slow trying to maintain the steering wheel. Frankie looked at the cats behind him, they started passing up Ryan. "You're doing good kid, go a little faster." Frankie told Ryan. Ryan sped up reaching the speed limit.

Ryan drove down the road, they stayed on the highway avoiding the traffic of the city. They drove along the Eastern Highway heading north toward Sandy Shores, they passed up Sandy Shores sticking with the highway. They reached Paleto Bay, when Frankie's gas light started flashing "Ok man, pull in at the gas station. We need to fill up." Ryan listened to Frankie, he pulled into the gas station and parked at the pump. Ryan started pumping the gas, Frankie walked into the store. Frankie grabbed two sprunks a bag of chips, and two candy bars. He walked up to the counter "This, and $20 on pump 3" Frankie told the cashier, the clerk nodded and rung up Frankie's stuff "That'll be $27" he told Frankie. Frankie handed him a fifty dollar bill, and the clerk gave him his change. Frankie walked out of the gas station and got back in the car, Ryan was behind the wheel waiting for him. "Okay, stick to the highway. It's a straight shot home." Frankie told Ryan. Ryan started the car, and left the gas station. He drove out of Paleto Bay and onto the Western Highway.

Ryan drove south heading toward Los Santos, he did a good job keeping up with the speed limit. Frankie was impressed with Ryan's skill. "You're doing great man, just stay with it. Next time I'll have you navigating traffic in the city." Ryan smiled and nodded. "Thanks man, that motorcycle helped a lot with my driving." Ryan told Frankie. They approached Vespucci Beach, Ryan slowed down and pulled into the driveway. He parked the car, and shut it off. They got out of the car and walked into the house, Mae jumped onto Ryan as soon as he walked in the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they started making out. "He do good?" she asked Frankie as Ryan held her. "He did great, he'll be easy to teach to drive." Frankie replied. Mar squealed and kissed Ryan. Frankie sat down on the chair and pulled out a blunt. Mae and Ryan sat on the couch, the three sat and smoked the blunt. Lily walked downstairs, wearing only a pair of panties and a black belly shirt. She walked over to Frankie and sat in his lap.

The four of them had a good time that night, they decided to go down to the beach, Frankie found some rocks and dry driftwood. He started a bonfire, Lily played some music on her phone. They sat in a circle drinking and smoking weed, Frankie was happy with his life. He was happy his sister had a good man, he was happy with his new girlfriend. Mae was happy that she was living with her brother, she had more freedom. Lily was content, they all sat and laughed and talked. Frankie called Parker, he and the twins cone out and they brought beer and smoke. As the group all sat and partied Mae noticed Mark, he was way older than het but she thought he was hot. She stared at Mark's tattoos and muscles, Mark noticed her as well. She quickly turned her attention back to her boyfriend Ryan, she and Ryan made out. Mark lit a blunt and passed it around, the group all partied and smoked the blunt. They partied til daybreak.


	49. Chapter 49: Royalties

Chapter 49: Royalties

Mae and Ryan woke up in each other's arms in Mae's bed, they got up and walked into the living room. Ryan sat down on the couch, while Mae walked out to check the mail. She had something from the movie studio, she walked in the house and opened her mail. It was a royalty check for her show, it was made out to her with the amount of $15,000. Mae jumped in excitement, she showed the chexk to Ryan and they hugged. "We're going shopping!" she told Ryan in excitement. Frankie and Lily walked downstairs to see what all the noise was. "What's going on?" he asked Mae. "The studio sent me a royalty check, me and Ryan are gonna go shopping." Mae replied. Frankie smiled "Good, have fun." He told Mae. Frankie and Lily walked into the kitchen. Mae ran to her room to get dressed, she put on a pair of skinny jeans, a black belly shirt, and a pair of cpmbat boots. Ryan walked in and put on a pair of jeans and a white t shirt, he put on a black jacket, and a pair of boots.

Ryan and Mae had got on his bike, and left the beach house. They headed through Los Santos to the mall, Ryan parked his bike in the parking lot. He and Mae walked hand in hand into the mall, they first stopped at the food court where she bought Ryan a cheeseburger and she got some tacos. They sat at the table and ate their food, when they finished they threw their garbage away and walked out of the food court. Mae took Ryan to Deider Sachs, where he bought a variety of muscle shirts, basketball jerseys and ball shorts. She had bought him 12 different pairs of tennis shoes, and bought herself some shorts and tank tops. She walked into the dress shop where she bought every sexy short dress she cluld find in her size. She was in the dressing room changing into a short leopard print dress, Ryan was sitting in a chair in front of the dressing room. She walked out and modeled the dress for him, he whistled and complimented how sexy she looked.

They left the mall with bags full of clothes, Ryan had bought a game system and 100 games. There was so much stuff that they couldn't ride the bike, Mae hailed a taxi driving down the street. It stopped and they loaded the trunk full of their stuff. Mae got in the cab, Ryan looked at her through the window "I'll follow you." He told her. "Okay." Mae replied. The cab drove on down the street, Ryan got on his bike and followed the cab. They made it to the beach house, Ryan parked his bike next to Frankie's car and he helped unload the stuff out of the trunk. They paid the driver and he left, Mae and Ryan walked into the house and unpacked their things in Mae's room. She had over 50 different outfits, she must have spent $5,000 alone on clothes for her and Ryan. Ryan unpacked his game system and hooked it up to Mae's TV. Mae got changed into a pair of pink booty shorts, and thigh high rainbow colored socks, she kept her belly shirt on. She sat beside Ryan and watched hin play his game.

Frankie walked into Mae's room smoking a blunt, he took a seat next to Ryan and passed it to him. He took a hit and passed it to Mae, they passed the blunt back and forth. Frankie looked at Ryan's new game system "What are you playing?" he asked him. Ryan looked away from the screen "Righteous Slaughter." Ryan replied. Frankie was amazed at the graphics, the game looked almost real. He and Mae watched Ryan enjoy his new game, when Ryan died he passed the controller to Frankie who started to play. Mae stood up and walked out of the room, she walked into the kitchen where Lily was sitting there drinking whiskey. She looked up at Mae "So you got some money huh?" she asked Mae. Mae nodded "Let me borrow $1,000" she told Mae. Mae looked at her confused "Don't you make enough money with your stripping and robbing trade?" she told Lily. Lily stood up and shoved Mae "Yes I do, but I want your money. Hand it over now!" she shoved Mae again, Mae sighed in defeat not wanting to fight the girl. She walked over to her purse and pulled out a handful of hundred dollar bills, she counted 10 of them and handed it to Lily. Lily took the money and grabbed Mae's ass "That's right, be a good little bitch." She walked out of the kitchen leaving Mae humiliated.


	50. Chapter 50: The Driver's Test

Chapter 50: The Driver's Test

Frankie had Ryan out driving through the inner city of Los Santos, Ryan was doing a good job. He was stopping at stop signs, and red lights, he knew when he had the right a way and when he didn't. Frankie was impressed with Ryan's driving skill, he looked at Ryan who was behind the wheel "Good job man, you're doing great." Frankie told Ryan. Ryan stopped at the red light at the intersection "Thanks man, I learn fast." He replied. The light turned green and Ryan drove on, he was driving through Davis, heading north. Frankie noticed his gas light was on so he had Ryan stop at the gas station, they pulled in and stopped at the pump. Frankie put his card in the slot, and Ryan pumped the gas. When they had filled up, they got back in the car. Ryan put it in drive, and left the gas station. They drove to Rockford Hills, up Whispymound Drive and into the hills. Ryan was doing a good job driving the car, an 18 wheeler was in the opposite lane. The truck come onto their lane, Ryan panicked and drove to his right off the road. Frankie flipped the trucker off, the 18 wheeler honked and drove on.

Ryan and Frankie stayed on the backroads going to the sticks, they had reached the outskirts of Sandy Shores. Frankie had Ryan drive through the small town, Ryan did and he stopped at the stop signs and tried to maintain his handling of the steering wheel. They left Sandy shores, and headed south back toward Los Santos. They drove down the hill and were back in Rockford Hills, Ryan made a left and drove toward East Los Santos. He stopped at a red light, he looked over to his left. There was two Vagos in a Rapid GT just like Frankie's, he started revving his engine signaling he wanted to race. Ryan did likewise, Frankie looked at the boy with confusion "You ain't racing in my car, hell no!" Frankie told Ryan. Ryan quit revving and drove on when the light turned green.

Two days later it was time for Ryan's driver's test, Frankie had Ryan drive to the DMV. He parked in front of the building and walked in, he approached the counter that said Driver's Test on the sign. The woman standing there was a tall overweight black woman, she looked at Ryan and Frankie "What?" she asked them "I'm here for my license test." Ryan replied. The woman snapped her fingers and a man walked out from behind the counter, he was tall medium build wearing an LSPD t shirt, and black cargo pants. He walked outside with Ryan and Frankie, they got into the car Ryan got behind the wheel and the man sat in the passenger seat. "Okay, back out slowly." The man told Ryan, he started the car and put it in reverse. He backed out slowly and cut the wheel right, and turned into traffic. "Okay, go up two blocks and make a right." The man told Ryan, he straightened out the wheel and put the car in drive. He did what the man said and drove up two blocks. He stopped at the stop sign and turned on his turn signal. When he saw it was clear he made a right "Okay, go to the intersection and make a left turn."

Ryan drove to the four way intersection on the street, he stopped at the stop sign and turned on his blinker. He waited until he had a window and made his left turn, the instructor started writing on his clipboard. "Ok, see this empty driveway. Pass it up stop, and back up into it. That's a turnabout." Ryan listened to the instructor, he did his turnabout and drove back the opposite way. "Okay go straight at this intersection, and we're going to parallel park." Ryan stopped at the stop sign, and made sure he had a window. He drove straight onto the next street, he saw a car sitting on the side of the road. He turned on his blinker and backed up. He cut his wheel all the way to the right as he backed up, when he got into position he cut the wheel all the way to the left. He backed the car up and straightened out the wheel when he got it in place, he pulled up an inch and parked the car. The instructor wrote on his clipboard "Good job, now let's drive back to the DMV." He told Ryan. Ryan backed up an inch and pulled out, he drove the car back to the DMV where Frankie was waiting outside for him. The instructor stamped Ryan's paper and handed it to him "Congratulations kid, you passed." Ryan smiled as he took his paper. He walked inside to the DMV to have his picture taken, they printed off his card and handed it to him. Ryan and Frankie drove home happy he passed.


	51. Chapter 51: New Blood

Chapter 51: New Blood

Ryan was street legal, Mae and Frankie put their money together and bought Ryan a new Ocelot Lynx sports car, it was green with black trim. Ryan loved his new car he took Mae out for a ride through San Andreas, they drove along the Highway circling Los Santos and Blaine County. They made it back to their beach house and he parked the car in the driveway. Mae was turned on by Ryan's driving, she and Ryan started making out. He reached under her skirt and started rubbing her clit, it was wet. They got out of the car and he carried her into the house, he carried her into their bedroom and shut the door. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, they started making out when they heard a knock on the door. "What is it?" Ryan asked. "Hey driver, I need your help. Come with me man." Frankie replied through the door. Ryan sighed and got off the bed, he walked to the door and opened it. Frankie and Lily were waiting at the door "Come on, we're gonna make some money." Frankie told Ryan, the three walked down the hallway and out the door. Lily walked back in the house and made her way to Mae's room, she found Mae undressing Lily walked over and grabbed Mae by her hair and kissed her for five seconds. She started rubbing Mae's ass "This house better be spotless by the time we get back or you'll go over my knee bitch." Lily turned around and walked out the door.

Frankie, Ryan, and Lily were in Lily's Albany Washington driving to Parker's house, Lily had just bought the car a few days earlier with the money she's extorted from Mae. Frankie didn't know what Lily was up to n he just assumed she spent her heist and dancer earnings. They pulled up in front of Parker's house, and parked the car. The three got out and walked up to the house, Ryan was nervous about being where he was. He wasn't used to being in the ghetto, they walked in the house where the trio were waiting. Mark and Parker greeted Frankie, they looked at Ryan "Who's the kid?" Parker asked Frankie "This is my boy Ryan, he's dating my sister. He can handle a gun, and he can drive. I figure we let him in on one of our jobs." Frankie replied. Parker, and Mark shook Ryan's hand and they sat down. Parker pulled out his whiteboard.

He started drawing on it, he had a layout of the casino on Los Santos. "Okay, this is a big job. We're hitting the casino, this one has an estimated take of $25,000,000. I got the gear ready, I figure Frankie and Mark pose as dealers. They go into the basement where there's a garage door, they open the door. Ryan you drive the armored van I've acquired into the garage. Me, Lily, and Missy will come out, then Mark, and Frankie will help me and Missy load up the cash from their vault while Lily stands guard. When we take everything they got, we all get into the van and high tail it out of there. I got a warehouse in East Los Santos we can go to. From there we split the take and leave the van, we split up from there and lay low." Ryan was nervous about being involved in this heist, he looked around the room at the rest of them who seemed to go along with the plan. "Sound good?" Parker asked. "Yup." Everyone said in unison, except Ryan who stayed quiet.

Ryan was sitting in the armored van, in the underground garage of the casino. Lily was standing guard with an M4 in her hand, they were waiting on the rest of the crew to come back with the cash. Ryan looked in the rearview mirror and spotted Frankie, and the rest of the crew carrying several duffel bags full of money. They ran to the van and threw the bags in the back, they then turned around and spotted several gunmen chasing after them. Frankie and the crew took them out as quick as they were coming, soon they were outnumbered. They all piled into the van and Ryan fled out of the garage, they were out on the streets of Los Santos heading east. They had drove a few blocks when they noticed several black cars chasing them, Frankie and Mark opened the backdoors of the armored van and shot at the cars. Ryan was cutting through alleyways trying to lose them, when they finally shook the cars they made it to the warehouse.

Their vehicles were waiting on them, they got out of the van unloaded the money. Parker handed two duffel bags to each member of the crew, keeping 5 for himself "Here's your cut, there should be about 3 mil altogether in those bags." Ryan smiled he was officially a millionaire, he put his bags into his trunk. The crew split up, Ryan followed Frankie and Lily home while the rest of the crew took different routes to their house. The three walked in the door of their beach house to find Mae sitting on the couch, Ryan walked over to her. They greeted each other with a kiss "I got something to show you." He told her "What?" she asked. Ryan took her hand and lead her outside, he opened his trunk and pulled out two duffel bags. He carried them inside and into Mae's bedroom, he sat them on the bed and opened them up. Mae was shocked to see all that money, she jumped into Ryan's arms and they started making out.


	52. Chapter 52: Big Spender

Chapter 52: Big Spender

Mae and Ryan made love that night, rolling around in bunches of loose bills Ryan had all over the bed. The next morning they went out to go shopping, Mae had bought herself 100 new sexy outfits to wear for Ryan, Ryan bought himself a Vapid Sandking XL pickup truck it was jet black with four doors and a 15 inch lift kit on it. They rode around in Ryan's new truck showing off, they stopped off at a five star restaurant where Ryan treated Mae to anything she wanted, they ate their meal and drove back home. When they pulled into the driveway, Frankie was outside washing his car when they pulled in. He looked at Ryan's new truck as he and Mae got out of the truck "Nice, this yours?" Frankie asked Ryan "Yeah, bought it today." Ryan replied, Frankie and Ryan were looking at his truck and talking as Mae carried her clothes into the house.

She walked into her bedroom to find Lily going through her clothes "What are you doing?" Mae asked Lily "I noticed you had some sext get ups in here. I figured I'd borrow a few." Lily replied. Mae put her things down and walked over to Lily "You couldn't aske me first?" Lily slapped Mae across the face and grabbed her by her hair. She kissed Mae sticking her tongue in her mouth, she stopped frenching Mae and looked at her "I own you, don't you get it?" Lily let go of Mae and threw all of Mae's stuff off the dresser and into the floor "Clean it up!" she told Mae "You made the mess you clean it up." Mae replied sarcastically. Lily grabbed a coat hanger and grabbed Mae by her arm, she pulled Mae's shorts down and started spanking her ass with the coat hanger, she threw the crying Mae onto the ground "Clean it up or else!" Lily told the crying Mae who was rubbing her sore bottom.

Lily walked outside to where the boys were talking, she walked up to Frankie and kissed him "What's going in babe?" she asked Frankie. The boys looked at the hot young woman "Nothing, talking about my boy's new truck here." Frankie replied. Lily hopped in the passenger seat "Let's go for a ride!" she told the boys. Frankie hopped in back and Ryan got behind the wheel, he started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. They flew down the highway Lily was having a great time, being a country girl trucks turned her on. She had on a pair of short shorts and a tank top, she put her bare leg over Ryan's privates and started rubbing trying to turn him on. Frankie didn't notice, Ryan was kind of uncomfortable but he didn't say anything. They made their way to East Los Santos, Ryan turned around and drove back toward Vespucci Beach. They pulled into the driveway and parked the truck, the three got out of the truck and walked in the house, Ryan yelled for Mae but he didn't get an answer. He walked into their bedroom where Mae was straightening up the rest of Lily's mess, she finished up and greeted Ryan with a kiss.

They left the house to drop Mae off at the movie studio, he kissed her goodbye and dropped her off. She walked into her trailer and got ready for her scene, she put on her outfit, brushed her hair and snorted a bump. She walked out of her trailer and into the studio, she met her co stars Jack Sawyer, who was playing her flamboyant uncle Darwin. And the star of the show Tommy Wax he was about 35 with black hair, tan skin, and medium build he was playing her booze drinking, women chasing uncle Tommy. She shook hands with her co stars and started her scene, after the filming was over she was walking back to her trailer. Tommy walked over to her "Hey" he told Mae. Mae turned around "Hey." Tommy pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed her one. Mae took it and lit it, she took a drag off it. Tommy looked at her lustfully "You know, I'm a big star in Vinewood. I can make you a star." Mae smiled and looked at him "Really?" Tommy grabbed her ass "But it's not for nothing." Mae flicked her cigarette and grabbed Tommy by the hand and lead him inside her trailer, she locked the door after they got inside.


	53. Chapter 53: Ryan Meets Trevor

Chapter 53: Ryan Meets Trevor

Frankie and Ryan were driving through Strawberry in Ryan's Sandking, Lily was in the backseat as it was time for her shift at the Vanilla Unicorn. They pulled into the parking lot and parked the massive truck, the three got out and walked to the door. The bouncer at the door let Frankie and Lily in, but he stopped Ryan. Frankie walked back over to the bouncer "Hey man, he's with me." The bouncer nodded and stepped aside. Ryan followed Frankie into the club, he looked around in awe the music was loud, the strippers were beautiful, and the drinks were cheap. He followed Frankie to the back office, while Lily walked into her dressing room. Trevor was sitting at his desk counting money when he heard the door shut, he looked up at Frankie and Ryan "Good to see you. I thought you fucking forgot about me. Who's the kid?" Trevor asked Frankie "This is Mae's boyfriend Ryan, I figure I'd bring him with me. See if you had any work for him." Frankie replied. Trevor nodded and walked over to Ryan, he started staring him down he got up close to Ryan and started sniffing. Ryan was uncomfortable with the strange man sizing him up. Trevor looked him in the eyes "Fear, I knew it. I could smell it on you." Trevor walked to the fridge and grabbed some beers.

He handed one to Frankie, and one to Ryan. Trevor looked back at Ryan "I can't use someone who has fear. The work I have involves balls, you gotta have em to survive. I see potential in you, we're gonna get rid of your fear. Then we could work together, I'm a billionaire my friend. I'll make you rich." Trevor told Ryan as they opened their beers, they raised their bottles in the air and took a drink. Ryan liked hearing that Trevor could set him up. Trevor walked over to his desk and pulled out a box "The contents of this box are secret, it's for a friend in East Los Santos. Go deliver the box, leave the area. Then call me when it's done." Trevor handed the box to Ryan, he took the box and sat it on the couch. The three talked until Ryan was finished with his beer, when he finished Trevor looked at him "Go deliver the fucking box!" Trevor yelled at Ryan. Ryan jumped up and grabbed the box, he walked out of the office and through the lounge. He walked out of the club and into his truck, he started his truck and left the club

Ryan had the address on the box typed into his GPS, he flew down the road trying to get the box to it's destination as fast as possible. He left Strawberry and drove through Davis, he passed the towing company and continued east. He reached East Los Santos, he pulled up to the house and got out of his truck. He walked up to the door with the package in his hand, he knocked on the door and a Vago opened it. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle of whiskey in his hand "What?" he asked Ryan. Ryan stuttered as he spoke "P..p…package for you. From Trevor." He told the Vago, he took the box and opened it up. Inside was a bag of crystal the Vago smiled "Good job kid, this is primo stuff." He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Ryan "Here. Give Trevor my compliments" Ryan took the cash and put it in his pocket "Sure thing." He replied. Ryan turned around and got back in his truck, he started it up and left East Los Santos. He made it to Davis heading west to Strawberry, he pulled out his phone and called Frankie "Yeah?" Frankie answered "Get Trevor." There was a silence for a few moments then Ryan heard "What?" It was Trevor's voice "The box is there, and I'm out of the area." Ryan replied. "Good kid, now get to a good vantage point and enjoy the show." Ryan drove back to East Los Santos, he found a hill and drove up it. His truck was 4WD so he climbed it easy, he turned the truck around and faced the house, the next thing Ryan knew the house exploded taking out three houses next to it. Ryan saw the explosion and was shocked "That man is crazy!" he said. After he watched the explosion, he left the area and drove back to The Unicorn.


	54. Chapter 54: Red Cobra

Warning Character Death

Chapter 54: Red Cobra

The explosion had put the neighborhood on notice, several Vagos gathered around the houses to watch. At the house next door a boy walked out the door holding a bottle of beer in his left hand and a cigarette in his right hand, he had black hair, tan skin, a scar on his cheek, blue eyes, average features, and a tattoo of a red cobra on his right arm. This boy was Carlos Romano, Carlos was born in Vice City to Joe Romano who was the leader of the Romano crime family in Liberty City. After his family lost influence in Liberty City he moves to Vice City, hoping to settle down and leave the mafia life. He met and fell in love with a beautiful stripper named Butterfly Vanessa Rodriguez, she was of Cuban descent her father was a refugee who left Cuba for a better life. Joe and Vanessa fell in love and got married, they settled down and had a son named Carlos. They bought a house in Little Havana near the beach, everything seemed perfect until a few months after Carlos' 10th birthday.

A local mafia saw Joe as a threat so he sent some hitmen to kill them, Carlos was hiding in his closet where he witnessed 3 guys beat his father mercilessly before cutting his throat. They then turned to Vanessa, they all three raped her then killed her in cold blood. The hitmen then ransacked the house scavenging anything worth money, leaving Carlos grieving. Carlos went missing after that, he lived on the streets stealing food and clothes to survive. At 13 he was attacked by a street punk who Carlos killed with a meat cleaver, he stole the man's gun and learned how to shoot. From then on Carlos started committing robberies, he had stuck up every 24/7 and liquor store in Vice City, at 16 he started doing wheelman jobs for various gangs and mobs in the city. The Williams Family noticed him and started hiring Carlos for hits, it was all good until they sent him with their associates to do a hit. Carlos recognized the hitmen and killed them, he soon turned his attention to The Williams Family who were the ones who killed Carlos' parents.

Carlos at 18 decided to rob the family and kill The Don Roberto Williams. The Don enraged put a hit on Carlos, Carlos tried to escape but was caught. The soldiers in the Williams Family caught Carlos, they tied him up and put him in a boat rigged with explosives. As Carlos' boat went further into the ocean a fisherman discovers him, he saved Carlos and they rode in his boat to Los Santos. Carlos worked for the fisherman for a few months gaining the fisherman's trust and friendship. The fisherman gave Carlos $2,000 a key to a Bobcat pickup truck, and the key to a house in East Los Santos. Carlos worked for the Vagos while in East Los Santos gaining their trust, he was a valued friend of them they gave him the nickname Red Cobra because of the tattoo on his arm.

Carlos watched the houses burn in flames, the leader of the Vagos Juan walked over to Carlos "Did you see what happened?" Carlos took a drag off his cigarette and nodded "I saw a kid in a big truck give him a package then run outta there." Juan looked down then back at Carlos "Can you find the kid, and make him regret it?" Juan asked Carlos "Oh yeah, I'll make him regret it alright." Carlos said picking up a machete he had sitting on his table "Him and whoever he is working for. They're gonna feel the bite of the Cobra." Juan turned around and walked away from the house, Carlos walked over to his gun cabinet where he started grabbing guns and ammo and loading them into his duffel bag. He walked outside with the bag and got jnto his truck, he drove down the road searching for Ryan's Sandking. He caught up to it, he shot Ryan's tire out. Ryan swerved off the road and flipped onto it's top, Carlos got out of hos truck and walked over to the wreck. He found Ryan crawling out of the truck coughing and gasping. He had glass shards in his torso, Carlos pulled out his machete and grabbed Ryan by his hair "Who sent you!?" he asked Ryan, Ryan just spit and coughed up blood. "T…t…Tre." Ryan passed out from blood loss, Carlos shoved his machete through Ryan's skull and left his body. He grabbed Ryan's phone and looked through his call history. He was going to question everyone starting with his most recent call Mae Clinton.


	55. Chapter 55: The Wake

Chapter 55: The Wake

Mae had walked out of her trailer, Tommy walked out behind her zipping his pants up. He lit a cigar and smacked Mae on the ass "See you tomorrow." He told her. Mae walked out to where Ryan was supposed to pick her up, she found a Bobcat pickup truck sitting in the parking spot. Standing there was a handsome young man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, and black pants smoking a cigarette. Carlos saw Mae's beauty and instantly fell in love, she was younger than him by a lot but he didn't care his jaw dropped as the caramel skinned girl walked toward him. She was wearing a pink ruffled mini skirt, a pink belly shirt, and pink heels she stopped in front of Carlos "Have you seen my boyfriend? He's white, brown hair, drives a Sandking." Carlos flicked his ashes and looked at Mae "I'm sorry, I tracked you down. Ryan was in a car accident, I tried to help him but it was too late. I found you in his phone and thought you'd want to know." Carlos told Mae.

Mae broke down and started sobbing her boyfriend, the boy she loved the boy she started to share her life with was dead. She couldn't believe it, she sat down on the ground with her head in her hands. Carlos knelt down and petted her back "I'm sorry you had to find out, and I'm sorry it happened." He told Mae. She buried her head into his chest and cried into his chest, he hugged her as she cried. He picked her up off the ground and walked her to his truck, he opened the door for her to get in the passenger side. He walked around and got into the driver's side "Where you live?" he asked her. "Vespucci Beach." She replied. Carlos started the truck and left the movie studio. He drove south to Vespucci Beach, Mae had quit crying she was still heartbroken by the news. She looked at Carlos, she thought he was good looking, she noticed his tattoo it was a red cobra "Nice tat." She said somberly. Carlos looked at his arm "Yeah I had it a few years. Souvenir from Vice City." He replied. Mae looked impressed. She quickly turned her attention out the window, Carlos felt bad for Mae. He knew Ryan was going to die anyway from the accident but he made it quick.

Mae looked out the passenger side window they drove by the row of beach houses "This is my house." She told him. Carlos stopped the truck, Mae was about to get out when Carlos grabbed her arm "Hey, I know this is a bad time. But you're really beautiful, can I get your number? Maybe go out sometime and help get over your sorrow?" Mae smiled through her tear covered face. She wrote her number down on a paper and handed it to Carlos, he smiled as he took the paper "I'll see you aroubd Mae." He told her. Mae shut the door and walked into the house, Frankie and Lily were sitting on the couch crying, Mae sat down and the three group hugged and cried together. Everyone knew about Ryan's death, Mae was more hurt by it than anyone. She got up and walked into her room Lily followed behind her, when they were both in Mae's room Lily shut the door. Lily grabbed Mae and gave her the tightest hug "I'm so sorry, for everything." Lily told Mae.

At the funeral Ryan's family was there, along with Mae, Frankie, Lily, Parker, the twins, and Trevor. They all greeted and talked to each other. Carlos come in wearing a suit and tie, he had a dozen flowers he put them on Ryan's casket and walked over to Mae. "I wanted to come and pay my respects." He told her. Mae smiled and hugged Carlos, she introduced him to Frankie and everyone else. When he met Trevor, Trevor didn't like him "Don't you work for the Vagos?" Trevor asked Carlos "I'm a friend of their leader but I don't work for any specific gang, anybody that'll pay I'll work for." Carlos replied. Trevor nodded "Then you probably know about the explosion that I did on them." Trevor told him. Carlos nodded "Yeah, bad shit man." Carlos replied. Carlos now has the information on who put Ryan up to the explosion, he sat around and talked with Mae for a few hours then left the funeral.


	56. Chapter 56: Hasta La Vista Vagos

Chapter 56: Hasta La Vista Vagos

Carlos had driven back to East Los Santos to give Juan the news on who killed their member, he pulled up into the driveway and put the car in park. He walked into Juan's house where Juan, and some other Vagos were sitting around drinking beer watching football. Juan stood up and looked at Carlos "Did you find our attacker?" Juan asked Carlos. Carlos looked at Juan and pulled his phone out, he had a picture of Trevor "This is him, Trevor Phillips. He owns the strip club, he's a billionaire but he's unhinged and crazy. I say we back off, this man could potentially wipe us out." Juan looked at the picture, thrn at Carlos "We attack him and everyone he knows. This little bitch next to him." Juan said pointing at Mae who was in the picture along with Frankie and Trevor "We kidnap her, luring these two pendejos to come after her. Then we kill all three of them." Carlos didn't like Juan's plan.

Carlos pulled out his 9mm and put it against Juan's head "You leave that girl alone ese!" Carlos told Juan, the Vagos all aimed their guns at Carlos. Carlos shot Juan in the head and took out the Vagos in his living room, he ran out the door and bolted to hos Bobcat. He got in it and sped down the road, he drove to The Vanilla Unicorn where Trevor was living. Carlos parked his Bobcat in the back alley and got out of his truck, he pounded on the door shouting "Open up T!" Trevor opened the door, he had on sweatpants, boots, and no shirt. He was holding a Pisswasser beer in his hand "What kid?" Trevor asked Carlos. Carlos ran inside the club "The Vagos man, I shot their leader. They're gonna come after me and I need a place to hide." Trevor took a drink of his beer and looked at Carlos. "Ok kid, this is the best I can do for you." Trevor handed him a key and $10,000 "There's an apartment in Rockford Hills, go and sleep there. I'll call you for some work, we'll take care of our Vagos problem together." Carlos took the key, and sat down.

He called Mae on the phone "Hello?" she asked over the phone "Hey Mae, it's Carlos. Listen have your brother have his guns ready. Something bad is going to happen, gang members are gonna come after you. Be prepared." Carlos told Mae "Ok, thanks for the tip." Carlos hung up the phone and walked outside, he got into his truck and left the club. He drove to Rockford Hills to his new apartment, he found the building and parked in the parking spot. He got out of his truck and walked into the building, he walked up two flights of stairs and down the hall. He reached apartment 3C he put the key in the lock and opened the door, he walked into the apartment and shut the door. Immediately to his left was a kitchen area, he walked into the living room area on his right was a bedroom with a bathroom. He sat on the recliner and got on his phone.

When Mae got off the phone with Carlos she ran to Frankie and Lily, who were sitting in the kitchen "What is it Maebug?" Frankie asked Mae "Be on your guard tonight, Carlos told me that some gang menbers were coming after us." Mae told the couple. Frankie jumped up "We're gonna be ready!" he and Lily ran upstairs to their bedroom. Frankie walked to his gun cabinet where he pulled out an AK, an M4, and he handed Mae a 9mm pistol, they all got locked and loaded. They sat up all night in the living room expecting the Vagos to come by at any time, at daybreak they fell asleep. No Vagos that night, Mae woke up next to Lily and Frankie, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She texted Carlos on her phone "Thanks for the warning handsome." She sent the text, her phone beeped immediately. She opened the text "You're welcome beautiful:)" Mae smiled at the text "Think we can hang out today?" she sent the text. Carlos texted back "Sure thing, I'll protect you." Mae squealed excitingly and sat her phone down.


	57. Chapter 57: Latin Charm

Chapter 57: Latin Charm

Carlos had showered and gotten dressed, he was wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He walked out of the apartment complex and got into his truck, he started it up and drove down the street. He was heading south to Vespucci Beach, he got on his phone and called Mae "Hey." Mae told Carlos through the phone "Hey babe, I'm on my way to get you. Get ready." Carlos told Mae "Ok." Mae replied. Carlos hung up the phone and kept driving down the street. He stopped at a red light, he looked over to his left where he saw some Vagos sitting in a car blasting music. They looked at Carlos and drew their pistols. Carlos drew his in return and shot the gangsters, when the light turned green Carlos drove on.

Mae had gotten dressed and ready for her date with Carlos, she had on a sexy shory strapless red dress, and red high heeled shoes. She had makeup on her face and her hair was down, she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. Frankie and Lily were sitting on the couch smoking a blunt, she walked over to them and Frankie handed her the blunt. She took a hit and passed it to Lily "What are you dressed up for?" Frankie asked Mae "I'm going on a date with Carlos." Mae replied. Frankie choked on his blunt, after he quit coughing he looked at Mae "Be careful, that boy is into all kinds of crazy shit." Mae nodded "I will, I'm sure he'd protect me." Mae heard a vehicle pull up and stop, then they heard knocking at the door. Mae walked to the door and opened it. Carlos was standing there with a bouquet of roses, he handed them to the blushing Mae. "Aww thank you!" Mae said excitingly. They walked in the door where Carlos met Frankie and Lily. Frankie shook hands with Carlos "Hey man what's happening?" Frankie asked Carlos. "Nothing man, grinding." Carlos replied. He saw Lily who was all smiles when she saw Carlos "Mae, why do you keep getting the cute ones?" she asked Mae. Carlos shook Lily's hand gently, he and Mae walked outside and Mae got in the passenger side of Carlos's truck.

They drove down the road to a fancy five star restaurant, Carlos got out ig his truck and walked to the passenger side and let Mae out, they walked hand in hand inside the restaurant. They approached the hostess "Hello." She told the couple "Hey, Romano party of two." He told the hostess, she smiled and walked Carlos and Mae to their seat. The couple sat down across from each other, Carlos looked at the young beauty in front of him "You got pretty eyes." He told her. Mae blushed "Aww, thank you. You too." She replied. The waiter walked to their table "Hello I'm Grant, and I'll he your server tonight. What'll you have?" Carlos and Mae looked at their menus "Lobster." Mae told the waiter "Sounds good make it two." Carlos added in. The waiter took their menus and opened up a bottle of wine, he poured Carlos a glass, and poured Mae water. They say and ate their meals, and got to know each other better. Carlos told her the story about his life of crime on Vice City, and having to flee the mafia. Mae was impressed by his tale, she told him about her life in school and her acting career.

They left the restaurant full, Carlos paid his bill and tipped the waiter. They walked out of the restaurant in each other's arms. He lead her to the truck where he opened the passenger side door for her, she thanked him and got into the car. Carlos got in the driver's side and started his truck, he drove down the street toward Vespucci Beach. When they got to Mae's driveway he parked the truck, they leaned in for a passionate kiss. Mae got out of the truck, Carlos walked her to the door. Mae opened rhe door to find the house empty, she took Carlos by the hand and lead him into her bedroom. They made out passionately, Mae slid off her panties and climbed on top of Carlos. He slid down hos pants and Mae mounted him, she started riding. Carlos thrusted into her as she rode, Mae started panting and moaning. Carlos grabbed her hips and started thrusting faster, he and Mae came simultaneously. They laid in bed and made out. "That was amazing." Mae told Carlos as she looked him in the eyes "Yes it was, you were great." Carlos replied. They made out and held each other in Mae's bed and talked until sunrise.


	58. Chapter 58: Returning The Favor

Chapter 58: Returning The Favor

Carlos left Mae's house, he was on his way back to his Rockford Hills apartment when his phone rang. He looked at his caller ID and saw it was Trevor "Yeah?" Carlos asked answering the phone "Hey kid, this is Trevor. Look I got the solution to our problem, meet me at my buddy Michael's house in Rockford Hills." Trevor told Carlos "Okay man, I'll be there shortly." Carlos replied. He hung up the phone and drove north to Rockford Hills, he noticed the sun rising on the beautiful Los Santos scenery. He found Michael's house on his GPS, he pulled into the driveway and parked the truck. He got out of the truck and walked to the door, he walked in the house and looked around "Hello?" he said into the empty house, he walked into the living room nobody was there. He walked into the kitchen, he looked at the backdoor where he saw Trevor an a fat old man with black hair and a cigarette in his mouth.

Carlos walked outside, and greeted Trevor. Trevor looked at Carlos and pointed to Michael "This is Michael De Santa. He's a big shot here in LS, most importantly he's a sharpshooter. Our boy Franklin is gonna be on his way here anytime." Trevor told Carlos. Carlos nodded and shook hands with Michael, the three heard a motorcycle pull up and stop in the driveway. Franklin walked out back and met the three, Carlos looked at him and knew right away that he was Mae and Frankie's dad as Frankie looks just like him. Franklin looked at Carlos "Who's he?" he asked Trevor "This is Carlos Romano, he's gonna help us with our Vago problem." Trevor replied. He looked at Carlos them at Franklin "C, this is Franklin Clinton, billionaire and expert driver. He's a real handy motherfucker to have." Trevor told Carlos, he and Franklin shook hands.

The four left Michael's, and got into a van Trevor had parked behind the Burger Shot. Franklin got behind the wheel, Michael in the front passenger seat, Carlos and Trevor got in the back. Trevor acted different around Carlos then he did anyone else. He treated Carlos with a measure of respect Michael noticed that, he looked through the rearview mirror at the two in the back "Am I sensing some son I never had bullshit T? Michael asked Trevor. Trevor mocked him both remembering when he asked Michael that about Franklin. Franklin drove the van to East Los Santos Vago territory, they pulled up to a warehouse guarded by several Vagos. Franklin stopped the van and the four piled out "Okay, the plan is simple. This warehouse is home to the biggest drug factory the Vagos have, they're making coke and crystal by the ton here. We kill everyone inside, steal their drugs, then we blow this place to kingdom come." Trevor told the group as he was handing out weapons, he handed them all M4's and grabbed one for himself, they got locked and loaded and stormed the warehouse.

They made their way inside the warehouse, where they took out multiple Vagos. The group split up, Trevor ran upstairs to their drug stockpile, Franklin and Carlos ran to the back of the warehouse to take out any Vagos inside, Michael got to a good vantage point and started taking out various Vagos in the building. Trevor saw 6 Vagos heading his way, he took cover behind a barrel he raised up and shot three Vagos, he ducked back down the other three headed his way. When they reached where Trevor had ducked for cover they discovered he was missing, they looked around for a minute then they heard a soft gasp from one of them. The last two turned around to see their fallen friend, and Trevor holding a knife. Before they could act Trevor jammed the knife into the second one's chest and grabbed the pistol out of his pants, he shot the third Vago in the head. With them taken care of he walked to thr drug cache, he loaded up duffel bags full of drugs. Once he had taken the cache he looked out the window overlooking the warehouse, he spotted the meth lab, and coke processer. Trevor through a sticky bomb at the meth lab, and walked out of the room. The other three seen him running for the exit, and they followed behind. When they got back in the van Franklin sped off, Trevor hit the detonator and the warehouse went up in a giant explosion. The remaining Vagos in the building burned to death, the four watched the fire as they drove away from East LS into the streets of Los Santos.


	59. Chapter 59: Meeting The Trio

Chapter 59: Meeting The Trio

Carlos was dropped off at his apartment by Franklin, after the van drove off Carlos walked upstairs and into his apartment. He walked into his bedroom, and passed out on the bed exhausted. He woke up hours later and looked at his phone it was 5 o clock in the afternoon. He got up and walked to the bathroom, he peed then walked back out to the living room. He lit a cigarette and sat in his recliner, he looked at his phone to see he had a text from Mae. "I had a great time last night, we need to do it again soon." She texted him. Carlos texted back "For sure, I'll call you." He sent the text and sat his phone down. He stood up and walked to the fridge, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and opened it. He sat and drank his beer, he was sitting in his recliner when his phone beeped. It was Frankie "Hey man, my pops and uncle tells me you're useful. Come see me and my friends in Strawberry, you're skills might be of some use." Carlos sighed and stood up. He walked out of his apartment, he walked into the parking lot when he remembered he left his truck at Michael's. He spotted a red Comet sitting in the parking lot, he walked over to it. There was a note on the door it read "To Carlos, Merry Christmas. This car's fucking expensive so don't wreck it. Or I'll feed you your balls, Trevor." He pulled the key that was taped under the words off the paper and wadded it up.

Carlos flew down the streets of Los Santos in his brand new car, he was at top speed of 160 mph. He was driving past traffic and passing red lights, he slowed down when he reached Strawberry. He spotted Frankie's car and parked right behind it, he got out of the car and walked up to the door. He walked in the door and spotted Frankie, he stood up and they did a handshake hug. Frankie walked over to Parker and the twins, he pointed at Parker "This is Parker, the brains. These two are Mark and Missy the psycho siblings. They're the muscle, and me and Lily we're getaway." Carlos shook hands with the crew and they all sat down. Parker had his whiteboard out "Ok, this score is gonna be tough. This isn't your average bank, casino, or liquor store. We're gonna rob the Madrazo Cartel….from their mansion." The crew looked at each other confused.

Frankie stood up "Are you crazy? Those cats will kill us!" the crew agreed with Frankie "Okay, backup plan. The UD is transporting a large shipment of cash. Mark, you and Missy block the road and stop the armored trucks, afterwards you two and Carlos take out the security and police escort. When the coast is clear me and Frankie will drive the armored vans while you all follow us on the police motorcycles. We drive to a warehouse outside the city where we divide the cash then split up, I got a guy who can disable the GPS on the trucks. If we pull this off, we have a chance of taking 50 million dollars. This is the largest score I've ever took, we can actually retire if we pull this off." The crew liked this plan a lot better than the last one. They all toasted to it and drank their beers.

Carlos was in a car with Mark, they were passing a joint back and forth waiting for the armored trucks. Frankie and Parker were hiding in an alleyway waiting for their signal, they spotted the trucks and drove to the end of the street. The trucks stopped and honked their horns, Carlos, Lily and the twins started shooting at the police escorts. They had taken them out and got the security guards out of the trucks, as they kept the guards at gunpoint Frankie and Parker ran over to the trucks and got behind the wheel. Carlos, and Mark took out the guards while Missy and Lily mounted the police bikes. Carlos and Mark followed behind them, they drove out of the city and to a warehouse in Sandy Shores. They reached the warehouse, they unloaded the cash and divided it up. Parker being the mastermind kept 10 million, he divided the money up giving each member 8 million dollars. They all loaded their cars up and left the warehouse, Carlos and Frankie set the trucks on fire and left the warehouse. Carlos drove away in his Comet whooping and yelling excited about his wealth.


	60. Chapter 60: The Spoils

Chapter 60: The Spoils

Carlos had no problem putting his money where it needed to go, he bought him a new beach house right next door to Frankie so he could be close to Mae. He bought a Black PCJ-600 crotch rocket, he tricked out his Comet with racing stripes, bulletproof tires, and the best motor and transmission he could buy. He was sitting in his beach house it looked exactly like Frankie's, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up and Mae was standing there with an apple pie, Carlos smiled "Stereotypical neighbor act. Thank you baby." Carlos told Mae as he took the pie and walked into the kitchen, Mae followed behind him. He sat the pie down on the table and fixed Mae a screwdriver, he poured hinself a glass of whiskey and they clanked their glasses together. He and Mae took a drink then walked out onto the deck, they looked at each other and kissed. Mae looked down at the beach "Me and Ryan used to walk on the beach all the time. I can't believe he's gone." Mae told Carlos.

Carlos sighed and looked at Mae "I'm sorry he died, I tried to help him but there was nothing I could do." He told Mae. Mae nodded at his words, she looked down at the floor of the deck. Carlos grabbed her by her chin and gently raised her head up. She looked Carlos in the eyes and they locked lips again in a passionate kiss. They made love out on the deck, when they had finished Mae walked in the house. Carlos followed behind her. He walked her to the door when they reached the door Mae turned around, she wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck and he put his hands on her hips. They kissed again and she looked him in the eyes "I love you." He told her. Mae hesitated "I lo….I'm sorry, I can't say it yet. I'm still not over Ryan, but please give me time." She replied. Carlos nodded and they kissed again. "Goodnight." She told Carlos "Goodnight babe." He replied. Mae walked out the door closing it behind her.

Carlos woke up the next morning in his bed, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee, as he drank his coffee he scrolled through his LifeInvader. His phone started ringing in his hand, it was Trevor "Yeah?" Carlos asked Trevor "Hey amigo, why don't you come pick me up? We'll go hang out, maybe play some darts or have a beer." Trevor asked Carlos "Sure thing man, be there in a bit." Carlos hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He walked out the door and got behind the wheel of his Comet, he started it up and drove on down the road. He reached the Vanilla Unicorn in no tine, Trevor was standing outside waiting for him. He was wearing a black and red t shirt, with blue jeans and work boots, he got in the passenger side of Carlos' car and Carlos drove off. Trevor looked at the young man "So, I see you tricked out the car I gave you. So my nephew made you rich, don't think you can retire from the life because of your wealth. There's a lot of activity from the Vagos going on and they're all still bloodthirsty for us." Trevor told Carlos.

They walked out of the bar drunk as hell, Trevor was stumbling around singing "If you wanna get to Heaven, you got to raise a little Hell!" off key, Carlos laughed. Trevor looked at Carlos "Don't laugh at me, I'll rip your tongue out." Trevor stopped what he was doing and threw up on the sidewalk, Carlos looked at the drunken Trevor. He hailed a cab and he and Trevor got inside "The Vanilla Unicorn in Strawberry." Carlos told the driver, the taxi drove down the street heading toward Strawberry. Trevor and Carlos were in the backseat laughing and telling jokes. Trevor was comfortable around this kid, he didn't feel high strong or hostile toward him. The taxi pulled up to the strip club and stopped, the two men stepped out of the taxi. Carlos looked at the driver "You want a tip? Get a better job." He and Trevor laughed as the angry driver sped off, they walked into the club. Lily was walking around serving drinks to the customers, Frankie was standing in the corner watching for trouble. A Ballas member grabbed Lily by het crotch as she walked by, Frankie was walking toward him when Carlos grabbed the Balla by the back of his head and slammed his head into the table breaking the table in half. Trevor was impressed "That's my boy!" he shouted and laughed, he and Carlos walked into the back office where they smoked a bowl of crystal.


	61. Chapter 61: Troubles

Chapter 61: Troubles

Roberto Williams was sitting in a chair of his private jet smoking a Cuban cigar, he looked down at the ground from the window of the plane. He looked back over at his Consigliere Tim Copenhagen an Irishman with a gift of voice, he was so skilled at talking his way out of trouble he doubled as the family lawyer. Roberto flicked the ash of his cigar into the ashtray "That spic bastard is in Los Santos somewhere. And we're gonna find him, it won't hurt to take over the city while we're doing so." Roberto told Tim, Tim looked back at Roberto "This kid is pretty skilled, we might have trouble." Tim replied to Roberto. Roberto scoffed and laughed "He'd have been dead by now if that fisherman hadn't have saved him. Luckily we got Carlos' location out of him before we ended him, now it's time to finish this." Roberto took a sip of his scotch and looked out the window as the plane landed at Los Santos International Airport.

Roberto and his soldiers walked out of the airport to find a limo waiting on them, they all got in the back. Roberto lit his cigar back up and poured himself a drink, the men were armed and ready for trouble. They had drove to Rockford Hills where Roberto had purchased a mansion, they pulled up to the gate and the gate opened up. The limo pulled up into the driveway and parked, the men all got out Roberto was last. He walked up to the door and opened it up, he walked inside followed by his men. He walked upstairs and to the left he opened the door to find an office, he walked in and took a seat. He pulled out a picture of Carlos and showed it to his men "Find this bastard, bring him to me." Roberto told the men, they all nodded and left the room. Tim poured himself and Roberto a drink, he handed Roberto's drink to him and sat down.

Carlos was driving down the streets of Los Santos, he was going to go hang out with Frankie and Mark to play darts, he made it to Strawberry he stopped at the red light, he looked in his rearview mirror when he spotted a black Obey Tailgater with tinted windows behind him. He kept driving and made a right turn, the car followed him. He pulled up in front of Parker's house and parked, he got out of the car and walked into the house. The Obey Tailgater drove on slowly, the driver who was wearing a black suit, and black sunglasses got on his cell phone "We found him" he hung up the phone and kept driving. Carlos was greeted as soon as he walked in the door by Mark and Frankie, they all sat down and smoked a joint. When they had finished they left Parker's house, they got into Missy's black Bravado Bison pick up truck and drove down the street.

They had drove out to the Yellow Jack Inn in Sandy Shores, the three got out of the truck and walked inside. The bar was full of bikers and rednecks, they all stared the boys down. The three didn't pay the locals no mind, they walked over to the dart board and started throwing darts. Frankie and Carlos were up first, Carlos hit a perfect bulls eye every time with the darts. It was down to one point Carlos threw the dart and hit the 1, he beat Frankie. Next up was Mark, he and Mark matched neck and neck Mark was hitting bulls eyes as good as Carlos was, it was down to one point. Carlos again hit the 1 and beat Mark. They decided to sit down and have a beer, when they walked to the bar and ordered their drinks a 6 foot 2 man with bald hair, a beard, and a flannel shirt walked up he pointed his fingers at Frankie and Carlos "Niggers and Wetbacks are not welcome here!" Carlos flew red with fury being called a wetback, he punched the redneck in the throat and Frankie took his knee out from under him. As the two beat down the redneck the other patrons jumped in to help him, Mark pulled out his pistol and kept the other rednecks at bay. When they finished beating up the big man they left the bar, heading back to Los Santos.


	62. Chapter 62: Outnumbered

Chapter 62: Outnumbered

The three had made it back to Parker's house, Carlos shook hands and hugged Mark and Frankie and got into his Comet. He started it up and drove down the street, he got two blocks when he noticed two black Obey Tailgaters driving behind him. He cut through an alleyway to lose them, when he reached the end there was a black van blocking his path, he stopped dead in his tracks. He got out of his car and drew his pistol he looked behind him to spot three black Obey Tailgaters parking behind him, the van doors opened up and men in black suits piled out of the van. More men in suits got out of the Tailgaters, they all had their guns drawn surrounding Carlos. Carlos shot at the men at the van while looking for cover, he spotted a dumpster and took cover behind it. He gunned down the Williams goons from behind the dumpster, he ran out of ammo as they kept coming closer. He threw his pistol down and threw his hands up.

Trevor had walked out back of his club after smoking a bowl of meth, he walked out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk watching traffic. He spotted Carlos' Comet driving down the street with two Obey Tailgaters following him, he ran back into the club and over to the gun cabinet. He grabbed his sniper rifle and some ammo and walked out to his truck, he followed the cars that were following Carlos. He noticed Carlos cut through an alleyway with the cars following him, Trevor circles the black and seen a van blocking the exit to the alleyway. He noticed across the street was a vantage point where he could get a good shot. He drove his truck over to the warehouse, got out of his truck and ran up the stairs carrying his sniper rifle. He got into position and aimed his scope at the goons, he saw Carlos taking out some of the goons from behind a dumpster. He saw the goons relentlessly cornering Carlos, he noticed Carlos ran out of ammo and threw his gun down. He watched Carlos throw his hands in the air. (Blam) Trevor shot down one of the goons.

Trevor shot down the goons by the van, Carlos ran over to the dead goons and grabbed an M4 one of them dropped, he and Trevor took out the rest of the gunmen. When they had dispatched of the Williams goons, Trevor ran down the stairs and to his truck. He got behind the van and pushed it out of the way with his truck, he backed up giving Carlos an exit. Carlos got into his car and left the alleyway. He received a text from Trevor "Come to The Unicorn, I'll get everyone together and we'll settle this." Carlos texted back "Ok." He drove out of the area and back to Strawberry, he parked in front of the club and walked in the door. He was too nervous and angry to be amazed at the sights before him, he called Frankie "Yeah man?" Frankie asked Carlos "Hey man, get the crew together. We got a problem, this shit got real!" Carlos told Frankie "Ok man." Frankie replied. Carlos hung up the phone and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Trevor walked through the backdoor into his office, he shut the door behind him and noticed Carlos drinking his whiskey. Trevor poured himself a glass and sat on the desk, he looked at Carlos "Wanna tell me who your friends are?" Trevor asked Carlos "They're a big mafia in Vice City, I used to work for them, before I found out they killed my parents. So I tried to rob them and kill their boss, they left me for dead on a boat. I was saved by a fisherman who took me here, I come hoping to escape but they found me." Carlos told Trevor the story. Trevor took a drink of his whiskey and looked at Carlos "Well, I wouldn't worry about these assholes. They probably don't have enough influence in this town, but just in case let me call my friends and we'll see what we can do to help you out kid." Trevor stood up and got on the phone, he called Michael "Hey Mikey, my friend Carlos here is in a jam. He could use our expertise, called Frank and get him over here, you too." Trevor told Michael over the phone "Okay man." Michael replied. Trevor hung up the phone and sat back on his desk, he and Carlos smoked a bowl of crystal to calm Carlos' nerves.


	63. Chapter 63: Even The Odds

Chapter 63: Even The Odds

Parker, and the twins pulled up to The Vanilla Unicorn, they were followed by Michael and Franklin whom they haven't met yet. The five walked into the club and into the back office, Trevor and Carlos were waiting on them "Ah, the gangs all here. Mikey, Frank meet Parker, Mark and Missy." Michael and Frank nodded and greeted the trio. Frankie and Lily walked into the office and Lily shut the door. Trevor looked at Carlos, then back at the group. "My amigo here is in some hot water, a mob has tracked him down from Vice City, and is intent on killing him. I've gathered you sorry pieces of shit together to help us take care of our problem." Trevor told the group. "How are we gonna take out a fucking mafia!?" Franklin asked Trevor "Simple, they've just now started getting influence in the city. We go and torch their businesses, kill all the goons guarding them. And when they are good and weak, we strike them at their headquarters." Trevor replied. The group all looked at each other, Frankie stood up and walked over to Carlos. He and Carlos gave each other five "I'm down." Frankie said "Me too." Lily added in "I'll fight with you." Parker said "Us too." Mark told the group. Michael and Franklin looked at each other and sighed "We're in." Michael said. Trevor poured everyone a glass and they toasted on it.

The group had split up: Frankie, Lily, and Missy were tasked with blowing up their warehouse, Michael, Trevor, and Franklin were going to dispatch the Williams Family Businesses, Parker, the twins and Carlos were gonna start a gang war with the various groups of mobsters patrolling Rockford Hills. Parker rolled up to a group of Williams goons at the bottom of Vinewood hill and did a drive by shooting, this started a war. While Carlos and his crew had the goons distracted Frankie, Lily, and Missy stormed the warehouse. They took out several goons coming out of the warehouse, Frankie took cover behind some barrels shooting goons as they came out. Lily found a grenade launcher and shot it at a group of 10 gunmen running after them, when they cleared the outside they ran inside the warehouse. They split up, Frankie ran upstairs taking out any goon in his way. He reached an office where a Williams Capo was waiting for him, he had a sawed off shotgun in his hand and he aimed at Frankie. Frankie took covet behind the door and the shot barely missed him. Frankie poked his head in and shot the Capo, he noticed a big distribution tank full of propane. He threw a sticky bomb on the tank and ran back downstairs, the girls followed him. They ran off the property and Frankie hit the detonator.

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor had already torched three out of four businesses that the Williams Family had owned, they stopped at the final business "Williams Taxi Service." The trio got out of Franklin's car and drew their guns, they started taking out wave after wave of goons. The three split up Franklin ran through the garage door inside the building, Trevor ran around the back looking for something big enough to blow up the building, Michael ran around the outside taking out as many goons as he can find. Franklin ran into the office and killed all the gunmen inside, he looked around for more goons. Trevor found a big propane tank outside of the building, he placed a sticky bomb on the tank and ran back around front. He got on his headset "Let's beat it, I'm gonna blow up this shithole." Franklin ran outside and met the two, they ran off the property and Trevor blew the building up.

Carlos, Parker, and the twins were killing wave after wave of William's men, eventually the mobsters retreated. They got into their cars and left Rockford Hills, Carlos and his crew got into their car and followed the goons. Carlos shot out their tire and they swerved off the road, they drove through the Vinewood sign and over the hill. The cat exploded on impact, Carlos lit a cigarette and watched the car burn. "That's what you get assholes." He got on the phone and called Trevor "Hey man, we got em." He tols Trevor "Good kid, everyone is meeting at the club. See you there." Trevor hung up the phone and Carlos continued driving he reached The Vanilla Unicorn in Strawberry, he parked his car next to Michael's and they all got out. They walked into Trevor's office, where he had cold beer waiting on them. He handed a beer to Carlos and put his arm around his shoulder "We weakened em kid, but it ain't over yet. Now we go after the boss." Trevor walked away from Carlos who felt victorious that he could weaken Williams's empire.


	64. Chapter 64: A Dish Best Served Cold

Chapter 64:: A Dish Best Served Cold

Roberto sat behind the chair of his office, Tim walked in and sat down "We're busted, our resources are destroyed and our men were slaughtered. Boss I strongly advise that we go back to Vice City, before we get wiped out." Tim told Roberto calmly. Roberto pulled out a 44 magnum revolver and pointed it at Tim "You're weak and pathetic, you're a useless advisor." Roberto told Tim in an intimidating way. Tim stood up slowly and slowly reached for the gun "Please boss, you're not thinking right put the gun do—" (Blam) Roberto shot Tim in the chest, Tim fell down dead on the floor. Roberto sat his revolver down and picked up his whiskey glass, he took a drink and laughed at Tim's corpse. Two men walked into the room and dragged Tim's corpse out of the room, Roberto walked over to one of his men "Be on guard. They're coming." He told the man. He nodded and walked out of the office, Roberto sat at his chair and looked at his surveillance monitors.

The group had split into two and loaded into vans, Franklin, Michael, Trevor, Carlos, and Frankie were in one van. Parker, the twins, and Lily were in another. They drove up to the Williams mansion and parked outside the gate, they jumped out of the vans and got geared up. Locked and loaded they shot the computer on the gate and it opened, they all stormed the mansion grounds taking out Williams goons. While the rest of the crew took care of business outside Carlos ran inside the mansion, he ran in the door holding an AK three gunmen awaited him, he took them out and continued onward. He kept shooting down wave after wave of William's gunmen, as he cleared out the house. He made sure the first floor was clear before heading upstairs. He reached the second floor where he kicked open every door taking out any gunmen hiding in them. He reached the office where he kicked the door open, he looked directly in front of him sitting in the desk was Roberto. He had his revolver drawn on Carlos.

Carlos in return had his AK fixed on Roberto, Roberto stood up "Carlos Romano The Red Cobra. It's been too long." Roberto said calmly. Carlo stared Roberto down "I see you've done well for yourself in Los Santos, made a few million. Driving around in a fancy sports car, banging some underage brat. Living the dream." Roberto taunted Carlos "And you had to come ruin it." Carlos replied. Roberto smiled "Yeah, well if you hadn't have turned on me. You could've stayed in Vice City, been a big shot. But no you had to be a cowboy, and when I thought I had gotten rid of you. You turn up somewhere else to start your shit. It ends here." Roberto told Carlos as he cocked his revolver. Carlos went to shoot when Roberto aimed at the closet behind him and shot the door, Mae fell out of the closet door tied up and gagged. She screamed as she fell, Carlos gasped seeing his girlfriend tied up on Roberto's floor. He shot Roberto in the head, Roberto fell dead on the floor. Carlos ran over to Mae and untied her.

Carlos and Mae left the mansion where she ran to her father's arms. Franklin and Frankie were surprised to see Mae, they hugged her tight and they all piled into their vans. They left the mansion and drove back to The Vanilla Unicorn, they had all parked in the back alley and walked into Trevor's office. Trevor poured them all a drink except Mae who he gave a Sprunk Soda, Trevor looked at Carlos "You got your revenge, and nobody's after you anymore kid. You must be pretty happy." Trevor told Carlos. Carlos looked at the floor then at Trevor "Yeah, it feels good. Now I cam focus on my life here in Los Santos, I got my wealth, my girl, and my new friends. But it was anti climatic taking out Roberto." Carlos replied to Trevor. Trevor took a drink of his whiskey "Cheer up kid! I'm proud of you." Trevor told Carlos, they hugged which was something Trevor usually didn't do. Trevor walked back to his desk and sat down, Carlos Frankie, the twins, and Lily walked out back to smoke a blunt. Mae followed behind him, as they stood around and smoked the blunt Mae pulled Carlos to her. She wrapped her arms around bis neck and kissed him "That was pretty cool the way you saved me. Thank you." She and Carlos locked lips for a passionate kiss "I love you." She told him "I love you too baby." He replied. They kissed again and let go of each other, they finished the blunt and walked back inside to the rest of the group.


	65. Chapter 65: Trouble On Set

Chapter 65: Trouble On Set

Carlos got introduced to Lester Crest, who gave him some great stock market tips. Carlos ended up a billionaire after it was all said and done. He bought a few bars and a couple five star restaurants, he had walked next door to Mae's house where Frankie and Lily were sitting with Mae talking. Carlos sat down and talked with them, Frankie lit a blunt and they passed it around. Mae and Carlos kissed and looked at each other. Frankie stood up and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed four beers and brought them into the living room. He gave everyone a beer and sat down, they finished smoking the blunt and Frankie put it out. Carlos and Mae drank their beers and stood up, she walked into her bedroom to get dressed. She put on a pair of pink booty shorts, a white tank top, a pair of pink thigh high socks, and her black heels. She walked out of her bedroom dressed and ready to go, she and Carlos walked out the door and got into Carlos' Comet.

Carlos dropped her off at the movie studio, he went to go work a manager shift at his new restaurant. Mae walked into her trailer to find Tommy sitting in her chair with a bottle of scotch in hos hand and a cigar in his mouth, he looked up at Mae and smiled "Hey baby." He told Mae playfully. Mae smiled at Tommy "Hey." She replied. Tommy stood up and grabbed Mae's hips, she and Tommy started making out. Tommy had sat in het chair and she climbed on top of him, they were making out when she heard a knock on her door "Come on set Ms. Clinton." A male voice yelled outside. Mae stood up and Tommy followed behind her, they walked out of the trailer and got on set. They filmed their scenes and the director quit filming for the day, Mae walked out to her trailer and sat in her chair. She took the mirror and coke out of her drawer and did a bump, Tommy walked into her trailer and seem that she was snorting. He looked at Mae "Got some for me?" he asked her. Mae handed him the mirror and straw, he made a line and snorted it up. Mae couldn't believe he could do that much.

Carlos was at his restaurant overseeing the operations, he was amazed at how many people could afford to eat there. Every movie star and kingpin in Los Santos filled the establishment, Carlos watched them all stuff their rich fat faces. He walked in the back where his office was, he sat down at his desk and kept an eye on the surveillance monitors. He watched the monitors when his phone rang "Yeah?" he asked into the phone "Baby, its Mae. I'm done here at the studio can you cone get me?" Mae asked Carlos "Yeah babe, I'll be right over." Carlos replied. "Hurry up, my co star did some coke now he's going crazy! He's taking his belt off! I gotta go hurry!" Mae hung up the phone, Carlos ran out of the restaurant and into his car. He flew down the streets of Los Santos to the movie studio. The guard let him through and he parked in the parking lot, he ran to Mae's trailer and opened the door. He didn't see Mae in there but he heard her screaming, he ran around back to see Tommy Wax big time celebrity spanking Mae with his belt. Carlos ran over to them and punched Tommy in the mouth, Tommy fell to the ground holding his busted lip. Carlos took Mae by the hand and helped her up, they walked to the parking lot and into Carlos's Comet.

Carlos had decided to take Mae home, he pulled up in her driveway and parked. Mae leaned over and kissed him "Thank you Carlos, you're a sweet guy." She told him with a smile. Carlos smiled back "And you my dear are a pure beauty. That asshole had no business touching you like that." Carlos replied. He and Mae made out in the car for ten minutes, she got out of the car and walked to the door. She stopped at the doorway and turned around, she waved bye to Carlos who waved in return. Carlos drove off and Mae walked in the house, when she walked in she immediately dodged an ashtray that was threw her way. Frankie and Lily were arguing which was something that never happens, Lily threw the ashtray at Frankie and missed. Frankie grabbed Lily by her hair and threw her to the ground, he pulled Lily's dress up and pulled her panties down. Frankie took off his belt and started spanking Lily. Mae walked into her room and shut the door, she could hear Lily sobbing through the walls.


	66. Chapter 66: Lily's Lesson

Chapter 66: Lily' Lesson

Frankie was sitting in his recliner with Lily sitting on his lap, they were making out hot and heavy Frankie run his hand up Lily's thigh. She was wearing a short white sundress and flip flops Frankie reached up to her clit and started rubbing it, Lily moaned in pleasure they continued making out and Frankie's phone rang. Lily got off Frankie's lap and sat on the couch, Frankie walked into the kitchen talking on the phone. When he left the room Lily started casing the house out, she grabbed an empty duffel bag and started putting Frankie's possessions into the bag. She stuffed the bag full and kept looking for loot, Frankie walked into the living room as he was hanging up the phone. He caught Lily robbing him blind, he immediately flipped out "What the hell are you doing!?" he asked Lily. She looked at Frankie with puppy dog eyes "Baby, I need the money. Please let me sell this stuff." Lily told Frankie in a tone like a little girl. Frankie took the bag away from her, Lily turned red "You're such a dick I can never have anything!" Lily stomped her foot, Frankie looked at her "You got as much money as me. You don't have to sell my shit. What's wrong with you?" Lily didn't know how to respond, she started hammer fisting Frankie in the chest. Frankie grabbed her by her arms and threw her onto the couch.

Lily stood up again "I need this money Frankie, you don't understand what's it's like being poor. Having to work for everything you got!" she yelled at Frankie, he looked at Lily furiously "Yeah I don't know, you're right. But we pulled heists together, you don't have to work again. Why steal from me?" Lily again dodged the question "Don't worry about it, I'm your girl you're supposed to look out for me. You won't miss this bullshit!" Frankie was getting annoyed, he looked at Lily's arm and noticed needle marks "What the fuck, you shooting up?" he asked Lily. She pulled her arm away from Frankie "None of your damn business!" she yelled at him. She picked up the glass ashtray that had been sitting on the table and threw it at Frankie, he dodged the ashtray that was now heading toward the door. Mae opened the door just as the ashtray was flying toward her, she dodged the glass ashtray and it went out the door shattering on the sidewalk. Frankie grabbed Lily by her hair and threw her on the floor, he pulled her dress up and pulled her panties down. He took off his belt and started spanking Lily he gave her bare ass 14 swats with his belt, Lily started sobbing and bawling at the blows.

Frankie grabbed her by her arm and stood her up, he gave her 12 more swats with his belt. He still had Lily by her arm and he walked her upstairs, he threw her into the bed and shut the door. Lily cried herself to sleep. She woke up 4 hours later and got out of bed, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She walked over to Frankie and hugged him "I'm sorry." She told Frankie. He hugged her back "It's cool baby, we're gonna get you some help." Lily smiled and she and Frankie kissed. She kept standing as it hurt to sit down, she walked over to the counter and poured herself a drink. She and Frankie drank and talked about the good rehab programs in Los Santos, she agreed to go to the best one. It had a tennis court and beautiful rooms, it was more like a country club than a rehab center. Mae walked out of her room to see the two lovebirds discussing Lily's help, she sat down next to Frankie and lit a cigarette. "So tomorrow, you're going to this center, and you're gonna get clean. It's bullshit thay a millionaire stripper has to steal from her family just to get her fix." Frankie told Lily. She nodded and looked at the siblings "I'm sorry you guys, here Mae." Lily pulled out her stash of money and have Mae back the money she extorted from Mae, Mae took the money and hugged Lily "Thank you, good luck in your rehab." Mae told Lily, she had tears in her eyes as she and Mae hugged.


	67. Chapter 67: Birthday Girl

Chapter 67: Birthday Girl

Lily had gone to rehab for a month and gone back home, it had been a month since her return. Mae woke up in her bed, Carlos was laying beside her he had spent the night at her house and they spent the night before making passionate love. She walked to the bathroom and peed, she walked back out to her bedroom and gotten dressed. She put on a spaghetti strap short dress and sandals. She walked out of her bedroom and into the living room, she sat on the couch and checked her LifeInvader. Frankie and Lily walked downstairs and Frankie sat in his recliner, Lily sat on his lap and they looked at Mae "Happy birthday!" Frankie told Mae. She was surprised to hear that, it was her 14th birthday. And she was excited. Frankie stood up and walked Mae outside to the driveway, sitting there was a pink Faggio moped. Mae jumped in excitement and hugged her brother "Thank you!" she shouted. Frankie hugged her back "You're welcome Maebug." She admired her scooter that her brother had bought her, Frankie loved her happiness he, Lily and Mae walked back inside.

Carlos woke up in Mae's bed, he walked over to her dresser and pulled out a box. He walked out to the living room where Mae, Lily, and Frankie were sitting. He sat down beside Mae and kissed her "Happy birthday baby." He told her. She kissed him back and looked in his eyes "Thank you babe." Carlos handed her the box "Here's something it's not much." She smiled and opened the box, inside was a 24 karot gold necklace with a golden heart, it had a purple gem inside it. She blushed and hugged Carlos "Awe babe, I love it." Carlos smiled "Look what's engraves on the back." Mae turned the heart over engraved was "Mae and Carlos Forever." Mae was almost in tears at reading the words. She and Carlos kissed passionately, Frankie stood up and walked into the kitchen. Lily stayed seated on the couch.

Everyone gathered at Michael's house for a birthday party, there was cake, soda, and beer for the adults. Mae blew out her candles and made her wish, they all sat and ate cake. Michael was cooking some steaks on the grill, Tracey and Franklin were dancing to the music blasting in the stereo. Michael finished grilling the steaks and sat them on a plate, he sat the plate on the table and took a seat. Everyone sat, talked and ate. When they were finished eating they all gave Mae her presents, Michael and Tracey had given her $25,000, Franklin and Tracey bought her a brand new 65 inch plasma screen TV. Mae loved her gifts, she and Carlos loaded up her TV into his trunk. Mae hugged her parents and grandparents, and she and Carlos left the party.

Carlos dropped Mae off at the movie studio at her trailer, he made sure she got on set ok. He drove off and went back home, on his way home Trevor called Carlos answered the phone "Yeah?" he asked into the phone "Hey Carlos what's happening me amigo? Wanna come over and watch the titties shake?" Trevor asked Carlos "Yeah man, I'm down." Carlos hung up the phone and drove toward Strawberry, he pulled into the parking lot of the strip club. He got out of his car and walked in the door, the doorman steppes aside and let Carlos in. He was greeted by Trevor as soon as he walked in the door "Hey little buddy, enjoy. And you can touch all the girls you want, hell you can even tap a piece I don't care." Carlos nodded and walked over to Jess, she looked at the young Hispanic man with lust in her eyes "Hi handsome, want a private dance?" she asked Carlos. She took Carlos by his hand and lead him to the VIP lounge where the private dances were, he took a seat in the booth and she closed the curtain. She started giving him a lap dance, she got on his lap and started straddling. Carlos rubbed his hands all over her body, she stood up and slid her g string off. Carlos unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, Jess sat on it and started riding. Everyone in the club heard Jess scream and moan, Trevor smiled "That a boy!" he yelled as he took a shot of whiskey.


	68. Chapter 68: Buying Out

Chapter 68: Buying Out

Carlos had a gang of men ask him for work, from security at his establishments to hits and car thefts. It didn't take too long for Carlos to realize that he had a mob going on, he and Trevor decided to go into business together and manufacturer crystal on a large scale, only problem was they needed a factory, a warehouse, and men who he could trust and knew what they were doing to move it. Carlos and his right hand man Rico were driving up Vinewood Hill to The Madrazo Mansion, Rico had talked to the elderly Martin Madrazo earlier that day and set up a meeting. They had made it to the mansion and parked in the driveway, Carlos opened the trunk and got out of the car. The two men grabbed the four briefcases that laid in the trunk and walked up to the door, a large man in a grey suit and sunglasses seen them and stepped aside letting Carlos and Rico inside.

The two walked into the living room of the Madrazo mansion and sat down, a sexy dressed maid who looked about 20 with blonde hair and long legs walked into the living room "Can I get you boys a drink?" she asked Carlos and Rico. They looked at the woman "Two rum on the rocks." Carlos told her, she walked over to the bar in the corner of the living room and grabbed two glasses. As she was fixing their drinks Martin Madrazo walked slowly into the living room, he was a feeble old man walking on a cane, he had white hair, and one ear. He sat down in the chair next to Carlos. He looked at the two men with his sunken eyes, he took a deep breath and finally said "So, what do you want?" Carlos put one of the briefcases on the table "I understand you're a kingpin here in Los Santos, we don't want any trouble with you. We don't want a war, we want to buy two of your drug manufacturing warehouses. We got a lot of crank that needs pushed, I say we become partners and allies. I'm prepared to give you 15 million dollars for access to two of your warehouses, and give you 30% of our profit moving the crystal." Carlos and Rico put their briefcases on the table and opened one up.

Martin looked at the cash inside the briefcases be picked up a stack and run his thumb through it, he put the stack back in the briefcase and Carlos closed it. "So do we have a deal?" Carlos asked Martin, the maid handed Carlos and Rico their drinks and they took a sip. Martin looked at the briefcase then back at the two "You got a deal, I'll give you two warehouses one is in East Los Santos. You make the product there, then store it at my warehouse in Chumash, you move your product then give me 30% of your take. But you understand that if you fuck me on this deal, I'll kill you and you're entire family." Carlos nodded, the two shook hands and Carlos and Rico stood up and walked out the door. They left the money in Martin's house, they got into Carlos' Comet and drove away from the mansion. They drove to the warehouse in East Los Santos, there Carlos instructed Rico to call Chef. Carlos left Rico at the warehouse and drove to the one in Chumash.

Carlos looked at the empty warehouse, he nodded his head "This will work out perfect." He left the warehouse and drove to The Vanilla Unicorn to talk to Trevor, he parked in the parking lot of the strip club and walked inside. He walked to the back office where Trevor was downing shot after shot of whiskey, he looked up at Carlos as he walked in the door. Trevor stood up "There's the man! We good to go kid?" Trevor asked Carlos "Yeah, we bought two warehouses from Madrazo. We're giving him 30%. Rico and Chef are building the lab right now." Trevor smiled and nodded, he poured Carlos a shot and himself. They clank their glasses and took the shot, Trevor sparked a bowl of crystal and took a hit. He passed it to Carlos who took a hit himself, they smoked the bowl and drank some more whiskey. Jess walked in the back and started giving Carlos a shoulder rub, she leaned over to his face and they made out. Trevor walked outside through the backdoor and threw up in the alleyway, having drank too much.


	69. Chapter 69: Caught

Chapter 69: Caught

Mae walked out of the studio her set was in, she walked to her trailer and sat down. She took a bump of coke and changed clothes, she had put on a pair of black booty shorts, and a pair of black high heeled boots. She kept on her white belly shirt, she walked out of her trailer and walked to her moped. She mounted the scooter and left the parking lot, the guard opened the gate and she drove off. She drove down the streets of Los Santos toward Strawberry, she wanted to see how Jess was doing she hadn't talked to her since Mae made a move on her and wanted to make sure everything was cool. She rode her moped to Strawberry and parked in front of the club, she walked in the door the bouncer stepped aside as he knew she was Trevor's niece. She looked around the beautiful club taking in the sights. She was turned on by all the girls there, she looked around for Jess but couldn't see her.

Jess and Carlos were having the hottest sex in Trevor's office, Trevor had left to oversee the operations at their newly acquired warehouse. Carlos had Jess on the desk, he was thrusting into her hard and fast. Jess panted and moaned in ecstasy, she moved her hips into his thrusts and gripped his back. She started screaming his name as she came, Carlos was still far from finished he kept putting it to Jess who could only lay back and take it. Mae heard the screaming coming from the office as she walked in the back, she recognized it as Jess's voice and she thought the dancer was in trouble. Mae ran to the office and opened the door, she was in shock as she saw her older boyfriend and the dancer she had a crush on having rough sweaty sex. Carlos saw Mae and stopped what he was doing, he pulled up his pants and zipped them up. He walked over to Mae who ran out of the club, Carlos ran behind her trying to lie his way out of it. Mae turned around and looked at him, she grabbed the golden necklace he gave her for her birthday and tore it off her neck. She threw it on the ground and spit on it "Fuck you, go to Hell!" she told him before she mounted her moped and left the club.

Mae rode home on her scooter, she parked at the driveway and ran inside the house. She ran into her bedroom and jumped on the bed, she cried into her pillow until she fell asleep. She woke up the next day and walked outside, she opened the front door and saw dozens of roses and apology cards all over her front yard. She started stomping on the bouquets and tearing up the letters, she walked back in the house and slammed the door. Frankie looked at her while sitting in his chair "What'd he do?" Frankie asked Mae "I caught him fucking a stripper at Trevor's club!" she replied. Frankie wasn't happy hearing this "What the fuck were you doing at Trevor's club? That's no place for a little girl!" Frankie told Mae. She looked at her brother furiously "That's all you got to say, he cheated on me!" Mae shouted. Frankie stood up "He's too old for you anyway, at least that stripper is his age or more." Mae stomped her foot and walked to her room. She shut and locked the door.

Mae walked into the bathroom and dug through the medicine cabinet she found a bottle of Deludamol prescription painkillers, she opened the bottle and took a handful. She then reached under the sink and found her bag of coke, the made three lines on the sink and snorted all three lines. After snorting them her nose started to bleed, she looked at the blood and immediately felt sick. She passed out on the floor, she laid there with foam coming out of her mouth. Frankie knocked on the door to check on her, there was no response "Mae, you alright?" he asked through the door, but no response. He tried to open the door but it was locked, he kicked the door open and checked the room. He saw her bedroom empty but her bathroom light on "You ok in there?" he asked across the room, still no response. He walked in the bathroom to find Mae laying on the floor passed out, he saw the pill bottle on the sink open and a bag of white powder and a straw on the sink counter. Frankie panicked and ran to his younger sister, he checked her heartbeat but there was none. He checked her pulse to discover she didn't have one, he freaked out and screamed. Lily ran into the room to see what was wrong, she ran into the bathroom to find Frankie next to the lifeless Mae "Call an ambulance!" he yelled, Lily took out her phone and called 911. Frankie laid there crying over Mae's corpse waiting for help to come.


	70. Chapter 70: Revival

Chapter 70: Revival

Frankie was sitting in a chair next to Mae's hospital bed, she had been revived at the hospital and was under heavy sedation. Her skin was pale and blue, and she had machines hooked up to her. Lily walked in the room of the ICU and handed Frankie a cup of coffee, he sipped his coffee and looked his baby sister hooked up to the machines. Lily put her hand on Frankie's shoulder, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I should've never let her move in with me, I should've made her stay at mom and dad's." Frankie said with tears in his eyes. Lily didn't say a word, she just got on her knees and prayed. Frankie prayed with her, when they got done they stood up. Carlos walked into the ICU looking for Mae, he found Frankie and Lily standing by her bed. He walked over to them "How is she?" he asked Frankie "She's stable, they're letting her detox then they're gonna let her come home." Frankie replied. Carlos looked at Mae, she looked sick pale and blue. Carlos knelt down and kissed her forehead. He stood up and looked at Frankie "Please tell her I stopped by." Carlos told Frankie "For sure man." He replied. Carlos turned around and walked out of the unit.

Mar woke up a few hours later, still feeling sick from her overdose. She looked around to find nobody around, she disconnected her tubes and machines and got out of bed. She threw up on the floor as she stood up, a nurse walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm "You need to lay back down." The nurse had a syringe in het hand with a sedative, Mae grabbed the needle and shoved it into the nurse's neck, she pushed in the plunger and the nurse fell down unconscious. Mae walked out if the ICU and down the hallway of the hospital, she walked toward the exit not even looking around at her surroundings. She walked out of the door of the hospital, it was raining outside she stripped off her hospital gown and walked down the street in only her underwear. She had walked two blocks and inti a 24/7 convenience store, she walked down the snack food aisle and grabbed a bag of potato chips. She opened the bag and ate the chips, the clerk walked to where she was at and found her almost naked eating chips. He noticed Mae's skin was pale he ran back to the counter and called 911, the police came and picked Mae up. They drove her back to the hospital, they kept questioning her on the way there but she was cationic.

The police walked Mae into the hospital and handed her over to the nurses, they had sedated her and put her back into bed. Mae lay asleep until the next morning, she woke up and looked around. Her skin was back to it's caramel color. She seen Frankie and Lily at her bed side "What happened?" she asked them. Frankie sighed "You tried to kill yourself, you ate a bottle of pain pills, and snorted a lot of blow. You were dead when I found you, the doctors were barely able to revive you." Frankie told his sister, Mae was shocked hearing this. She threw her head in her hands and started sobbing, Frankie put his arms around her for a hug. She pushed him off her, Frankie had to leave the room. Lily followed behind, Mae stood up and walked around. The nurse didn't stop her, Frankie come back in the room to check on Mae. Later on that day Mae got discharged from the hospital, she got in the passenger seat of Frankie's car. Lily got in the driver's seat, Frankie walked up to the driver's side window "You take her home, I'll take a cab." Lily nodded and drove off.

When they reached Frankie's house Lily parked in the driveway, Mae walked over to Carlos' house and knocked on the door. Carlos answered the door, he was shocked to see Mae standing there. He walked away from the door letting Mae in, she sat on the couch and he sat next to her. Mae couldn't look Carlos in the eyes, he looked down then at Mae "How are you feeling?" he asked her "Better, last night I felt like death. I can't believe I did that, it was stupid." Mae replied. Carlos nodded "Look I'm sorry I cheated on you with that girl, I was weak. And I was wrong, can you forgive me?" Carlos asked Mae. She looked at Carlos, she looked in his eyes and knew he was sorry. She kissed him and looked him in the eyes "Yes, I forgive you." Carlos smiled and grabbed Mae by the hips, they made out for an hour before they had the hottest make up sex they've ever had.


	71. Chapter 71: New Face In Town

Chapter 71: New Face In Town

Carlos had started a cartel, he was the leading manufacturer of meth, and coke in Los Santos. His right hand man Rico oversaw operations while Carlos managed his businesses, Carlos and Trevor was in the back office of The Vanilla Unicorn getting lit. Trevor coughed after cashing the bowl and stood up, he walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers and handed one to Carlos. As they drank they heard a knock on the door. "What!?" Trevor asked angrily. The door opened and the doorman walked in "Hey Cobra, there's a guy out front who wants to see you." The doorman walked out, Trevor and Carlos looked at each other. Carlos finished his beer before standing up, he and Trevor walked out of the office and into the lounge. Lily was walking around serving drinks to the customers, she looked at Carlos and winked. Trevor smacked her ass "Back to work gorgeous." He told her. Lily smiled and walked to the next table, Carlos and Trevor walked outside.

Waiting there was a man who was about 25, his name was Brian Hawkins. He come from Las Venturas, he was a tough customer. At age 5 he done his first stretch in a youth home because he beat another kid half to death, at age 7 he escaped the youth home and bummed around the city for a uear before he was found and adopted by a mobster named Santino Bolotti, Santino sent Brian on errands which involved delivering drugs on his bicycle. He lived under Santino's care for three years, at age 10 Santino taught him to shoot, and hustle. Not too long after that Santino was murdered by his boss Michael Tortellini, Brian was back on his own, he robbed a convenience store at age 11 which saw him sent to a maximum security juvenile center, he got found guilty with escape and armed robbery and got 4 years. At 14 he was releases from juvie, he started a gang made up of a rough bunch of kids. After angering a local gang of psychopaths his gang was slaughtered, Brian made it out alive and killed every member of that gang.

At age 16 he learned how to drive and got his license, he started his own taxi service driving tourists to the casinos and hotels. He was discovered by the Tortellini Family who run The Zeus' Palace casino and resort. He did hits and wheelman jobs for them, becoming a trusted associate of the mob. At age 18 he fell in love and married the daughter of Michael Tortellini, Debra Tortellini was a Venturas showgirl and daughter of Michael. After they married Brian was given a big house and control over the Zeus Palace, Michael moved to Liberty City, Brian enjoyed his wealth and lifestyle until he caught Debra having an affair with a blackjack dealer from the casino. He killed them both in a fit of rage, when the family tried to retaliate he killed every last member eventually killing Michael. He then placed explosives all over the casino and blew it up. He left Las Venturas and moved to Los Santos where he worked as a taxi driver for 7 years.

Carlos and Trevor walked outside to meet Brian, he was a tall built man with regular features and black hair. He looked at Carlos and Trevor "How you guys doing?" he asked the two. Trevor stared Brian down "Can't complain." Trevor replied. "What do you want?" Carlos asked. Brian lit a cigarette and took a drag "I hear you need a gun. I can help with that, I need work." Brian told Carlos. Carlos and Trevor walked away from Brian Trevor whispered "This scum looks like a snake." To Carlos. Carlos looked at Trevor "Let's see if he's trustworthy." The two walked back to Brian. Carlos lit a cigarette as well and looked at Carlos "We got a mole in my crew, I know who it is. Take him out and we'll talk." Carlos handed Brian a picture, Brian smiled and walked to his trunk "I already got him." Trevor and Carlos walked to the trunk, Brian opened his trunk and showed them the mole he was tied up in the trunk surrounded by rattlesnakes. "That's what I call intimidation!" Trevor said excitingly. Brian and Carlos shook hands "You're hired." Brian. Carlos, and Trevor walked in the club to further discuss Brian's position in the Romano Cartel.


	72. Chapter 72: Paroled

Chapter 72: Paroled

Linda walked out if the gates of the Los Santos Youth Correctional Facility For Young Ladies, the judge overturned her conviction after Mothers Against Sexual Predators held huge protests outside of the jail and courthouse. She was dressed in a t shirt and skinny jeans, she had red Converse on. Her parents weren't there to pick her up, so she called a cab. The taxi drove her to her parents house in Rockford Hills, she walked in the door of her house and shut the door. She walked into the living room of her house to find her parents, they were sitting on the leather sectional. Linda looked on the floor beside them to find all of her stuff in duffel bags "What's all this?" she asked her parents. Her dad looked at her and pulled his cigar out of his mouth and blew the smoke "We raised you better than to rob grocery stores, we didn't bail you out of jail. We didn't visit you in juvie, we don't want anything to do with you. Leave and take your shit with you, you piece of criminal trash." Linda's dad told her. Linda was in tears hearing her father's words, she looked at her mother "Mom…" her mother looked away from her "You're not my daughter anymore?" Linda grabbed her stuff and left the house, she called another cab.

The taxi drove her to Franklin's house on Vinewood Hill, she got out of the cab and got her stuff out of the trunk. She walked up to the door and knocked, Franklin answered the door slightly surprised to see Linda "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her. She looked down at her stuff "I got out today, my parents kicked me out of the house. They said they were ashamed to have a lowlife for a daughter, I was hoping I can stay with you, Mrs. Clinton, and Mae." Linda told Franklin, he sighed and walked away from the door. Linda followed him and walked to the couch and sat down, Franklin sat in his recliner and looked at Linda "I don't care to let you stay here, but you don't want to stay here. Mae and Frankie moved out and over to Vespucci Beach." Franklin told Linda, she looked at Franklin "Can you drive me over there?" she asked Franklin. He stood up and grabbed his keys, he picked up one of Linda's bags and walked out the door. Linda followed behind him.

Franklin drove to the beach house, Linda was in the passenger side. She was looking out the window at the Los Santos scenery, she was glad to be out and back on the streets. Franklin looked at the young girl with sympathy in his eyes, he couldn't believe her parents turned their backs on her. He got to remember how his aunt treated him growing up, the first time he broke the law and come home his aunt had a strap waiting on him. After she beat him across his back with the strap she kicked him out of the house, he stayed with Lamar for a few weeks until his aunt reported him as a runaway. He stopped at the red light and closed his eyes and shook the memory away, the light turned green and he kept driving. He pulled up in Frankie's driveway and parked the car, Linda got out of the car and got some of her things out of the trunk. Franklin grabbed the rest of her stuff and they walked to the door, Franklin knocked on the door and Frankie answered. He looked at his dad then at Linda "Hi, what's up dad?" Frankie asked Franklin "Linda needs a place to stay, I figured she'd want to be where Mae is. If you don't mind." Franklin replied. Frankie nodded and stepped aside letting Linda in the house, Lily who was sitting in Frankie's recliner stood up and grabbed some of Linda's stuff "I'll show you where your room is." Lily told Linda.

Linda followed Lily through the hallway to the last room on the right, she opened the door and seen her room. She loved it, it looked the same as the rest of the rooms. She sat her things down and jumped on the bed on her back, she rolled in the bed for a minute. Lily looked at her puzzled "Are you alright?" she asked Linda "Yeah, I've been in jail so this is the first time in 9 months I've been in a real bed." Lily nodded, she turned around and left Linda in her room. Linda got off her bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, the hot water felt good on Linda's young body as she cleaned herself. When she got out of the shower she got dressed, she put on a pair of black booty shorts, a pink tank top and thigh high pink socks with black skulls on them. She walked to Mae's room and knocked on the door "What?" Mae said through the door. Linda opened the door, Mae looked at the door and saw her best friend standing there. Mae's eyes lit up "Linda!?" she said in excitement, she ran over to Linda and they shared a passionate kiss. Mae and Linda hugged happy to see each other, Linda and Mae walked to Mae's bed and they talked the whole night.


	73. Chapter 73: Homesick

Chapter 73: Homesick

Carlos was content with his life, he was rich, had a good group of friends, a beautiful girlfriend, and hos own empire. With all these things he had one thing on his mind: Going home to Vice City, where he could have his empire and live the Florida lifestyle he was accustomed to. He walked into Trevor's office and shut the door, he sat down on Trevor's couch while Trevor remained in his desk chair. He looked at Carlos and noticed that he didn't look right "You ok kid?" he askes Carlos. Carlos looked at Trevor and sighed "Everything's fine. My empire is off the ground, I've got everything I can ask for. Now I want one more thing." He told Trevor "And that is?" Trevor asked. "I wanna go home to Vice City." Carlos replied. Trevor stood up and walked to the fridge, he grabbed two beers out of the fridge and handed Carlos one "And leave me here? What the fuck am I supposed to do without my meth operation?" Trevor asked. Carlos lit a cigarette and took a drag "You can come with me." Carlos told Trevor. He looked at Carlos like he was crazy "Not for me, too many hipsters and assholes." Trevor told Carlos "Just like here, listen man Vice City is a hotbed for tweakers and cokeheads, we could make billions pushing product there." Carlos told Trevor. Trevor sighed and looked down "We can try it." He told Carlos, they clanked their bottles and chugged their beer.

Mae, Linda and Carlos were sitting on Frankie's couch talking, Frankie walked in the living room and sat in his recliner "How's everyone doing today?" Frankie asked them. Mae smiled "Good." She replied. Frankie nodded, he was going to speak when his phone rang. He stood up and answered it, he walked into the kitchen leaving the three in the living room. Mae and Linda started making out while Carlos kissed Mae all over her body, he started caressing Linda's breast, Frankie walked back in the room and caught the three "Hey cool it, or I'll take the water hose to y'all!" the three stopped what they were doing and looked at Frankie "That was Trevor on the phone, he tells me you and him want to move to Vice City." Frankie told Carlos, he nodded his head. Mae was shocked hearing this "What, why didn't you tell me!?" Carlos looked at her and was about to speak. Frankie cut in "He invited us to come with him, all of us, you Linda, me and Lily." Frankie told Mae, she was excited hearing this "Can we Frankie!?" Mae asked her brother. Frankie looked at his sister "I'll have to think about it." He replied. Mae nodded and looked down at the floor pouting.

Frankie was on the deck of his beach house smoking a blunt, Lily was in the shower and Mae and Linda were out on the beach. Carlos walked out onto the deck and sat beside Frankie, he looked at the blunt "Can I get a hit?" he asked Frankie. He handed the blunt to Carlos who took a massive hit and passed it back to Frankie "Have you made up your mind?" Carlos asked Frankie. He sighed and looked at Carlos "Man I don't know, Mae's made a life here. Her friends are here, her acting job is here, her home is here. I can't just throw all that away, I mean I want to move I'm sick of Vinewood but I want to do what's best for Mae." Frankie told Carlos. He looked at Frankie then at the beach "I've talked to Mae quite a bit. I told her stories about my life in Vice City, she was fascinated and wants to see it for herself, she told me how fed up with Los Santos she is. She wants to get away from it, start somewhere new. Moving would make her happy." Carlos told Frankie. They stopped talking and looked at the ocean, Frankie and Carlos passed the blunt back and forth and watched the waves.

Later on that night Mae was in her room, she heard a knock on her door "Come in." she told the person on the other end, it was Frankie. He walked in the door and shut it behind him, he walked to the end of Mae's bed and sat down. He sighed and looked at Mae "When I took you in, I only wanted what's best for you. I gave you freedom, a lot of freedom. But I always protected you and kept you safe, this boy Carlos I like him. Despite the age gap between you two I see your happiness with him, and I don't want to be the one who keeps you apart. I know you hate LS, I do too, so if you want to move to Vice City, let's move to Vice City. Me and Carlos already purchased beach houses right next to each other. We leave tomorrow." Mae squealed in excitement, she hugged her brother "Thank you!" I love you Frankie!" he hugged his sister back tightly "I love you too Mae." He replied. The next morning everyone was packed and ready to go, Mae and Linda had decided to have sex to cellebrate, they were finished and getting dressed when Frankie knocked on the door. He opened it and looked in the door "We're ready let's go." Linda grabbed her things and walked out the bedroom door, Mae looked at her room one last time and grabbed her bags. She walked out the door and through the hallway, she had a tear in her eyes as she walked out the door. She walked to the car and put her bags in the trunk, and she got in the passenger side. The car pulled out of the driveway, and the group left Vespucci Beach.


End file.
